Heart of a Goddess
by jess8788
Summary: Bella Swan has lived a quiet life. However when her father dies, she is forced to move to a small town to find answers. Yet when she gets there one of her most primal instincts kick in. The instinct to find a mate, to find a love. When she finds her golden hair goddess, will she accept her?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first twilight fic. I don't know why twilight, it just struck me. I have always been rather fond of Rosalie, and I didn't think the books gave her to much credit. I have to warn all of you I am not a Edward fan. So just be prepared for that. I hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did things would be very different. **_

_**Please Read&Review! **_

Isabella Swan sat in the front office waiting patiently. Humming softly and looking around curiously at the new surrounding. This school was rather interesting, yet smelled very funny. She could hear the faint hum of the luminescent lighting from overhead. The clicking of the secretary typing on her keyboard. Felt the breeze of the air conditioning run from the vents spreading a variety of smells around her nose. Closing her eyes she took a whiff and sneezed with the overwhelming smells of body odor, fear, and arousal. High school was indeed a strange place.

"Here ya are dear," an older woman came from an office holding a piece of paper in her hands. She smelt of really bad perfume, but at least she was nice.

"Thank you!" Bella flashed a smile, taking the paper and scanning her classes. Her father always said a good education was important. Even after he was gone, he wanted her to go back to school.

"I see your parents aren't written down in your file dear?" The woman questioned with a curious glance.

"Oh yes ma'am, my parents are dead. In the great state of Washington I am legally emancipated." Bella answered with a nod. She just arrived in the town of Forks last night, and didn't even get a place yet. For some reason after her Charlie died, there was a piece of paper with Forks, Washington written down on it. So she packed up everything she needed, sold the rest, and came down to this tiny town to start fresh.

"Oh my, I am so sorry dear," The woman was frowning now, obvious upset she brought it up, and looking worried at Bella.

"Oh don't worry! Its ok, Thank you for the schedule again, I should get going to my classes!" Bella merely smiled like nothing happened, and calmly walked out the office in search of senior english. She was seventeen years old, and all by herself but she didn't mind. Her dad knew this was coming one day, so she was prepared. Who knows maybe there will be something here, if not after she gets her high school diploma she can go somewhere else. She could feel a chill in the air, but it did not bother her. She wore a deep blue knit turtleneck sweater, and some black form fitting jeans, and boots. She always liked the feeling of being covered by something. If felt a bit wrong to have bare flesh showing sometimes. She would much rather be in her fur. The fact the Bella was a werewolf didn't bother her, she liked it actually. The freedom to run, the heightened senses. It felt more right than walking around like this. She finally found the room she was looking for, before knocking softly and entering. The teacher knew she was coming so immediately waved her to an empty seat, before quickly introducing her and moving back to the lesson.

She felt all eyes on her and she looked around giving a shy smile, then tried to pay attention. After school she would need to pick up some notebooks and things.

"Hi! I am Mike," A voice to her right whispered to her. Bella just looked over slightly and gave a smile, not even making eye contact before she turned back trying to pay attention. It was kind of hard because she had nothing to write any notes with, but also, there were so many smells in here. She had to stop and sort them all out. Usually she never really went into crowded places. Her old home was an even smaller town than this and her father and her usually kept to themselves. So being thrust into the middle of so many new thrilling sensations was pretty fun. Closing her eyes, Bella took a deep breath in, not noticing that in the back of the room a pair of pitch black eyes were glaring deeply into her.

Her other classes seem to fly by, then it was lunch time. She felt her stomach growl, blushing in embarrassment, hoping no one heard. Quickly following the steady stream of students she made her way to the cafeteria and looked around hungerly. She ended up buying two hamburgers, fries, and chips from the ala carte line. Finding an empty table she stared ravenous at her food. A wolf was always hungry, that is what her dad always says. As she was about to devour her first hamburger when she heard seats being pulled out from either side of her. Looking up, she unexpectedly found four people around her.

"Hi! I am Angela!"

"I'm Jessica!"

"I'm Eric."

"And you know me from your english class Mike!" Bella slowly closed her mouth giving them a shy smile, scanning over each face. Never really having friends, she really didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Hi." Was all that her brain could muster.

"We don't get new kids here often! Where did you move from? What grade are you in? The student paper wants to know!" Eric asked quickly. Bella just frowned at the sudden burst of questions.

"Umm, up north, near the Canadian border, and I am a senior?" She answered hoping that was the right answer. Looking from side to side trying to figure out what was going on, and more importantly, when she was able to eat her food.

"We should hang out some time! Its always nice to meet new people, so rarely do we get anyone to small townland Forks." Angela spoke with a smile. Bella just merely nodded at the comment. They asked to see her schedule, and Bella handed it over. Apparently they all had classes together after lunch, and Bella didn't know what to do but smile again. Suddenly she heard the side door slam open causing her head to turn watching a group of students walk in from the parking lot.

"Those are the Cullens. The most beautiful kids in school, but they talk with no one. They aren't good enough for us mortals," Jessica said jokingly. Bella cocked her head to the side and just watched them. It was true they were beautiful, stunning. First was a petite pixie girl, almost looked magical. She was twirling in the hands of a tall boy, shaggy blonde hair. He almost had a pained lost expression on his face, but his eyes were glued to the pixie. Next was a tall skinny boy brownish-red hair, kind of short and spiked. He kind of looked like a goth kid, neutral expression on his face, almost feminine features. After that came a huge guy, must be a athelite. Muscles on top of muscles, buzz cut, and a dopey grin.

Then last one in the group made Bella freeze. Almost if she had the wind knocked out of her. It was a tall, beautiful girl, no woman. Flowing golden blonde hair, beautiful features, sharp eyes. Wearing a white double breasted peacoat, a pair of tight white jeans, hands in her pockets, and rolling her eyes as she followed her siblings. She looked like she stepped out of a Vogue magazine, or some runway show in Paris. Bella couldn't breath, she couldn't do anything, but stare at this woman. Slamming her hands on the table which caused most of the lunchroom to quickly turns towards her including said beautiful woman. Bella couldn't help but stare into those deep black eyes as the widen at her in shock. She felt a cool substance run down her lips and could tell her nose started to bleed. Her vision started to blur, except the woman, no the goddess. Red veins started to appear in her vision, Trying to gasp for a breath, she started to tremble unable to do anything but stare. Darkness started to envelop her as she took every bit of power she had left an with all her might she pushed back against the table and started to fall back. The blonde goddess no long in her vision she felt her lungs start to work again, but it was too late as there was nothing left but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Normal disclaimer-I don't own twilight.**_

_**This fic is rated M for later chapters. **_

_**Please read and review, I hope you like it!**_

The darkness felt good soothing almost. It calmed her nerves. Her mind was slowly down however it was stuck on one topic now. The blonde goddess. Who was she, what happened? Why did Bella feel this way? What did it all mean? There was one thing for certain she had to go, she had to go to her goddess. She had to protect her, serve her, please her. The feeling was overpowering, and her heart ached. It felt that something was wrong, but at the same time right. She had to go. Bella's eyes shot open and she quickly looked around. This was definitely not a cafeteria. She was in a bed, something was wrong. Hearing the soft beep of machines next to her, the smell of cleaning supplies, and the faint odor of death in the air. She sat up quickly, trying to find a way to get out of here.

"Nono," She mumbled as she saw an IV in her arm.

"Its ok, you are safe." Bella looked up so quickly she got light headed. There was a doctor sitting on a chair to the side of the bed. He was young for a doctor, handsome, blond hair, golden eyes that studied her. Bella opened her mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. "My name is Dr. Cullen, you may call me Carlisle if you wish." He spoke softly not moving.

"What happened?" Bella was finally able to croak out.

"You had an….episode,"Carlisle spoke very carefully while watching her intently. She really couldn't smell him, since the cleaning supplies over powered her nose.

"I...I didn't hurt anyone?" frowning and whispering softly, Bella wasn't sure if the doctor heard her.

"Oh no, nothing like that happened. You started to hemorrhage from your nose and eyes. It was something new to me. We were very worried. I am very happy you are alright though." Bella looked up at him with a small smile.

"Th...thank you for helping me. I don't know what happened. My dad never told me about anything like that." She frowned and started to pick at her blanket in her lap. She wish she could say more, but Charlie said that she could never tell anyone unless they were special like her.

"Isabella, I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to know we are in a very private wing in the hospital. No one can hear you." Bella looked back up and nodded quickly.

"Of course Carlisle!" He paused for a second, as if he was surprised she called him by his name, and expecting something else.

"Are you...a werewolf?" He spoke softly eyes never leaving her. Bella instantly paled, and bristled.

"I...I..I am not suppose to tell anyone! Oh god did I shift?!" Bella started to panic, with a million scenarios in her head, all of her going wolf and eating a bunch of high schoolers.

"You aren't from the La Push pack?" A weird question that came out of no where. Bella scrunched her brow, and looked at him confused.

"Wh..whats that?" She was trying hard not to cry, horrified that she could of hurt people.

"Isabella, you have to calm down for me. You didn't hurt anyone I promise. And I knew because I could smell you." He spoke to her very gently. Smell her? Does that mean.

"Are you?" her voice cracked a little.

"Oh no, I am something different. I am...a vampire." He was very hesitant again, and he still spoke low.

"Oh wow! Really! How cool, my dad Charlie told me that vampires exist, but I never meet one. So..so you are like me? Ummm, different?" He merely nodded and gave her a soft smile. "Thank god. I really never had anyone to talk to, but my dad about this. Now he is gone. So I wasn't sure what to do."

"Can you tell me what you were doing when your episode happened? My children had to pull you out of the school quickly. They were worried you were going to...change." Bella wrapped her arms around her ribs and wiggled her nose slightly.

"I was looked at someone, a girl. Blonde hair, and black eyes. She came in the lunch room with friends and when I saw her it all happened so fast. Felt like I couldn't breath, then my vision blurred, but she stayed completely clear. Then I saw red veins in my visions, and I couldn't breath, so I pushed myself with everything I had and feel back. God people must think I am a freak." Looking down she started to pick at the blanket again.

"Oh no. No one thinks that. The school believes you had a seizure." Bella looked up at him and blinked.

"A seizure?" Carlisle just nodded again. "I wonder if this what dad was talking about with imprinting. Do you think that is what it was?"

"I am honestly not sure. I am not well verse in...wolf physiology as I am with vampires and humans."

"He said that all wolves imprint. That when you look at someone you know, like they are your whole world now. He said imprints are like soulmates. That when you imprint on someone your body slows down its aging process and ages with your mate. That you are connected. That when a imprint dies, you die quickly after."

"I see. Is there any...effects for the imprint?" He looked at her curiously.

"All he said was the wolf who was imprinting would have the need, great desire to do whatever their mates want, to serve follow, protect. And the one that got the imprint only got a...tickle? I am sorry sometimes dad said weird stuff."

"A tickle?" He chuckled. Bella quickly looked up and nodded with a soft smile.

"I know it sounds silly, and I don't know what vampires do in this kind of thing. But I can't stop...thinking. Feeling, aching about her. I have to...I have to find her. _My _goddess." Bella spoke the last two words quietly. All these new feelings were confusing.

"What is your views on other wolf packs? Or something your father expanded upon?"

"Oh no. Nooooo thank you. Dad told me some packs aren't good at all. That they force their females to mate and stuff. Me and dad were never in a pack. Just me and him were ok, I didn't need a lot of people. Dad always said wolves are social creatures, but only social to the right people."

"Understandable. Bella do you have residence in Forks yet? I notice you just moved down here."

"Not yet I was suppose to do that right after school. Man I didn't even get to finish my burgers before I passed up," she sighed quietly. Everything was getting confusing so fast. But at least she found a friend who knew the true her. Carlisle was quiet, he seemed to be contemplating something. Bella just stayed quiet and fiddled with her blanket more. Carlisle quickly stood up and Bella flinched slightly at the quick movement.

"Would you, like to stay with my family while we figure this out? It seems we are all in a peculiar situation." His voice was almost strained but it was still gentle with her. She wasn't sure what to do. She needed a place to stay but she felt her insides were a complete mess. Her mind was only on one thing.

"I have...have to find her. My..my goddess." Bella whimpered softly, almost like a kicked puppy.

"I will help you find her Isabella, but I think you should...come stay with us. We have much more to discuss about us being different. The hospital isn't exactly the best place for such a conversation.

"You will?!" If Bella was in wolf form right now she would be wagging her tail. Carlisle just gave another chuckle.

"Yes. Your clothing and effects are in the bathroom. How about you get changed and we shall depart?" He gently started to unhook her from the machines, and Bella could only just nod happily. He left the room, and she quickly ran to the bathroom. Her wallet and keys were sitting on the sink and her clothing folded neatly on a table to the side. Quickly checking her wallet, all her money, bank cards, and driver licence were there. Redressing as fast as she could, she raced out the bathroom and out the room, promptly colliding head first into what felt like a brick wall. She started to fall back, but a firm grip caught her.

"Shit I am sorry!" She squeaked trying to get back on her feet.

"Its ok Isabella, are you alright?"

"Yes sorry, am a klutz. Dad said he has never heard of a klutzy wolf, I am the first," She said with a frown.

"Nothing wrong with that," Carlisle said with a smile, and started to guide her out of the hospital. They took the elevator down to the ground floor, and Bella took a breath. She finally got a chance to smell Carlisle, and memorize his scent. It was evergreens, she instantly liked it. She figured would smell of hospital or worse death, but it wasn't bad at all.

"What do I smell like?" Asking suddenly. Carlisle cocked an eyebrow, and looked at her.

"Well not as bad as other werewolves. You smell of dog if it just got a bath in vanilla shampoo."

"I smell of wet dog?!" Bella started to panic again, and she heard Carlisle laugh.

"No, faint smell of a dog with vanilla. No wet in there." Bella sighed with relief. Suddenly feeling all self conscious. They walked out of the building and came up to the doctor's car. The luxury car clicked open and Carlisle smoothly got in.

"Wow, your car is shiny!" He just gave her a soft smile, and pulled out of the parking lot. Bella looked out the window watching the scenery. When suddenly Carlisle's phone buzz. He sighed softly guessing who it could be. Picking it up he tried not to show any hint of annoyance.

"Hello Alice."

_You are bringing a mutt home?_

"Indeed I am," He spoke neutrally to her tiny freak out.

_Why? _She was whining now.

"Did you see anything to indicate I should not?" He waiting for a reply.

_No...I only saw you were bringing her home. _She sighed in defeat. Carlisle looked at Bella to see if there was any indication she could hear what Alice was saying. He had the volume of his phone turned down very low to avoid eavesdroppers. And unsure of werewolf anatomy, he wasn't sure if the girl could hear. Bella just stayed glued to the window watching the world go by in complete oblivion.

"Its a singularity, its not part of the others." He really didn't like talking about this when the subject of conversation was two feet away.

_Really? _The clairvoyant actually sounded surprised. Carlisle hummed in response.

"No affiliation."

_Well what happened yesterday?_

"I will tell you when I get home. Oh and Alice? Tell Rosalie to stay out of sight please?" He could hear the confusion in the silence.

_Ooooooookay._

"Will be there in ten minutes, make sure everyone is...behaved. Bye Alice." He clicked off the phone and glanced over again. Bella was none the wiser.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you like. Usual disclaimer, I don't own shit! =)**_

Pulling up to the house Bella's eyes went wide. The place looked like it was a modern piece of art. She slowly got out of the car trying to take everything in. The residence was tucked away in sprawling redwood trees. It was beautiful. The glass windows shined as the sun was lowering, and it was very peaceful here. Lifting her head, Bella took a deep breath.

"Welcome home." A gentle voice snapped her out of her ravine. Bella looked to the side, to find another beautiful woman walk towards them in a soft purple sun dress. Brown long hair falling delicately around her, a warm genuine smile across her lips. This woman made Bella feel safe. She looked young, with a hint of sophistication. Maybe late twenties. She embraced Carlisle and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then turned to smile warmly at Bella. She came up to her and hugged her warmly.

"Very nice to meet you Isabella, I am Esme, Carlisle's wife." She was definitely the mothering type.

"You can call me Bella if you want. I know Isabella is a mouth full sometimes." Bella blushed for some reason.

"Of course Bella. Carlisle told me about your situation before you left the hospital. I am glad you are ok. I cooked some dinner for you, because I figured you must be starving." Bella practically jumped at the thought of food.

"Where are the children?" Esme just rolled her eyes and pointed to the woods.

"They wanted to watch from the shadows. Trying to be suspicious." She tisk.

"I was not!" A high melodious voice said behind her suddenly with a rush of wind. Bella jump, and almost fell down spinning around. There was the pixie girl she saw at school.

"Especially you Alice," Esme teased with a smile.

"I just don't know what's going on!" The pixie seemed flustered, and Bella just stayed silent, looking at her feet.

"Try doing one now, that she is here. It might help." Carlisle said gently. Suddenly Bella's skin started to prickle and she looked up to see the pixie's eyes straight white, pupils gone, but it was as if she was staring right at Bella. She tried to take a step back, but her back collided with Carlisle chest again, and he steadied her, but also kept her in place to watch. Bella tilted her head to the side trying to decide if she should be curious or cowering. Suddenly the pixie's eyes blinked and turned a brilliant amber golden color. She gave a huge smile and jumped at Bella. Bella gave a squeak then realized Alice was hugging her.

"Oh ya. She is a good one. A keeper. And we are gonna be best friends!" She jumped around all giddy. "Its also nice you don't smell like other mutts too! Kind of refreshing." Bella just nodded fast trying to decipher what she was talking about. "I'm Alice by the way. And I know you mean no harm."

"I'm Bella." She said nervously, trying not to fidget.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward, come say hello! She is cool!" Alice turned her head and yelled at the trees. Suddenly there was a burst of wind, and in the blink of an eyes, three people were standing behind her. The muscle guy, the shaggy blonde, and the goth guy, all watching her warily.

"Its feed the puppy time, lets all go inside." Esme said gently, placing a hand on the small of Bella's back guiding her to the house. Bella could still feel all eyes on her. As they entered the house, Bella's scenes were immediately assaulted with the delectable smell of cooked meats. Esme sat Bella down at the dining room table, and her eyes raked over every food item laid out. There was hardly any surface not covered. I looked up at the kind woman, silently asking for permission.

"Yes, go ahead sweetheart. I hope you like everything. Tell me if something is off, I unfortunately couldn't taste any of it as we were cooking." Bella eagerly took some sausage, pork chops, steak, and baked beans, and started to devour the food. She paused choking on the food feeling a hand softly pat her back. "Slow down sweetheart, it's not going anywhere." Bella coughed, eyes watering, trying to regain a shred of composer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean. Its just this is the best food I have ever had! Are you like one of those famous cooks?" Esme blushed shaking her head.

"You are too sweet. I use to cook all the time before. I do miss it alot, so this is quite fun cooking again. Always found food so fascinating, why I have so many cook books."

"Why don't you cook anymore?" Bella's asked after she swallowed another mouth full.

"I do not require this kind of food anymore." Esme chuckled. The others slowly sat around the table watching her. Alice sat on her other side still looking happy.

"Your vampires too? Like Carlisle?" Bella suddenly question eyes darting around quickly? Esme nodded. "Cool! This is my first time meeting vampires...well beside Carlisle. Its really nice to find others like me. Different and such." They all looked taken back by how Bella was excited to meet them. Maybe they didn't like other wolves?

"What brought you to Forks Bella?" Alice questioned.

"Well after my Dad died I was going through his stuff, and there was a napkin with Forks Washington written on it buried under some magazines. So I came here."

"What happened to your mother?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I never meet her. I don't even know what she looks like. She left when I was three."

"I'm sorry dear." Esme frowned rubbing her back softly.

"Its ok. I mean my dad showed me everything. He taught me everything about being a wolf. Or at least tried to. He got sick though. So he prepared me for it. So when he did pass I didn't hurt. I got emancipated. I sold everything that didn't fit in my truck and didn't need and drove down here." The room suddenly got quiet, and Bella just looked down at her food awkwardly. She felt bad for killing the mood. Suddenly Alice pipped up.

"So you're a puppy? I bet you look cute!" Bella looked up and smiled. She always liked her wolf form.

"I can show you if you want?" She offered. It was always so freeing to shift.

"Oh will you?" Alice bounced in her seat.

"Sure! Outside? I don't want to scratch the floor. Its so pretty."

"You won't silly!" Bella jumped out of her seat and went into the adjoining living room so she had room and they could see. But first.

"Turn around. I have..have to take off my cloths so I don't rip em. I love this sweater." She was blushing so hard. The vampires did as they were told even the boys, and she quickly flung off her clothing. Closing her eyes she pulled her wolf out from deep down. Feeling her bones shift and move smoothly, fur around her body engulfed her and warmed her up. She dropped to all fours and her body melted away into a pure white wolf. She was huge compared to normal wolves. But compared to other werewolves, she was a bit on the runty side. She was a bit bigger then a great dane. Ice blue eyes, and fluffy tail, she shook herself stretching out her limbs and panted happily. Tail thumping happily against the floor, and she whined softly trying to signal.

_**You can turn around now! **_Her mind while also. She didn't know why she was thinking it they couldn't hear her. But Edward and Alice turned around first followed by everyone else.

"How cute!" Alice squealed and jumped up and tackled her. Jasper and Edward flinched, but Esme laughed. Bella's tail was wagging harder, licking and smelling Alice. The pixie smelled of lavender, it was nice. Panting happily, she ran in tight circle and gave another small whine.

_**Did I do good? **_

"She is asked if she did good." Edward spoke in a low voice. Bella cocked her head to the side.

_**I can be heard? **_

"Yes you can be heard." Edward simply watched her talking like it was no big thing.

"Yes you did good Bella," Esme said warmly.

"Yay! Eddie can hear you in wolf form! That solves a lot of problems." Alice giggled burying her face into the soft snow white fur.

"So when is Rosalie gonna come down from the roof?" Emmett said with a grin.

"Emmett…" Carlisle spoke softly as if warning. The sudden spike in authority made Bella quickly lay down eye low.

"What? I just don't understand why she isn't here. She needs to be apart of this too."

_**Who is Rosalie? **_

"Another sibling in this household," Edward spoke immediately answering her thought.

"I do not think it wise at this point in time for Rosalie to be here. I asked her to stay out of sight, and she is. I will answer all the questions later." Carlisle didn't look happy, and the omega instincts kicked on in Bella.

_**I sorry, don't be mad.**_

"He is not mad at you," Carlisle looked questioningly at Edward, and the boy merely pointed at Bella.

"Yo Rose! Just come down here already!" Emmett shouted. Alice tried to soothe Bella, as Carlisle frustration grew, and Esme shook her head and walked over to the girls.

"Emmett!"

"What is going on down here?" A smooth beautiful voice made Bella's ear twitch. She looked to the side, and her breath caught in her throat, as she saw her goddess at the front door. Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wearing a white tank top, and white jeans. Her skin was pale and her eyes were amber now. Bella remember last time they were black. Bella quickly stood up on all fours and tired to back up. She ran into a table, making a noticeable sound Rosalie turned her head. Her eyes narrowed at Bella, and she didn't know what to do. Bella was stunned at her beauty, and the overwhelming need to do anything she want, and protect her flooded over all her senses. But what should she do though? Bella could now smell her, and would never forget it. It was jasmine.

"So I take it we now have a pet." She sneared not taking her eyes off Bella. Did Bella anger her already? No! She had to fix

_**I sorry goddess I make better I sorry. **_

"Apparently she thinks.." Edward was smirking but suddenly interrupted by Rosalie.

"Shut it Edward," Rosalie snaps.

"Don't you want to hear what she is thinking sister?" Edward teased.

"Eddie I am not in the mood."

"I would think you would love to hear praises of you anytime of the day. I wouldn't call it conceited but, it kind of is." Edward quipped. Bella could feel her anger, could taste it. She had to serve, and protect. She sprung up bared her teeth and growled low at Edward.

_**Back off! **_

"Bella I need you to calm down," Esme stood beside her in a blink of an eye. Jasper and Emmett were crouched down now too eyes black watching Bella. But she wouldn't take her eyes off the person that was angering Rosalie.

"Jaz calm down," Alice spoke softly behind her. "Its ok, everyone calm down."

"Edward apologize to Rosalie," Carlisle spoke, slowly walking forward towards the standoff.

"What did I do?" He sounded indignant.

_**Say! **_

"Pup!" Rosalie barked, and immediately Bella went rigid and stood up straight. "I do not require or want your assistance in getting angry at Edward. So lay down and hush." Bella instantly dropped to the floor, but kept her eyes on Edward.

"I know you two like to verbally spar, but maybe we can cut back on that for the time being, yes?" Esme sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Perhaps that is for the best," Edward stared at Bella, emotionless black eyes not moving or blinking.

"How about me and Bella go for a walk, and you all have that talk. As _civilized _ people," Esme stressed the word eyes passing over each person. "When I get back, I want to hear nothing else on this matter. The ground rules will be set, and we will all be on the same page or so help me," Esme was scary angry. Everyone looked away or down in embarrassment or submission. No one would challenge her. Esme delicately picked up Bella's clothing and tried to scoot her out the door. Bella was unsure what to do. She wanted to stay here with her goddess, but she wanted to go with Esme. Esme was so nice and caring. "Its ok Bella everyone will be ok, she will be ok." Esme whispered and knelt down to her. Letting out a sigh she stood up and dutifully followed Esme. She was pretty much the alpha now in wolf terms. Walking outside the sun was setting, Bella trotted quietly behind Esme.

"I am sorry that happened Bella, usually they are bettered mannered than that," Esme spoke softly looking back and down at the wolf. A whimper was all that was replied with. Bella didn't like to bark or howl. "And I know everything happening. Carlisle told me about it, so you don't need to worry about it with me. Though you did happen to pick the toughest one in the bunch." Chuckling softly they kept walking through the darkening woods. Tilting her head to the side Bella was confused. "Rosalie?"

_**Goddess hates me, doesn't want me. I am bad. **_

"I bet you are thinking she hates you right now don't you? I can't hear you but the look in your pretty blue eyes says so." Bella gave a soft yip and trotted around her. "She doesn't hate you, if she hated you she try to hurt you."

_**If goddess wanted to hurt me to make it better I would let. **_

"But she didn't so she doesn't hate you." Esme sat under a huge redwood patting her lap softly. Laying down as gently as she could, she laid her massive head in Esme lap. "I don't know everything about wolves, but I will try to are apart of this family now Bella. The children will warm up I promise. Alice already loves you which is a step in the right direction, and I can tell Emmett is ready to join the cause." Bella listened, enjoying the soft hands stroking her ears. "It seems like you will be around as long us now. And company is always needed." Closing her eyes Bella relaxed continuing to listen to Esme.

_**Maybe...one day goddess love me. **_

"You don't seem to be the dominant type I have noticed," Bella just sneezed at the comment, she wanted nothing to do with hierarchy. "That is probably for the best." Esme just chuckled. "Hmmm, that was quick, how about we head on back and I can make you some desert? I always wanted to try some interesting recipes." Bella's tail began to wag, any food is good food. "Would you like to change now? I have your clothing? It might be easier? At least for conversations." She would rather stay a wolf, but she sat up and trotted behind the tree changing back to a human.

"O...ok." Esme held out her clothing to the side of the tree, making sure to give her some privacy. Changing quickly the slowly made their way back to the house. Bella tried not to twitch walking two steps behind Esme.

"I"m an omega," She blurted out suddenly. Esme paused and turned around, slightly confused.

"An omega?"

"Its...its like last man on totem poll. I guess. I don't have any dominance drive. Pack use omega sometimes to keep peace, keep pack calm. Others use omega's to release frustration and anger, since we don't fight back. Dad always said in hierarchy its just as important as alpha." They were still standing still, Esme just listening quietly.

"Oh I see. I guess that makes sense. I can understand the position. Important, yet easy to take advantage of. As vampires we don't do such prominent ladders. We are a family we work stuff out together. But when the need arises me and Carlisle are deciding votes. Yet I understand that some things you do instinctively, and cannot help, like not walking with me only behind me." Esme mused softly.

"Its...its not right to walk with alpha," Bella mumbled. Her dad taught her that, he wanted to make sure she understood all the dealing within a pack so she would always be safe.

"Oh and I am the alpha?" Bella looked down nodding slowly. Feeling like she did bad she stayed perfectly still. "Oh I see. Because of back there? How I put everyone in line?" Bella just nodded again quickly. "I would like you to walk with me Bella, not behind me. Hard to talk that way. And if it makes you feel awkward think of it as an order, ok?" Taking a deep breath Bella nodded. They started to walk again and Bella tried not to feel awkward. Looking quickly to the side she saw Esme giving her a warm smile. Bella returned a small smile, and they quickly came up to the house. Esme ushered in Bella, and they both looked around half expecting a war zone. They found Emmett and Jasper playing video game with Alice on the couch looking bored. She quickly spun around though with a huge grin plastered on her face as they entered the house.

"Yay your back!" Jumping up she skipped over to them.

"I was going to attempt to make some cookies if you would like to join us dear?" Esme smiled still ushering Bella toward the kitchen. Sitting Bella on the bar stools at the other side of the counter, she walked around and started to gather ingredients and Alice quickly helped her.

"Why do you have this food when you don't eat it?" Bella suddenly asked. Esme gave a grin, flashing Bella a smile as she started to mix.

"After I heard what happened yesterday I kind of figured I would need some things." She gave a wink. All Bella could do was stare dumbfounded back at her.

"So cool," she managed to muttered. Both Esme and Alice laughed.

"Sometimes she is better at predicting stuff than me." Alice snickered.

"I do have to stay on the ball a lot of times with you all around."

"Oh not true! We are angels!" Emmett exclaimed. Suddenly the air flooded with the scent of jasmine and Bella had to close her eyes.

"You seriously need to look up the definition if you think you qualify to be an angel," An angel voice right beside her. Alice was cackling, and even Esme let out a light chuckle.

"Rose you wound me," Emmett feigned hurt.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing over here?" Carlisle said, Bella suddenly feeling more presence around her, yet still keeping her eyes closed and quiet.

"We..are making cookies," Esme replied.

"No way! Chocolate chip?" Emmett said rushing over to watch.

"Why does the flavor matter, you can't eat any?" Rosalie sneared.

"It is important! I mean, its chocolate chip! I wanna try one!" Bella could feel the big guy right behind her.

"Serious? You are purposefully trying to get sick?"

"It'll hurt, but it'll hurt so good baby," Bella bristled only slightly at the baby nickname. But she kept still, and quiet.

"Its gonna taste like dirt." Rosalie deadpanned.

"But I will taste the love!"

"While I am cooking with love Emmett I agree with Rosalie. Trying one might not be the best idea." Esme replied. Bella tried to keep up with the conversation but all she could pay attention was jasmine. The fragrance caressed her, calmed her. She wanted that smell always to be there. Feeling her muscles relax, body get heavier she focused on the scent. The scent of safety, the scent of where she belonged. She tried to hold onto that feeling but lost it when she drifted off into a quiet sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please read and review, I hope you like it._**

**_This story is rated M for later chapters. Right now its mostly T_**

**_If there are any spelling errors I hope you can forgive me!_**

"Bella puppy! Wake up! We are going shopping!" A voice broke through the darkness of slumber. Opening her eyes everything was blurry, she moaned softly trying to wake up. Suddenly however, she felt a jerk on her arm, and it was like she got sucked into a jet engine. The wind rushed through her nose and howled in her ears. Her heart started to pound in her chest, and without warning she was perched on the end of a huge king size bed. Clutching a pillow in her arms still, Bella is wide eyed and perfectly still having no idea what is going on. "We need to pick you out some cloths!" Alice chirped then disappearing into a walk in closet.

'"I...I have clothing though," she responded with a mumble.

"Not with you," The sing song voice was right. "How do you feel about dresses?"

"No!" Bella cried out as quickly as she could. Alice poked her head out of the closet and gave her a curious look.

"Oh? Puppy doesn't like dresses?"

"They..just feel weird and stuff," Trying to explain, Bella felt like a complete dork. Alice simply nods and disappears back into the depth of which is her closet. A few seconds later comes back with a pile of clothing, ushering Bella to the bathroom. Sighing in defeat she changes clothing. Looking at herself she didn't feel right. Wearing a black babydoll top, with some faded slim jeans, and black heels. To bad Bella could barely walk in them. Stumbling out she held onto the door frame for dear life as she looked at Alice. Pained looked etched on her face, she frowned looking down at these awful shoes.

"Why are you holding onto the wall silly?" Giggling, Alice came up to her and studied her handy work.

"I don't do..heels," muttering, but Bella still clung to the wall.

"Oh don't be silly, let go and try them out." Bella had a bad feeling about this, but did as she was told and trembled as she removed her hands. She tried to shuffle her feet forward, and ended up losing her balance. Falling back, she landed hard on her tailbone with a hard thud, while Alice just giggled.

"Not funny!" whining, Bella rubbed her now sore rump.

"I didn't think anyone could be as uncoordinated as that, very well we will find new shoes. I don't think that top is good for you either." Bella felt her top instantly disappear along with the awful shoes and pixie. Letting out a squeak she quickly covered up her black lace bra, blushing furiously.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Hearing the voice of Emmett through Alice's door, made Bella go cold. She felt her heart stop, as the handle turned and the door slowly opened.

"They are changing your freaks!" Hearing a loud slap, and the door slamming closed Bella flinched. That voice was Rosalie her goddess. Did she knew what they were doing? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a top tickle her skin falling perfectly around her body.

"That tickles Alice!" Looking down she saw a black spaghetti top that clung to her frame, and a pair of nice blue sneakers on her feet. "How do you do that? So fast, I didn't even see you?" Bella was in awe.

"Vampire puppy! We can move pretty fast, but only when out of sight. We have to hold back so much with humans. Part of our charm."

"Wow, can you do anything else special?" Bella was now curious.

"Well, vampires have many things. Kind of like wolves, but better." Alice winked at Bella, and she blushed again deeply at being teased. "We have super hearing, speed, strength. Basically the perfect predator, everything about us is used for hunting. We can use our looks, charm, and even pheromones to seduce our pray to get close. But all of us in the family have special gifts."

"Gifts?" Bella was a little confused on that.

"Oh yes. See I can see the future. Pretty handy sometimes. What I see is not set in stone, it can be changed by choices. However I am allowed to see different scenarios sometimes when the need arises, but I am pretty much always right."

"Damn! Thats really cool!" Bella was blown away by all this new information. She knew little to nothing about vampires so this was all a new experience.

"Oh yes! Jaz, or Jasper is an empath, he can control emotions kind of. He can calm things down when it gets too heated of an argument. He feels anger and pain and he soothes the emotions. Edward can read minds, Carlisle has a very strong resistance to blood and the smell of blood. Esme is nice, super nice. She uses it kind of like a glamour, or a daze. Kill em with kindness, that expression is Esme. Emmett is built like a tank, he can take more hits more damage than anyone I have seen. Something about his skin makes it harder to hit him. Then there is Rosalie." Bella perked up at the name of her soulmate, and Alice just giggled at the obvious reaction. "Rosalie is by far the strongest of us. Million times over."

"Really? I would think..Emmett," Bella was stunned at this recent news.

"Oh no, now Emmett is pretty strong, but he's got nothing on Rosalie. She could take down any of us if she wanted. That is why I for one, like to stay on her good side." Bella was practically giddy at this new information, when a soft knock interrupted.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Esme soft voice came through the door clearly.

"Yup! Lets go!" Alice chirped dragging Bella out the door with her. Nearly running into Rosalie they turned down the hallway, and Bella tried not to stare as Rosalie sighed watching us run out the house. Alice and Bella climbed into the back of a shiny expensive mercedes sedan parked outside. Esme slipped into the driver seat and too Bella's surprise Rosalie slipped into the seat next to her.

"Off to Port Angeles then! What fun," Esme chuckled softly pulling out of the driving and following the long road to town.

"What are we shopping for?" squeaking Bella tried to stay quiet in the back and not stare too obvious at Rosalie.

"For you silly," Alice smiled.

"We are gonna get you some new clothes, and things so you can live comfortably dear. Pick up some food to while we are out, it seems like I got to go grocery shopping regularly now." Esme mused to herself.

"But I have some stuff in my truck...though its kind of still in the school parking lot."

"Oh don't worry about that dear, the boys are picking it up today. I hope you don't mind….we got your keys after you fell asleep and planned this outing for today," Esme spoke looking up in the rear view mirror for a second. Bella chose not to comment on the weird pause when she spoke.

"Oh no its ok! I just don't want you to waste any money on me."

"Oh we got money don't worry about that silly puppy. I am pretty good at playing the stocks," Alice winked.

"Exactly, don't worry. We need to get you a bed too, and figure out some new arrangements. Seems we are one room short."

"Oh no!" Bella quickly interrupted Esme, "Don't worry about a bed, I don't need one. I really never slept in mine. I liked sleeping as a wolf in my floor bed."

"Floor bed?" Esme asked in confusion.

"Big ol' cushion not really a mattress, stuffed with fluff you lay on the floor?" Tried to explain to the best of her abilities.

"A dog bed? You want to sleep on a dog bed?" Rosalie finally spoke up joining the conversation sounding annoyed. Bella bit her lip, heart hurting at the thought of upsetting her.

"Ya..its easier and I don't take up much space, and I just been alone for a while its safer to sleep in wolf. And I like it and stuff. So its no worry." Bella was red and flustered trying to justify her request.

"Are you sure dear? You don't have to." Esme had hints of concern in her voice.

"Oh yes! Sleeping as a wolf is like being wrapped in a fluffy blanket!" Nodding furiously she tried to put everyone's mind at ease.

"I guess we are making another stop then," Esme and Alice nodded while Rosalie stayed quiet looking out the window. Soon arriving at their destination,they get out the car and see the streets lined with little stores and boutiques. Alice practically skips down the street as if looking for something, Esme walks with Bella, and Rosalie follows behind everyone. Bella can feel her eyes, and it makes her heart race with excitement, but she tries to stay calm. They first go to a few clothing stores. Despite Alice's protest, they bought some tank tops and nice jeans, and a few pairs of sneakers. Alice did make her get a new coat. A black double breasted peacoat, which Bella had to admit, it felt so amazing to wear. Bella couldn't help but smile because it made her think of the memory when she first saw her goddess in the white version of her coat. It was almost like they matched, in a weird way. Upset at the thought she couldn't pay for anything, Alice and Esme waved her off saying it was more than fine. They exited another store with more shopping bags to add to their ever growing collection. Bella got some new sweaters, blouses, button down shirts, and a few really cute tailored vests.

"I can put these bags in the car if you want?" offering hoping to win some brownie points, Bella looked at everyone shyly.

"If you want dear that would be lovely, We will be in grocery store next," smiling Esme gave her the keys from her purse. The contact of the cool skin against her palm made her body tingle. Wondering for a moment if her goddess would feel the same as the Cullen matriarch. Pushing that embarrassing thought down she scooped up all the bags from Alice and Esme, Rosalie refusing to be a pack mule, she turn to find their car. Taking a breath in, she followed her nose to the familiar scent since she forgot where they parked. Weaving in and out of the other vehicles. She finally found the shiny luxury car. and quickly started to push all the recent purchases in the small space. Her ears flickered suddenly when she heard footsteps come up from behind her. Turning around she saw two young men, ripped beyond belief approach her with scowls. They looked native american, one had long dark hair and one was short and cropped.

"Umm, hi?" trying to be friendly, she was still confused on what they were looking at her for. Though her thoughts quickly came to an end when a strong hand clamped around her throat, thrusting her into the van next to the Cullen's car. Letting out a gasp for air, Bella clawed at the vise like hand at her throat.

"What is a lone wolf doing here? You didn't ask permission from us to be on our territory," The guy with long hair hissed at her, while the short haired one, kept her pinned to the van. Oh god they were wolves just like her. Bella tried to squirm and yelp, but she couldn't break free. They were hidden between the droves of parked cars, no one notice her in trouble.

"Holy shit, she's an omega," The other guy stated in shock. This was bad, very bad. Charlie told her stories, of what evil packs did to omegas, and these wolves smelled evil. The smell of rotten and decaying flesh assaulted her sense. "Well if she doesn't have a pack, we should make her joins ours. Things you can make an omega do." He leaned into her, his nose brushed up against her cheek, hot breath on her face made her almost vomit, even though she was being choked. The long hair guy grinned at her wickedly as if he was agreeing with the statement. The panic started to rise up into every inch of Bella. Pure unadulterated fear, oozed through every pore of her body.

"No! NO!" She tried to cry out, but only more yelps came from her lips unable to talk and starting to black out from the lack of air. Closing her eyes, she prayed to her goddess. She wished and hoped, with every fiber of her being. She didn't want this to be the last time she ever saw the golden blonde hair, those dark eyes, and those full rosy lips. A single tear fell from her cheek, as she tried to block out what was about to happen. Abruptly her legs gave away, and she crumbled to the hard asphalt coughing and sucking in much needed breaths. Her lungs felt like she was on fire, as she rubbed her now tender neck. The feeling of a cool touch on her back made her quickly look up to see the concerned faces of Esme crouched down next to her and Alice above her looking angry to something over Bella's shoulder. Turning her head back, Bella's eyes widened at what she saw. Rosalie had both guys by their necks against the van, though she arms were held high up, their feet were dangling in the air.  
"How _DARE _you touch her you mangy mutts. She is _OURS_, and you will never touch her ever again, do you understand or where those words too big for your flea bitten brains," Rosalie hissed. Bella couldn't see her face, just to back of her hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. The guys were clawing at her hands just like Bella was doing only moments before, but Rosalie seemed unphased by the weak struggle.

"She is wolf leech!" One of them choked out.

"I don't fucking care, She is part of our coven you do not touch her," to emphasize her point she squeezed harder, and Bella could hear the gasps and yelps coming from the now subdued wolves.

"Tr...trea...treaty," the one coughed out. Bella was surprised they had the ability to talk still.

"No where in your foolish treaty does it say that we can't have a wolf in our coven. It just states the coven will follow it." Alice now spoke up behind them.

"Do you know who I am?" Rosalie asked scary quiet now. Both shook their heads. "Well ask, about the blonde vampire woman. Go on, I know you all are patched into the hive mind. I'll wait." What was Rosalie trying to do? The guys, blinked quickly and suddenly they both paled looking at her. Something scared the crap out of them, and Bella could smell the sour fragrance of fear, terror from them now. It hit her like a brick wall, and made her eyes water. "If you ever touch what is _MINE _ again I will slaughter you pathetic excuse for a village, and believe me when I say there will be _no..._ survivors." Her voice stayed quiet, but her threat was received loud and clear. She dropped them unceremoniously and took a step back watching them with disgust. The men recovered quickly coughing and rubbing their necks, sending glares at her, but mostly Bella. She saw their eyes, and the hate that filled them. "Make sure everyone knows, or it will be your fault when your village burns, no get fucking lost," She hissed taking an intimidating step towards them. They quickly ran away, with their tails between their legs. The only sound that flooded Bella's ears were the faint sounds of cars driving by, other than that nothing. The three Cullens stayed perfectly still, as Bella tried to breath normally and quietly now. Rosalie suddenly spun around on her feet facing them. Her eyes were like oil slicks, a swirling dark abyss staring directly at her. Bella couldn't help but flinch and cower under the terrifying gaze. Taking long strides, Rosalie strode right up to Bella. Was her goddess gonna yell at her now? Leaning down, Rosalie nose was only inches from hers. Bella tried to lean back, but was entranced with the dark eyes so close to hers.

"Rosalie…" Esme spoke quietly like a warning or a plead. Bella couldn't tell which one though.

"You will not go anywhere without one of us, do you understand?" Rosalie obvious ignored Esme, staring straight down at her. Something flickered in her eyes, but she continued to peer down at Bella, unblinking and unmoving.

"Ye..yes ma'am," a horrible squeaky voice left Bella's lip as she nodded quickly as she could.

"And if any of those mutts talk to you, come near you, or even breath on you, I want you to tell me immediately." Rosalie continued, her voice dark and low.

"Y..ye...yes goddess," Bella tried not to shake in fear as she nodded quickly again. Rosalie's eyes twitched at the name goddess, but she didn't draw any attention to it.

"Lets finish up shopping so we can go home, I need to hunt now." Muttering the tall blonde turned heel again and walk towards the grocery store they were suppose to go to from the start. Letting out a breath, Bella didn't even realize she was holding in, she held her arms across her ribs holding herself confused on what to do next. Esme and Alice tried to soothe her, but no matter what was said, Bella's mind was swirling with confusing thoughts and unanswered questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I just want to first say thank you for allll of the warm reviews. Even thank you to the disgruntled reviews. I like them all. I like hearing about ups and downs of my story. I never realized how popular this story was. _**

**_Second I just wanted to quickly focus on something. I have had a few questions, comments, concerns, and a few upset citizens. Bella is an omega wolf. Its a real thing, I didn't make it up. Its actually found in nature in real wolf packs. if you don't know what it is. All you have to do is Google "Omega wolf" and several websites will pop up. I have touched upon it in early chapters, and touch upon it here. An omega wolf is basically low man in the pack. Bottom of the food chain. One definition i found said this :_**omega animals are subordinate to all others in the community, and are expected by others in the group to remain submissive to everyone. Omega animals may also be used as communal scapegoats or outlets for frustration, or given the lowest priority when distributing food.

**_I did want to be different so thus yes. Bella is a submissive wolf for this story. I always felt Bella to be submissive to Edward in the stories and in the movies. She just ISNT a strong person. That is just my opinion, and I respect others for theirs. Does that mean Bella will always be hoping Rosalie will come save her ass. Probably not. She will get better. But she will probably not try to run the show, so to speak. I usually let the story tell me what to write, and go with the flow. I don't see that Bella will ever become a super badass here riding a Harley bike, smoking a cigarette, while doing whatever. (Just an example) Rose-Badass Bella-growing into her own, but still submissive to Rose. And there is nothing wrong with that. _**

**_Sorry for the rant I just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. This is just the beginning of the story. I am still introducing everything to you all, fleshing them out, so we can get the ball rolling. GIVE ME SOME TIME! =) _**

**_This next part I am actually back tracking a little. I wanted Rosalie a chance to get her tell her story. Fill in a little of the blanks here and there before we move on to new content with Bella. If you all like the Rosalie point of view I will keep it, if not will just stick with Bella. _**

**_Thats enough out of me. Usual disclaimer-I don't own shit!_**

**_Please read and review, even if bad review I like them all 3_**

_**Flashback Rose-PoV**_

Rosalie tinkered in her garage as the dawn quickly approached. It was her sanctuary, her happy place so to speak. While the family each had a car, she had five. It was her passion, it was what kept her sane all these years. Seeing the trends, the differences, the progress year after year. Bless Esme, she always made sure where ever they were, that she built, or bought a house with a substantial garage. Ever since she first met the woman, she liked her. Esme was a better mother than her own biological mother. Esme always protected her, even though she really didn't need it. Glancing at the clock, she had an hour before she would have to get ready for school, so that was plenty of time to clear her mind through nice monotonous tune ups for the cars. Checking her babies first, then she check the rest of the families. It was her responsibility basically to make sure everyone car was in working order. Which was fine by her, they really didn't ask her to do anything else. Rose like to feel useful, and needed so it was the best of both worlds. She leaned under the hood of the eyesore yellow Porsche checking the oil, still upset that Alice would pick such an ostentatious color. Her eyes quickly flickered upward to see Carlisle standing in the doorway watching her.

"Yes?" Her eyes watched him for a second before returning to her work. Not bothering to stop her work.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" She crawled underneath the car, keeping her hands busy.

"You seemed to be lost in thought last night." Carlisle was to observant for his own good. He kept tabs on all his family, but it seemed he always kept a special eye on Rosalie. It probably because her past was a bit darker than the rest. Tilting her head to the side, she paused and her hands froze.

"I was...drifting down memory lane last night. Nothing to fret over Carlisle." The response was quick and short hopefully that will get him to back off.

"You were thinking about when you were turned again, weren't you?" It wasn't so much of a question it was a fact. Her eye twitched as she emptied the oil into a pan, and slid out from the vehicle smoothly. She stayed quiet as she stood up wiping her hands with a rag, not meeting his eyes.

"Somethings you don't forget," a reply finally broke the silence. She didn't mean to think about it last night, it just happened. She was out hunting and caught a black bear. As she was feeding she saw the blood and it reminded her. Of the pain, the hurt, of how she was broken and lost. She remembered it all, every detail, every sound, every sense. Then she remembered how a few years later after her turning, she snuck away from Carlisle and hunting everyone of them down, and killed them as slowly and painfully as possible. The humans had no body to find once she was done. The pain she felt was nothing compared to what they felt in their last moments of their worthless lives.

"What you felt, went through, is the worst possible pain a person can go through and I…"

"No," She quickly interrupted him in a calm voice, eyes meeting his for the first time. "No. When I tracked them down, and found them. What I did to them is the worst pain a person can feel." She knew her eyes were swirling black, as she held his gaze. Only Carlisle knew what she did, she kept it a secret from the rest of them. It was really none of their business, and she didn't want to have Eddie's, _holier than thou_, look or speech.

"Make sure you hunt before school," Carlisle spoke quietly, still studying her. She merely nodded at his request and went back to her previous project. Taking that last statement to mean their conversation was done.

The rest of the morning and afternoon went by at a boring pace. High school can only be so interesting. She briefly thought what college degree she should get now, she had fifteen bachelors, nine masters, and two doctorates. She did think educating herself was important, so there were times when they moved the others went to highschool while she went to a nearby university. She could pull off college student pretty easy, and it was nice every few years to not have to be near her 'siblings' everyday. The bell finally rang for lunch and she quickly packed up her things and made a quick 'human' exit. She went to grab a quick snack, she could smell a few deer behind the school. Quickly draining and disposing of the meal, she made her way back to the volvo where the rest of her family was. She only half paid attention as she checked her hair in the sideview mirror.

"There was a wolf in my history class I tell you! And what's worse I couldn't read her!" Eddie boy sounded like a spoiled brat. A wolf here? He must of ate some bad blood. No way a La Push mutt would dare bring his ass here. Rolling her eyes she started to make her way to the cafeteria side door, and the others followed her. She slowed her stride and her eyes fell upon Alice and Jasper. Watching them interact she felt a twinge of jealousy in her dead heart. She wanted that. That love in their eyes. Yes Jasper looked to be in deep pain, because of all the teenage angst floating around in this place. But the way he looked at Alice, while she twirled in his arms. Jasper didn't have eyes for anyone else. Emmett flung open the door with a grin, he always enjoyed the gossip whispers as we entered. Thought it was amusing about the theories or stories of why they wouldn't hang out with anyone else, but themselves.

"Those are the Cullens. The most beautiful kids in school, but they talk to no one. They aren't good enough for us mortals," Rosalie ear twitched as she heard the whisper across the room. Rosalie sighed, going into her human mode, breathing and blinking like a human, and tuning out all immature gossip she made her way towards their table. She froze when she heard a loud bang to the side. Where that comment came from. Turning her head to the side, she spotted a petite girl, stiff, not breathing and staring right at her. Taking a deep breath, Rose's eyes widened as she realized it was indeed a wolf. What the hell was a wolf doing here. The girl started to shake only slightly, but she could see it clearly.

"Dear god is it going to shift right here?" Emmett sub-whispered so no one would hear, but another vampire. Rose couldn't help but remain staring at the girl, and watch in horror as blood started slowly drip down her nose. The scent hit her immediately, of roasted vanilla. Why didn't this wolf smell just as bad as the others?

"Jaz, go outside!" Alice sub-voiced panicked to her mate. Rose felt an unknown sensation suddenly. Like a feather being brushed against her mind. It wasn't Eddie boy, this was something different. The feeling spread throughout her body, and the foreign feeling of warmth crept through her dead heart. What the? Focusing back on the girl, she had to bite back a gasp, at what she saw now. On the corner of the girl's eyes, thin streams of blood started to flow down her pale cheek. How in the world was this girl bleeding from her eyes now? Rose was locked in a gaze with this wolf, this girl, this tiny pathetic looking girl. And she didn't know what to do. She saw her body shake more, and surprisingly a quick jerk of her hand, tipped her chair and sent the girl flying backwards. Snapping out of her shock, she quickly turned to the others, minus Jasper.

"We need to get her outside to the hospital now! We don't know if this mutt is changing in front of everyone!" she sub-hissed at them. Emmett and Alice quickly pushing through the now crowding mass of kids. Eddie boy was just glaring and hissing towards the commotion. "Help or leave." Was all Rose said before she followed her siblings.

"Yo! Get out of the way so we can take her to our Dad!" Emmett voice boomed through the room. He immediately got everyone's attention.

"If you all could be so kind to get out of the way, she just had a seizure and needs medical help, " Rosalie glared at everyone in front of her, and they all sprung away from her like she had the plague. Emmett scoped the tiny girl up and stared at her for a second.

"This wolf doesn't smell? Did anyone else notice that?" He sub whispered looking at them quickly. Rose merely nodded, and so did Alice looking at the girl perplexed. Pulling out her cell phone, they made their way towards Emmett's jeep, Alice took his keys quickly and Rose slid in the back.

"Awww, man. In the back of my own ride?" Emmett looked like we just took away his favorite toy.

"If it wakes up you can hold it down," Rose merely stated quickly dialing a number.

"You're stronger than me," mumbling, he started to pout, and Rose just ignored him.

_Carlisle._

"We have a problem," Rosalie tone was sharp and direct. "There was a wolf at school."

_What? La Push wouldn't dare. _

"Ya well, not sure if this one is apart of them. It smells different."

_What happened? Did it shift?_

"Honestly I have no idea what the hell just happened, it started to hemorrhage out its nose and...eyes," Rosalie did have a medical degree. She was not as gifted with handling blood like Carlisle, but she was knowledgeable, and this stumped her.

_Really? I never heard that happen with a wolf, though my dealings with them have been rare. Anything else?_

"Um, let me see," Rosalie turned around in her seat, finally looking at the girl. She was thin, petite, long auburn hair that messily covered most of her face. She could see the stains of blood down her nose and cheeks. The girls tiny hands were clutched tightly into fists, and her body curled into a ball. She wore a royal blue turtle neck sweater that seemed to hug her body in all the right places. For reasons unknown, Rosalie eyes landed on the girls small breasts. They fit her well, easy to cup in the palm of her hands. Rosalie was thankful at that moment Eddie boy was no one near her. What the hell was she thinking? The wolf did something to her, growling softly as she glared at the unconscious girl.

_Rose?_

"Umm, shit, ya no nothing else. The hemorrhaging stopped." Quickly she turned back around and glanced at Alice who was looking at her with a smirk. Rolling her eyes she stared at the window watching the scenery pass her them by.

_Ok, bring it to the west side, second story. There will be a window open, will that be a problem? _

"Nope, be there in two." She clicked the phone shut quickly no waiting for an answer. Narrowing her eyes on the road, he mind was ablaze with thoughts. Why the hell was she thinking about this wolf's breasts, why did she care? Even if she was going to go that way, there was a lot more attractive fish in the sea. Especially when a lot of those fish were not wolves.

"Here we are," Alice slowed down looking at Rose, then at Emmett. As Carlisle said there was a window open ready to go. Emmett merely nodded and scooped the girl up. Jumping through the window easily, the girls waited in the idling jeep. Rosalie wondered what that feeling was in the cafeteria was. That warmth, that tickle, or tingle. Whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

"You ok Rose?" Alice's voice broke through her thoughts once again.

"Ya just...I don't know." murmuring Rose looked to the side at her sister. The pixie always kept her grounded. Kept her sane through some tough moments. Even though her bubbly nature sometimes annoys the hell out of Rose, she wouldn't change her for the world. Alice stared at her with golden eyes full of concern, and her usual happy expression now full of sorrow.

"Something happen with the wolf?" Was a straightforward question, yet Rose had a problem trying to answer it. Did the wolf do something to her? Should she say? What was the big deal if she told Alice? Something just felt private about her emotions right now. Luckily at that moment Emmett jumped out of the window and effortlessly slid into the back seat.

"All done! And I guess we don't have to go back to school, so its a win for me all around baby!" Emmett could be such a child sometimes.

"What did Carlisle say?" Alice inquired looking back at him with a slim eyebrow raised.

"She doesn't smell of La Push, and hell she doesn't smell at all. He doesn't know what happened to her at school, so he is checking her over right now." Alice nodded at the response and Rosalie kept her focus out the side window. "So can we go home now? I have a xbox calling my name!" Rose just rolled her eyes, and Alice chuckled as they pulled out of the parking lot. The drive home was a quiet one, and they got home fairly quickly. Alice lingered in the jeep, as Emmett dashed into the home, not even trying to hide his true speed. Rose cocked an eyebrow looking to the side.

"Ever think about getting a project car? Maybe it will keep your mind busy? Less bad thoughts." Alice gave her a weak smile. So Alice did know about her thoughts on her past.

"Maybe, but I do not think Carlisle will approve adding another one to my collection." Musing more to herself than anything, Rose smile softly to herself imaging the look on the older vampires face if he came home and saw yet another car.

"Maybe sell it? Donate it? All I know is, you are at your happiness when you are doing your grease monkey thing." Alice usually knew exactly what to say, and it was no different today.

"Perhaps. I might check online to see if anything looks interesting." Rosalie lips curled up slightly ghosting a smile, and it seemed just enough for the pixie. Alice beamed and rushed inside leaving Rose with her thoughts. Going into her garage, Rose started to tinker yet again. Looking at her cars, she almost felt a moment of pride. A brand new cherry red Corvette was her usual mode of transportation, but she loved her other babies. A Ferrari 458 spider was her special occasion car. If she wanted to turn a few heads. She also had a Jaguar XRX-S convertible. When she wanted more luxury then speed, which wasn't very often. Then last she had her classics. A 1967 Camaro, and a 1968 Shelby Cobra GT500KR. They were more for looking not touching. She actually bought both Camaro and Shelby the years they came out. Falling in love with the designs and the flow of the car. Alice had been playing the stock market for a while, so she could easily get both, and wherever they went she made sure her classics followed. The thought of buying a car, and restoring it to its right glory did make her excited, and Rosalie Hale did not get excited often. Running at her true speed she went upstairs to her room, brought her laptop back to the garage and started to browse the sale websites. Eyes scanning the screen meticulously, she looked for her perfect restoration project. Thank god it was friday, they didn't have school the next day. She stayed in her garage all day and night scanning through thousands of sale ads. Getting absorbed in her work she didn't even notice the whole day tick by or the phone call Alice made. She did notice the pixie standing dangerously close behind her suddenly though.

"Find anything good?" While her voice was happy, Rose could tell Alice was nervous about something.

"Maybe, but why don't you spit out whatever you want to say?" Slowly turning around she gave the pixie a look. Frowning, Alice sighed and shuffled her feet.

"You need to hide." mumbling so Rosalie barely caught it, she narrowed her eyes at the smaller woman.

"Why?"

"Carlisle may be bringing the...wolf…..home?" Alice's voice got an octave higher each word she spoke. Rosalie closed her eyes, trying to find the will not to break something. So the wolf was coming back to their home? What in gods name was Carlisle thinking? Letting out a not needed breath, she closed the laptop gentle. Not really in the mood to get another and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Fine whatever. Just tell me when I can come back inside my own house." Running inside she grabbed her ipod and a magazine and jumped out her window. Landing on a strong branch of a red fern, she lept again, landing softly on the roof of their home. She sat against the chimney, Esme loves fireplaces which is weird since fire can kill them, and made herself comfortable listening to Bach's Cello suite no 1, and reading her car magazine zoning out to the world.

_**You can turn around now! **_ The hell? Rosalie sprung up to her feet looking around. What the hell was that? She didn't recognize the voice.

"How cute!" That voice she knew was Alice. So what was the other?

_**Did I do good? **_Shit, there it was again. It was almost if the soft melodious voice was in her head. Frowning she walked towards the edge of the roof overlooking the driveway. There was Carlisle car, she they were obviously home. Was that voice the wolf?

_**I can be heard? **_Rosalie growled in annoyance. That was going to get very old, very fast. Rubbing her temples she started to pace. Was she going crazy? Was this the wolf's doing? She needed to tell Carlisle about this. Rosalie barely tolerated her own voice in her head, she couldn't handle someone else in there.

_**Who is Rosalie? **_Fuck, they were talking about her right now? She gets kicked out of her own house and they talk about her when not there? Clutching her hand together in a tight fist, Rosalie wanted nothing more than to hit something. Grinding her teeth together she looked to the side trying to find something to destroy or murder.

_**I sorry, don't be mad. **_She could hear the sorrow and disappear in the voice.

"Yo Rose! Just come down here already!" Emmett annoying voice echo through her ears. Well she was invited, so she was going to see what this party she wasn't invited to was about. Jumping effortlessly to the porch, she walked into her house seeing Carlisle, Eddie boy, Jasper, and Emmett all sitting around the table. And it seemed they were all glaring at Emmett, surprise, what did he do now?

"What is going on down here?" She said unscrupulously. Carlisle had his face in his palm, Eddie boy was glaring at Emmett, Jasper looked in pain per usual, and Emmett looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. A rustle of the glass table in the living room, made Rosalie turn her head to the side. And she found where Alice and Esme where, along with a rather large white wolf. She has seen other wolves before, and now that she looked, this one was kind of runty, but it was still reach to a little past her waist. Grinding her teeth together she stared at the wolf, looking rather terrified of her. So those voices were the wolf. Staring into the ice blue eyes of the wolf, she tried to stay calm. Alice was all over here, petting and cuddling her and Esme was staying behind her. She must of crossed over into some parallel dimension because if you told Rosalie a week ago she would of laughed out loud, but here it was, and here was a damn wolf. "So I take it we now have a pet?" Trying very hard not to growl, she could tell the pixie was attached.

_**I sorry goddess, I make better I sorry. **_Oh geez, this wolf has no spine? Really? And goddess? What is up with that? That will need to change in a hurry.

"Apparently she thinks…" Eddie boy was having a good laugh to the side of her. He must be able to read her in wolf form. But not in human form? Something she took note of.

"Shut it Edward." Snapping at her annoying golden boy brother. There was only so much of his, _I am better then everyone, yet we have no soul _attitude.

"Don't you want to hear what she is thinking sister?" Eddie smirks, like he is some hot shit. She quickly imagines in great and gore detail disemboweling her smirking brother. She watched as his amusement in his face disappears into a cold stare.

"Eddie I am not in the mood," She adds firmly, emphasizing her point to everyone else.

"I would think you would love to hear praises of you anytime of the day. I wouldn't call it conceited but, it kind of is." Eddie boy has some fight in him. She wondered how much fight he would have after she broke every bone in his cold dead body. Eddie's eyes swirled darker, he knew what she was capable of.

_**Back off! **_The voice growled in her mind. Looking quickly behind her Rose saw the wolf on its feet staring at none other than Edward. Wolf got some spine after all it seems. It bared some impressive canines, Eyes glaring intently at boy wonder.

"Bella I need you to calm down," Esme was practically in front of her in an instant. Rose could hear the growling of her brothers, The tension in this room was getting high.

"Jaz calm down." Alice steps between everyone. Ever the peacemaker she is. "Everyone calm down." Her eyes scanned everyone.

"Edward, apologize to Rosalie." Blinking, everyone looked quickly to Carlisle. This has to be the first time Carlisle made Eddie boy do anything remotely resembling an apology. How the wheel spins it seems.

"What did I do?!" He obviously wasn't prepared for this either. Looking just as shocked as Rose was at Carlisle.

_**Say! **_It seemed the wolf was fighting for her. For a fleeting second Rosalie was almost touched by someone sticking up for her. Yet that second was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Pup!" The wolf blinked out of its blood rage, and stood up a little bit straighter. "I do not require nor want your assistance in getting angry at Edwards. So lay down and hush." Surprising the wolf did exactly what it was told. Why was this wolf's voice in her head, why was she following orders, and most importantly, what the hell did goddess mean?

"I know you two like to verbally spar, but maybe we can cut back on that for the time being, yes?" Esme gave a dark look at every vampire in the household. When she had that look, everyone did what they were told. She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Perhaps that is for the best," Eddie boy begrudging mumbled out. Now he looked more like a kick puppy then the damn wolf right now.

"How about me and Bella go for a walk, and you all have that talk. As _civilized _ people," Esme stressed the word eyeing each vampire again. Eyes landing particularly long on Eddie boy and Rose. "When I get back, I want to hear nothing else on this matter. The ground rules will be set, and we will all be on the same page or so help me," Everyone looked down, ashamed in being chided like a kid. "Its ok Bella, everyone will be ok. She will be ok." Esme cooed to the wolf, stroking its head softly. Who was she? They watched as Esme and wolf slowly exited outside, and disappeared into the forest. Everyone then turned to look at everyone else, but mostly Carlisle. Waiting for an explanation on the new 'animal' in the house.

"I know that we have had history with the wolves in La Push. But that doesn't change the fact that this wolf...girl. is alone, and without anyone. And I invited her to stay with us for a while." Edward jumped out of his seat, ready to list off a novel of reasons this was a bad idea. Eddie boy always the pessimist. Carlisle held his hand quickly up quieting him down. which shocking Eddie boy did. There are...circumstances which...might require our involvement. I do not believe she will harm us. As I do not believe she is capable of such things. My wolf physiology is lacking but I will be brushing up on it soon. She is a very submissive wolf, I don't expect her to start fights, but she does seem willing to jump in." He eyed Eddie boy for a second.

"I don't understand why we have to take her in though? Who cares if she is a weak wolf? How is it our problem? I say we dump her in La Push, and be done with it." Emmett huffed out, crossing his massive arms across his chest.

"As much as it...pains me to say this. I have to agree." Jasper drawled out. Carlisle rubbed his temples. And if he could get a headache he probably would right now.

"We can't 'dump' her anywhere, because she would probably be back the next day. And she seems to be afraid of La Push." Rosalie tilted her head on that note.

"Why is she afraid of other wolves? I would think she would want to go where the other flea bags are." She really didn't want to be involved in this conversation, yet she couldn't help her mouth suddenly voiced her question.

"Apparently other wolves...don't treat females wolves….the best." It was almost if Carlisle was choosing his words carefully. Rose was getting confused and a bit frustrated. She opened her mouth ready to say something when Carlisle gave her a quick look. A dark look, she knew exactly what he meant now. She stilled and felt her eyes grow dark, jaw clamping shut.

"So the puppy would follow us?" Alice chirped? The pixie was so attached. Rose wasn't sure if the pixie saw the wolf as a person or as a pet.

"Yes...well more precisely she would follow...Rosalie." All eyes now where on Rose. Taking a step back, brow furrowed, holding out her hands defensively.

"What? Why me, the hell?!" She huffed, anger starting to build in her blood. She would need to hurt after this whole affair. It was getting harder to control her emotions suddenly

"First Rose have you felt any changes since your first run in with the wo….Bella?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him at his quick change of words. Trying to make sure we use the wolf's name now, grow some sort of attachment or bond or shit. She knew all about that. Emmett and Jasper a while back joined a police force and she read all their manuals. That was a key thing in hostage negotiations.

"What changes?" her words were icy and cold. He knew something.

"Anything at all? Sensations, feelings, emotions, perhaps….a tickle?" This whole family seemed like it was going insane.

"A tickle? What the hell is going on?"

"Please Rose." He looked at her pleading. She hasn't seen that look in a while. This family knew what she was capable of. And while she did have a temper, pair with her 'gift' there were a few times she was close to losing herself. Wanting nothing, but to become the monster everyone believe she should be. So close to massacring whole towns, slaughtering dozens of humans for pleasure. Yet Carlisle was always there to stop her. To calm her. She never did anything so monstrous, but Rosalie Hale did have the biggest body count of this family. In her younger years, she hunted and killed dozens if not hundreds of men who tried to take advantage of women. Always leaving no body to be found, no evidence to trace back to her. But who would believe a young woman such as Rosalie Hale would murder.

"I can...hear her." She quickly whispered biting her lip and looking down. Revealing that information, suddenly Rosalie didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Anything else?" Carlisle gently encouraged her to disclose it all. Sighing she closed her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"When she had her...thing in the cafeteria, I felt a w…"

_**Goddess hates me, doesn't want me. I am bad. **_A soft voice full of despair whispered in her mind. Eyes shooting open, Rosalie quickly looked around. Esme and the wolf still weren't back, yet she could still hear.

"Rose?" Carlisle was immediately in front of her, and Alice was beside her looking concerned.

"Did you hear that Eddie boy?" Rose ignored the others, and questioned her brother quickly.

"Hear what?"

"Shit really? You didn't hear th…"

_**If goddess wanted to hurt me to make it better, I would let. **_ Rosalie frowned trying to decipher what she is hearing. She actually wanted to ask the wolf what the hell she was talking about. But this link seems to be a one way street right now.

"You didn't hear that?" whispering dangerously quiet, Rose stared at Edward again. He merely shook his head, looking at her if she started crying blood or something.

_**Maybe...one day goddess love me. **_

"Jesus. I can hear her right now." her lips parted slightly, her voice emotionless, as she tries to think of these new events.

"They aren't in hearing range so they must be a few hundred yard outs." Alice stated still looking at Rose.

"You know why this is happening don't you?" Rose inquired, eyes slowly landing on Carlisle. Nodding slowly was his only reply. Rose stayed still like a statue, only things moving where her eyes, firmly on Carlisle. She wanted answers.

"She….imprinted you." He spoke so softly Rose almost didn't hear him. Emmett roared in laughter and Alice was immediately beside him knocking him upside the head.

"Ouch!" He whined. Rose secretly hoped Alice would hit him again for her. Rosalie loved Emmett, but like a brother. At first when he was turned they were intent on mating. But when they tried to make love Rose had such a bad panic attack she ripped off his arm and ran away until she was two states over. They never tried again, and it seemed better to just be friends. Rosalie stayed quiet trying to process all this information.

"I do not know the full extent of this, but I have some contacts I can get some information on this." Carlisle quickly added as if a silent Rosalie wasn't a good thing.

"So...they are bonded, mated?" Jasper spoke up. His southern accent encased his words.

"I..I don't know. I have no documentation of a wolf and a vampire bonded. I don't know if this goes both ways or just from Bella. I am sorry Rose. I promise I will have information soon." Rosalie just remained quiet. Her feature somber and her eyes dark.

"Like any could love Rosalie the normal way, the only way she could get someone, a woman at that, was only through a wolf bond?" Eddie boy laughed out. Emmett growled low, but before he could do anything, Rosalie had Edward up against the kitchen wall by his neck.

"Want to run that by me again Eddie boy?" Growling low, she squeezed his neck hard, feeling his windpipe crush under pressure.

"Fuck you Rose." He hissed trying to kick out to hit her chest, but Rosalie dodged all his pathetic attempts.

"Not even in your dreams Eddie boy." catching his foot easily as he tried to kick her again, she clenched hard feeling the bones crack and fracture. He cried out in pain, causing a shiver of pleasure to roll up her spine.

"Put him down Rose, please." The soft voice of Alice was immediately beside her. A cold hand gently sat on her arm, apply only a little bit of pressure. Alice was trying to talk her down. How easy it would be to put an end to Eddie boy right now. It would be so fast, but Alice would be disappointed, and so would Esme. Growling she let Edward drop to the ground in a heap. He moaned slightly rubbing his neck and gingerly getting to his feet, or his one good foot now.

"Whore." He hissed at her, with black eyes. Alice immediately back handed him, Emmett was beside Rosalie in an instant.

"Fuck off Edward. No one wants to listen to your messed up opinion anyways!" Rose has never seen Emmett this mad ever.

"Edward go upstairs I will look at your foot in a bit." Carlisle spoke quietly. Eddie boy grumbled while he hobbled up the stairs. Alice soothingly rubbed her hand on Rosalie's back trying to calm her down, and the boys sat back down. "This family is never short of moments. Jasper are you ok?" The young blonde looked like he was about to throw up, face twisted in pain.

"He...has a lot of...anger and Rose...has a lot of….stuff." He managed to get out. Alice was now quickly by his side, trying to calm him down.

"Stuff huh?" Rosalie mused quietly.

"We need to try and keep calm from now on. Especially since Bella will react to anything said at Rose. And Jasper can only handle so much." Alice turned around looking at them all.

"So we only have to deal with this puppy for like...what? fifty sixty years? Thats not that bad?" Emmett spoke up trying to find a brighter note.

"Actually how long she lives is dependant on Rosalie once again." Carlisle replied, slowly making his way up to Eddie boy's room.

"Fuck what did I do now?" her voice was filled with annoyance.

"Her life span is now connected with yours. She will live how ever long you live." And with that he disappeared upstairs.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaim. Rose slowly turned her head towards him, eyes filled with irritation. "We have an immortal puppy now!" He grinned and gave Alice a high five. Rose swore if she could get ulcers, she would have some forming right now. She grabbed her magazine and made her way back to her room. Ignoring the moans and protests she slammed the door. Her room was a soft beige, huge king size bed with white sheets, a glass desk with stainless steel legs, white painted dresser, a large flat screen mounted on the wall, and a large professional grade stereo system with a case of cds sitting next to it. Throwing her magazine on her desk she laid down on her bed. Even though she didn't sleep the act of laying down was almost calming to her. Made her feel human sometimes. She would read or watch tv while laying down, and just relax.

"Yay your back!" Alice voice was easy to pick up with her vampire hearing.

"I was going to attempt making some cookies if you would like to join us dear." Esme soothing voice now replied. Rosalie stared at her ceiling as she heard shuffling downstairs.

"Why do you have this food when you don't eat it?" A soft voice now spoke up, making her ears twitch. It sounded just as clear as it was in her head.

"After I heard what happened yesterday, I kind of figured I would need some things." Esme's voice was filled with amusement as if she heard a clever joke.

"So cool…" The soft voice mumbled back. The wolf was practically scared of her own shadow. She would have to do her own research on wolves to figure out why. Not often she heard about a spineless wolf. Rosalie quickly sat up and walked out her room.

"Sometimes she is better at predicting stuff than me," Alice whispered softly to the wolf. To Bella. Rosalie would have to get use to that. That a wolf actually had a name, she could just call it what ever she felt like.

"I do have to stay on the ball a lot of times with you all around!" Esme chuckled. Rose watched the kitchen quietly, not giving her away her presence. She wanted to see this wolf. This...Bella. This petite girl, no woman. with her hair now pulled up into a ponytail, her eyes sparkling with glee, her body leaning over the counter as she sits on the bar stool watching the others cook. Her eyes raked down the thin frame. As if was memorizing each curve each imperfection, which oddly seemed perfect. Rosalie quickly shook her head, and made of face of disgust. Why was her mind thinking like this?! She felt a fool who couldn't keep her emotions in check. She could not fall for this wolf. Could not, will not.

"Oh not true! We are angels!" Emmett chuckled while he was playing his silly video games.

"You seriously need to look up the definition if you think you qualify to be an angel," Rosalie suddenly spoke up striding towards the kitchen. She heard her family giggle, but she watched as the wolf, had her eyes closed slightly breathing in deeply. As if….she was smelling the air. The wolf was smelling her scent. Her eyes opened up, and suddenly was looking into chocolate brown eyes.

"Rose you wound me!" Emmett was such a drama queen. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, and leaned against the fridge watching the others. She had a perfect vantage now, and could see into the living room and kitchen, and the wolf that was perplexing her. Looking up she saw Carlisle emerge from Eddie's room, walking towards the kitchen with a soft smile.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing over here?" he warmly looked over each one. Rose saw the wolf jump slightly, and slamming her eyes shut at hearing Carlisle. She must not of heard him come down the stairs. Her sense of everything was pretty crappy. It wasn't that hard to sneak up on her. Watching closly, Rose stayed silent as the wolf took another deep breath in through her nose, smelling Carlisle and trying to remember the scent. So this wolf was going to follow her around forever then? An immortal that didn't have to be a vampire. Rose felt a hint of envy at that thought. The wolf could eat what she wanted, go where she wanted, no rules, no sparkling like a fairy, and no blood. But as Carlisle said, the fact a wolf imprinted on a vampire was unheard of. This was once in a million, no billion chance. And Rosalie was the lucky winner it seemed for a new pet. Hopefully house trained. Blinking and refocusing she notice the wolf's breathing slow down to a steady pace. Her lips parted slightly and puffs of air escape. The wolf fell asleep, and now it looked like it was...drooling. Seeing the stream of clear liquid form on the edge of the wolf lips and start to drip down, actually amused Rosalie. It was kind of cute.

"Oh no! Puppy fell asleep!" Alice whined, and it almost looked like the pixie was going to wake her up, but her eyes shot up to met Rosalie's. A smile slowly formed on the mischievous pixie's face, and Rose could only quirk her eyebrow at that. "Hey Rose. Can you put the puppy on the couch, she would probably be more comfy laying down there then on the counter. Oh my god she is drooling! How cute!" She squealed like a kid at Christmas. Rosalie felt her eye twitch at the pixie. She was a devious tricky girl, and she knew Alice had a plan up her sleeve. Grumbling softly, Rose pushed off the wall and strode over to the wolf. Taking a deep breath, her arms slid across the wolf's back, and under her legs, cradling her against her chest. The weight meant nothing to her, but the smell, roasted vanilla, made all of her senses go wild. It was almost if Rosalie couldn't stop breathing it in. It just was an intoxicating aroma that danced all around her. Feeling a shiver of delight crawl up her spine, Rosalie quickly snapped out of it, and depoisted the girl on the empty couch near the boys. Backing up she practically glared at the wolf. She didn't like what she was becoming, these feelings that were forced upon her. She hated it. Why did this wolf have to pick her. Quickly spinning around Rose made her way back to where she was before, leaning against the fridge trying to clear her thoughts. Closing her eyes taking deep breaths, and trying to forget that mouthwater delightful scent that was just encircling her moments ago.

"So I think we need to go shopping tomorrow for our new….family member," Esme said softly. Alice gasped cause all she heard was shopping. Rosalie groaned cause all she heard was family member. This wolf was a bane to her existence, even if she was so pathetically defenceless and spineless.

"Shopping! Hells yes! Count me in!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie eyes darted opened and immediately shushed the pixie. Someone was trying to sleep dammit! Yet to Rosalie's dismay Alice just smirked devilishly at her. Rosalie growled softly breaking eye contact and looking over to the side at the boys. Why was she trying to protect this wolf's sleep?

"We need to get her new clothing, and go food shopping again. This will be so exciting I get to cook from now on. Feels so new and amazing. I have so many recipes I want to try." Esme was glowing with the possibilities. Without the wolf she really had no reason to cook, but no it was like she had a whole new purpose, and it gave her life. To mother and dote on a new child.

"She also needs school stuff! I noticed she didn't have anything when I looked in her locker." Alice said with a fierce nod.

"You broke into her locker?" Rosalie questioned wiggling her nose. Her family were savages sometimes. No respect for boundaries.

"Well I wanted to make sure she didn't have anything valuable or important to us in there! It was before I had my vision!" Alice huffed out.

"What vision?" Carlisle piped up looking at Alice.

"That she and I will be best friends!" Giggling like a schoolgirl, Alice just pranced about still so happy about an actual family sanctioned shopping event.

"And what did you two talk about dear?" Carlisle questioned Esme.

"We talked a little about pack behavior and such. And she told me she is an omega wolf." Esme replied. Rosalie was curious now, she has never heard of such a thing. Maybe it was time for her to get a biology degree. "That as an omega, she has little to no dominate drive. An omega is there for stability and submission. That her presence make others calm because they know no matter what, they will always have one wolf submissive to them. We talked about how omegas can be good for a pack but they are often used for other purpose such as...a whipping boy to put it bluntly. To take one frustration out on." Rosalie just processed everything she heard. That make sense why she is such a coward. So its in her genes to be spineless? An omega wolf?

"Yes, that must of been why she was so adamant about not going anywhere near La Push. She was scared what would happen if they found out." Carlisle hummed softly to himself. Also thinking about the new information. He turned around if suddenly reminded of something. "Emmett, Jasper, tomorrow can you get her truck, and bring it to the house? It is still in the school parking lot. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"What kind of truck?" Rosalie couldn't help herself but ask.

"Rose looks like she just saw something shiny! No matter what car, you know you're gonna love it!" Emmett teased, and she merely flipped him off.

"Honestly I am not sure Rosalie. But it looks semi old, red, and lots of rust." He said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm going to check it out, be back later," She spoke quietly, turning to leave, eyes lingering on the wolf snoring softly on the couch now. Shaking her head softly she ran to school, not worrying about it too much since it was dark outside. Dodging in and out of trees she finally made it to the deserted parking lot. Eyes quickly scanned the lot before she saw the lone vehicle parked under a tree. Walking up to it, she immediately took note of it. It seemed to be a 1953 chevy truck. Rosalie honestly couldn't tell if it was red, or if that was just the rust. How was this thing being held together? Inspecting it thoroughly, she managed to get its hood open. The loud creaking it made opening, echoed across the barren school, making Rose flinch. She look around amazing no one heard that. Gazing at the motor, she took inventory. Would need a new radiator soon, new oil, new brakes, tires were fine. New drive belt, new carburetor, new car, fuck this thing was begging to be put out of its misery. There was a good chance Emmett and Jasper were going to break down on their way home tomorrow. And on the off chance it did survive, she probably could prolong its death, but not by much. Truck was toast. Her eyes glanced up and caught sight of the items in her cab. Walking around to the window she gazed at through the window. Two suitcases sat on the passenger seat, along with a couple of pillows and must be a dozen blankets. The wolf must get cold. There was a small table in the bed, along with some spare tires. Rosalie sighed softly. The truck already had good tires, what would of been more helpful was a spare carburetor, or radiator. Trying to close the hood as softly as she could, the metal groaned in agony as she pushed it closed, not going quietly into the dark night. Turning around she ran back to the house, not taking to long to get there. Stepping in front door, she saw everything the same as she left it. The boys playing video games, with the volume turned as low as it could go. Alice and Esme putting the now baked cookies in a container giggling softly to themselves. Carlisle must be in his study, and Eddie? She really didn't care where he was.

"Welcome back dear," Esme greeted her with a hug. Smiling softly Rosalie returned the hug. It seemed Esme, just like Alice, knew exactly what to say, or what to do when she needed it. The girls had to stick together.

"Did you find what you needed to know Rose?" Alice beamed at her, sauntering over to her with shit eating grin.

"You probably already know what I saw." Rosalie glared half-heartedly at the pixie. It was hard to keep secrets from her, when she already knew the secret before you even did. Alice cackled, and sounded if the wicked witch of the west sucked on a few helium balloons.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two break down tomorrow. Its a miracle that truck is still around." Calling over her shoulder, Rose glanced at her two brothers.

"Guess that means we will push?" Jasper questioned with shrug.

"It will probably be better if we just junk the thing, and get her a new one." Rosalie commented on. Trying now to think of the perfect car. Her eyes suddenly focused on Esme and Alice, whom both had shit eating grins on now. Rosalie growled at them, hating the looks she was getting all the sudden.

"Easy there tiger, we come in peace," Alice smirked, skipping up to her wrapping her arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Would you like to come with us tomorrow dear?" Esme tried to ask in a calm voice but she could barely hide the amusement. Rosalie's eyes darted back and forth between the two, darkening at what she saw.

"Fuck you already saw me going with you didn't you?" Rose looked away with disgust. Why the hell would she want to be apart of this little field trip? Why would she willingly go through the torture. Alice then let out a laugh.

"It will be fun! I can see it! A real bonding experience!"

"If I could gag, I would," Rosalie responded dryly.

"Ooooo, girls day out! Did you hear that Jazzy?" Emmett nudged his brother, chuckling.

"Quiet you before I bet you so badly at your own game, you lose your dignity." She glared at him. She did it before. Was some game called Halo. She slaughtered him without mercy, that he accidentally crush his controller.

"Woah there, don't need to be so mean Rosy! I was teasing. You always go for below the belt," Emmett grumbled now pouting while he still played his video game.

"Just get me when we are ready to go," She eyed Alice, who nodded quickly, unable to contain her smile, and walked to her garage, her sanctuary, and let out a deep breath. Quickly turning on her laptop again, she resumed her search for a project car. Getting absorbed in her investigation again, she quickly burned a few hours before she paused at one entry. A 1969 Mustang fastback. Her eyes were scanning the schematics, and the details. It didn't look like a bad choice. She quickly wrote down the phone number of the seller, and bookmarked the page. With that done, she spent the rest of her night and morning looking up wolves and wolf activity. The garage door opened up carefully, and Esme peaked her head in.

"We will be leaving in about thirty minutes dear."

"Alright Esme," Rosalie smiled. She turned her laptop up and took it up stairs. She took a quick shower. It was one of her guilty pleasures. Vampires don't sweat or anything like that, but the hot water felt so good on her skin. She loved it. Wrapping a fuzzy cotton towel around her she went to her room, picked out a light blue button down shirt, and a pair of black jeans and some black heels. Dressing quickly she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to her elbow, she left the top three buttons undone. She usually did that, but she was curious about something today. and made sure she look good. Quickly pulling her hair back in a messy, but sexy bun, she walked out of her room, and she saw Emmett in the process of opening up Alice's door. Which she could smell the wolf was in there too. They must of been changing. Rosalie quickly moved to behind Emmett and smack him upside the head.

"They are changing you freak!" Growling softly at him, and reached around him to slam the door shut.

"Shit! Sorry, my bad!" Emmett held his hands up in surrender, then scurried down stairs rubbing his sore head. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Rosalie leaned up against the wall next to Alice's room and listened to their conversation. How Alice told them about their gifts. Then her gift. It seemed that the wolf was in awe of her. Rosalie would be lying if she said that didn't boost her ego a bit. Glancing to the side, she saw Esme give her a warm smile walking up to the door, she knocked softly.

"Are you girls ready to go?"

"Yup lets go!" Alice chirped. Esme backed away from the door, knowing that at any second a pixie would be barrelling out of there. Which she did, and in tow was a confused and newly dressed wolf. In a black tanktop, dark jeans and blue sneakers. Rosalie couldn't help but stare as she watched her be pulled down the hallway. She caught her gaze as the wolf turned around in shock. The deep chocolate eyes gazed at her in shock, as the disappeared around the corner. They were beautiful eyes. Resigning to the fact this little trip was going to be interesting, Rosalie followed along, until she was outside with the others. She slipped into the front of the Audi once everyone else got in, and she could of sworn the wolf gave a slight gasp. She must not of thought Rose would be tagging along on this little adventure. The drive took longer than she anticipated, Esme going to speed limit, for the wolf's benefit, or to actually follow the law, she didn't know. Every so often Rose would look at the rear view mirror to see the wolf trying not to stare at her, and failing ever so miserably. She was sceptical at hearing the wolf want to sleep...as a wolf on a dog bed. It was beginning to feel more and more like this wolf a pet. A strange weird pet.

Finally getting to our destination, Alice bursted out of the car, eager to start the main event. Esme and the wolf followed the pixie, and Rose followed behind. Her eyes wouldn't go anywhere else but the wolf. Staring, studying, thinking about her. She could see the wolf shiver and look over her shoulder a few times. She knew Rose was staring at her. Alice dragged the wolf into the first of many stores. Dressing her up like a living barbie doll. Alice was having too much fun, and despite the wolf's protest, she seemed she was enjoying the attention too. Alice pouted when she was denied skirts and dresses. But jumped at everything else she could. Tank tops, halter tops, button down shirts, sweaters, jeans, slacks, even a few damn vests. Rosalie looked to the side and saw a black woolen double breasted peacoat. It was identical to her own but it was black. She scanned through and picked out the right size, she heard Alice and Esme both looking for clothes in that size, and shoved it at Alice while the the wolf was changing. Glaring daggers at Alice, daring her to comment at this, the pixie merely grinned at her nodding approvingly at her choice. Esme just gave her a warm smile watching the interaction, and Rose gave a huff, staying to back just observing. It pleased Rosalie somewhat to see the wolf so pleased with her choice. She wrapped the garment around her snuggling it deeply. Something flashed in her eyes as she stared at it. Almost if remembering a fond memory. The wolf looked up and caught Rosalie's dark gaze. Holding it for a second, her eyes slowly lowered to her chest, before her cheeks turned deep red and looked quickly away. Rosalie couldn't help but smirk. Exiting yet another shop, the wolf was holding most of the bags, while Esme and Alice held two in each hand. They are going to have to drop these bags at the car soon, before they draw attention to themselves.

"I can put these bags in the car if you want?" It was like the wolf read her mind. Could she? No impossible. Esme and Alice both gave her the rest of the bags and the keys, and the wolf quickly ran off towards the parking lot. Seeing the wolf slow down, Rosalie frowned watching her, but quickly understood what was happening. She watched as the wolf lifted her nose up, and took a breath in a few directions and started to walk one way. She forgot where they parked the car, and was going back to it by smell. That wolf was too much sometimes. Walking into the grocery store, she started to follow the others as they pick through things. The stench in here was eyewatering. It smelled like rotten fruit, meat, body order, and cleaning supplies. How could Esme find joy in this? Esme and Alice were talking about what recipes to make and try and made sure to stop at the butchers first, they were going to need a lot of meat. Esme gave a list to the butcher, who's eyes bugged out at reading it. Esme wanted enough meat to feed a small army, but the wolf would probably go through it in no time. With such a high metabolism, wolfs needed to eat constantly. Everytime she passed near the wolf, she could feel the heat coming off her. Rosalie froze, and turned around, gazing at the front of the store windows. Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. As much as she hated to describe it, she felt a tickle in the back of her mind. An annoying frantic tickle. She froze trying to hear everything around her. Forgetting to breath, her ears twitched as she heard something. Was that...a yelp? Bella.

Running out the door as fast as a human would, took every ounce of willpower, she had. Quickly running behind the cars, she sped up to her true speed, when she spotted two _dogs, _oneholding their wolf to the van next to their Audi and there was something evil in their eye, something she has seen before long ago, and she would never forget. Something snapped in Rosalie as she snarled. Quickly coming behind them, she twisted their arms behind them so fast, she made sure to dislocated both of them. The one hold Bella dropped her to the ground howling in pain, with Rosalie quickly silenced by holding them up by their necks against the van until their feet dangled. Wolves need air, so she would see how long they could last.

"How _DARE _you touch her you mangy mutts. She is _OURS_, and you will never touch her ever again, do you understand or where those words too big for your flea bitten brains," Hissing at them she could feel Esme and Alice behind her now, but didn't bother to look.

"She is a wolf _leech_!" One choked out, and Rosalie practically snarled at that. How dare they think our wolf is anything like them. For one she doesn't smell like road kill like them.

"I don't fucking care, She is part of our coven you do not touch her," to emphasize her point she squeezed harder, and Rosalie could feel their wind pipes strain under the pressure. She could feel the muscles tear, and with only a little more pressure she could crack their vertebrae.

"Tr...trea...treaty," the one coughed out. Like they give a damn about their treaty. Rosalie hated that treaty so much. The whole family knew it was for show. If the mutts from La Push ever decided to go to war, it would be over so fast, as they slaughtered each and every wolf. There was no match between the two. But they had to be the bigger people and pretend the wolves could do anything harmful.

"No where in your foolish treaty does it say that we can't have a wolf in our coven. It just states the coven will follow it." Alice now spoke up behind them.

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice was quiet and calm now. As her black gaze fell on both of them. She wanted to instill fear into their hearts. They looked confused at her, which wasn't hard because it didn't take much to confuse these dipshits. "Well go ahead and ask about the blonde vampire woman. I know you are both patched into the hive mind, I'll wait." Venom dripped of every word. As she watched the two look at each other, then blink faster than normal. She felt their bodies still, and the sudden reeking smell of fear hit her. They now know. A few years back, one very prideful, large wolf was testing the boundary line. Rosalie watched calmly as the dumb fuck thought he could take her down. Watched as the wolf stepped over the line despite the yells and screams from his brothers around him. He thought his size and strength he would automatically win. She took great pleasure in literally tearing him limb from limb in front of his friends as they watched in silence. She wanted those _dogs_ to feel fear to know what happens when they break their precious rules. They buried what was left of that boy in a small box. No other wolf tested the boundary since then.

"If you ever touch what is _MINE _ again I will slaughter you pathetic excuse for a village, and believe me when I say there will be _no..._ survivors." Rosalie ignored the fact at what she said, still dealing with these dumb idiots to focus on her slip up. She let them slump to the ground licking their wounds. She saw them give _HER _wolf a glare. And her blood boiled again.

"Make sure everyone knows, or it will be your fault when your village burns, now get fucking lost," The mutts flinched and ran away like a couple of bitches, and Rosalie watch them run the whole way to their car.

"Are you ok?" Alice spoke in a sub whisper so her wolf wouldn't hear. THE wolf, it was not hers, she did not want it. Mentally slapping herself, trying to stop this new slip up from being a regular occurrence.

"Fine," grinding her teeth, she stayed looking at the fleeing car. "How come our fucking wolf can't defend herself? She hissed back, spinning around she look down at the wolf still on the ground looking at her in terror. She quickly prowled up right in front of her, like she was another meal, and lean down towards her. Rosalie could feel her hot breath on her as she tried to lean back.

"You will not go anywhere without us, do you understand?" Her voice low and deadly. The wolf nodded as fast as her head could shake.

"Ye..yes ma'am." The wolf was terrified Rosalie could smell it now, but she had to make sure the wolf fully understood what was going on. If she had to beat it into her head through scare tactics so be it. Thankful Esme and Alice stayed quiet.

"And if any of those mutts talk to you, come near you, or even breath on you, I want you to tell me immediately." The low rumbling in her throat made the wolf shake slightly.

"Y..y..yes goddess," Fuck, there it is again, that goddess shit. She will half to straighten that out, another time probably because anything else the wolf looks like she is about to have a heart attack. She is probably scared to death of Rose now. And Rosalie felt conflicted about that. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Lets finish up shopping so we can go home, I need to hunt now," Muttering she quickly turned around and head back for the stink pit of human food. Hoping this day, or Rosalie misery would end soon. Either would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I never really expected this story to be so popular. _**

**_As for the question will I do more Rosalie PoV, If people like it I will throw some more chapters in there. _**

**_This chapter I wanted to give more of a feel for school life, I apologize if its a bit slow paced, but I promise things will get more with the plot soon. _**

**_Usual disclaimer-Don't own shit_**

**_Please read and review =)_**

_**Bella's PoV**_

The rest of the shopping trip was relatively quiet. The group picked up groceries, some school supplies for Bella. The last stop was a pet store, and even though Bella was red with embarrassment. They picked out the biggest. fluffiest floor bed, or dog bed as Rose called it. Dark blue and black wool, with strips of black leather on the corner. It was heaven for Bella. Even when her Dad was alive, she usually slept in wolf form curled up on blankets and such. Part of the reason was fear, but the other half was more that it felt safe. As soon as they got home Rose disappeared in a blink of an eye. Bella's heart briefly ached from that, but she soon focused on helping Esme unpack.

"Would you like a snack dear?" Esme gave a smile, as she put several stacks of assorted meats in the freezer.

"If its not to much trouble, I can help!" Bella didn't like being waited on hand in foot. She wanted purpose, something to do. This whole situation was confusing and weird to her. However the confusion didn't erase the fact that being here still felt good. She would have to work extra hard to make sure she was accepted into her new pack by everyone. A brief flash of golden hair, and dark eyes crossed her mind. What a pickle she has gotten herself into. A sound of a plate sliding in front of her, broke through her worried thoughts, as her eyes fell upon a huge sandwich stuffed with various meats, and cheeses.

"Enjoy dear," Esme eyes twinkled as she saw the utter joy Bella had at something as simple as a sandwich. Alice unpacked the new clothing into her closet. It seemed Bella was going to share her closet. She didn't want to be in the way, but Alice seemed to love the idea of them getting ready together every morning.

"Oh this sandwich is heavenly." Bella was trying not to drool, as she had to bring attention to the party in her mouth. Every meal seemed to be so sinfully delicious lately.

"Its just a sandwich dear, nothing special." Esme chuckled putting the large dog bed next to the couch smoothing out the corners.

"Its freaking amazing! If you aren't like a professional cook, what do you do for a living? I mean...crap, am sorry. You don't have to answer that." Coughing, Bella tried to cover up her invasion of privacy.

"Shhh, its ok dear. Don't worry about it. I am an architect. This house is one of my many designs." Bella's mouth hung open as she rescanned her new home with a better appreciation.

"Wow you are so talented!" Was all she could say with her mouth still half full of half chewed sandwich. She probably must look like a slob. Hunkering down, Bella quickly finished her food, trying to keep any shred of dignity intact.

"Why thank you dear, its nice to know someone appreciates me," Esme smirked, her eyes trailing upstairs. Bella thought she heard some growls, and grumbles but she brushed away the thought. Seeing her new bed all ready for her, she quickly look around seeing that no one else was here. She started to undress crouched down as quickly as she could, and before Esme could say anything, Bella felt her skin shift and melt away to her wolf form. Bounding to her new place of rest, her paws wiggled as walked all over her bed. Curling up into a tight ball, her tail covered her eyes, as she heard Esme give a chuckle.

"Yo! Anyone else up for some sparing?" Emmett's voice startled Bella, making her head jut up looking around. Blue eyes falling upon the muscle bound vampire, as he was making his way out the back door. His golden eyes fell upon her. Bella for a moment quirked her head. Didn't they all have black eyes, when did they turn gold? "Pup? You wanna try you hand at the Emmett machine?"

_**Spar? **_Did he want to play with her? Is that what this was? Or fight? She was confused.

"Oh yeah, like practices your moves. Getting better at defending yourself. All fun and games pup, I'll even take it easy on ya," He had a smug smirk across his face as he waited for her. Looking to the side, Bella looked at Esme for any sort of clue on what to do. Esme had a somber expression in her eyes, as she gave a small side and inclined her head.

"He won't hurt you dear. Its up to you though. Don't feel pressured though." Bella crinkled her nose trying to decide. She wanted to be able to not be so helpless. And she needed to be accepted by all of her new family, just not new. How bad could this be? She tried not to think how those were famous last words. Springing up to her feet, she trotted up to Emmett, giving a little yip.

_**Yes! Spar! **_Emmett grinned wickedly and laughed.

"Yes! Lets do this!" He walked out the door and Bella followed. Behind the house was a huge clearing. Massive clearing, of level ground, no trees, perfect for any activity. Emmett yank off his shirt, and started to strech out his arms. Jumping on the balls of his feet, he rolled his neck losing up. Bella looked at his chest, rippling with huge muscles briefly wondering if this was a good idea.

"Hey what are you up to puppy?" Alice was suddenly at the back porch look at both Bella and Emmett curiously.

"We are going to spar shortie! Its been so long since I had a match against a wolf this should be fun." Emmett threw some practice punches against the air, and Bella was definitely sure this was a bad idea.

"Ummmm, I am not sure about this." Bella looked up to see Alice face now frowning with concern.

"Don't worry! Geez, I will go easy on her. Worry wart." Alice didn't look like she believed him. Turning back to the large vampire, Bella saw Jasper was now standing by the tree line watching them as well. Great now she had an audience for getting her fluffy ass handed to her. "Ok pup, I won't go vampire fast, and won't hit to hard ok?" Something nice and easy to start out with." Emmett flashed a smile with his perfectly white, shiney, scary teeth. All Bella could do was give a small yip in response crouching down low watching him. Her Dad really didn't teach her much about fighting. But she knew how to hunt, it must be the same thing right? She took down large game before. Black bears, mountain lions, Moose, she had to bring that strategy here. Go for the legs, stay low and quick, bring it down to the ground. Raising her hackles and baring her teeth, she was ready with her battle plan. "Looks like the pup is ready."

_**He is just a big Moose….**_ Bella's tried to reassure herself, getting ready for the fight. Starting to prowl around him now, she kept her eyes on him. Stay low ready for a chance to strike. He kept his smug grin as his eyes followed. He must be waiting for her to make the first move, but whenever she hunted she had to have her pray move first. She only knew how to hunt, reactive, not proactive. Growling loudly she tried to egg him on, feigning lunges at him. Keeping his fists up like a boxer, he spun on his heels watching her. He was not acting like a moose, and it was frustrating to her.

She needed to find his attack line. While still circling him, she started to get closer, lunge closer at him, she could see him start to react, trying to decide if to brace for an impact or pounce at her. Finally she took a big lunge at him, and he dove back at her. She saw he over extended, leaving his legs open, and she ran to take a snap at him, teeth barely missing their target as he jumped over her. Spinning around quickly to took another go at his calf muscle, but felt her body being flung away. She must of slid a good twenty feet away. Taking a moment to quickly blink at what just happen, she immediately went back on the offensive as she saw him start to charge her. Quickly springing up, she started to sprint forward too snarling. Trying to catch him off guard, when she was close enough, she flung her body to the side, slamming her side against him throwing all her body weight at him. Throwing him off balance she slipped under him, digging her claws trying to regain traction and began to quickly push off the ground running back at him. He still seemed surprised and off balance, so she took advantage of the situation. Sprinting as fast as she could she came up from behind him and pounced on his back, teeth burying into his shoulder. She was surprised the resistance his skin had. It was tough, and rough, and actually hurt a bit. Whenever she buried her teeth into flesh before, it was smooth, squishy, gave no problem. Here it was like trying to bite a rock. A low growl erupted from his body, as she felt an arm reach behind him and grab her by the scruff. He threw her over her shoulder as if she weighed nothing, and she flew through the air hitting a tree with a hard thud. Feeling the wind being knocked out of her, she tried to get to her feet as fast as she could, gasping for breath. When hunting big game, if she got hurt, she had to shake it off and finish the kill. Otherwise a wounded and scarred pray was just as dangerous as a wolf. Scurrying to her feet, she saw he was almost upon her, quickly jumping out of the way narrowly dodging a punch that made the tree she was once thrown against explode. Feeling her chest rumble in a low growl she made a move for his legs again. To her dismay he jumped clean over her, as her jaw clamped down onto thin air where his legs once where a few seconds ago. Suddenly she felt a tug and being dragged backwards. Intense pain shot through her backside. He was pulling her back by her tail!

_**No fair! OW! **_It fucking hurt getting pulled back a few feet by her tail, she spun around trying to catch his hand with her teeth, yet he kept dodging her easily while keeping a vise like grip on her white fluffy tail.

_**Let go you Moose! **_Giving a cross between a growl and a whimper and flung wildly trying to get him to stop. He gave her another yank backwards and she couldn't help but give a loud cry. It felt like he was going to rip her tail off!

"Emmett…." a low voice interrupted Bella's torture. Still struggling against his grip, Bella caught a glance at the new voice. Alice was standing right behind them, with Jasper flanking her. Something also caught her eye, Rosalie was standing on the roof of the house, still as a statue looking down at them. The pressure on her tail immediately disappeared and Bella quickly slunk away from the vampire whimpering.

"Woah! Its ok, I wasn't trying anything I promise." Emmett held his hands up in surrender at the many black eyes on him now.

_**Tail...hurts. **_Bella mumbled softly in her head, checking herself for any immediate damage. Her tail seemed to still be attached. Thank god. She knew she would have some bruises on her ribs for getting thrown against the tree but nothing else seemed to be a problem.

"The tail Emmett, really?" Alice seemed to be annoyed chiding her brother.

"Am sorry pup, I didn't know that was...a sensitive part honest." Bella looked up and to her surprise there was genuine embarrassment and regret in his eyes. Giving a small yip, and a happy pant, she forgave the man easy. Maybe she was getting to rough anyway. Feeling regret for biting him, her eyes fell upon the angry wound on his shoulder. The damage skin, marring his otherwise perfect body. "I promise next time I won't do it." he gave a dopey grin rubbing the back of his head. "Going for my feet really surprised me, and the body slam, was pretty sweet." Bella could of sworn he said something along the lines that he is no moose though, but paid no heed to it. Standing up she shook her body out, still feeling a bit sore. Looking up, she saw Rosalie still stood on top of the roof, watching her with black eyes. Was she angry? Bella thought she wasn't that bad, but she wasn't sure. It was so hard to read her goddess. She felt she had a lot of work ahead of her, if she wanted to win her over. But no matter what it takes to win Rosalie over, she was willing to do. It seemed she made significant progress with Emmett, so that was something in her favor. The sun was setting through the clouds and darkness was slow enveloping the mountain and the home. Emmett brushed the dirt off his pants, and they all made their way inside. It smelled like Esme was cooking something mouthwatering delicious again. Bella followed behind everyone looking up again to find Rosalie disappear and the roof devoid of life.

"Dinner will be ready in a few," Esme was smiling as she hovered over the stove and many pots and skillets. It seemed like she was cooking for a everyone even though it was Bella just eating. "And your clothes are in Alice's room." Bella definitely wasn't going to eat as a wolf, that would be rude. Trotting through the house quietly she stopped right in front of Alice's room, and tilted her head to the side. Looking down the hallway at the last door. Lifting her head up, she took a breath in. That was definitely Rosalie's room. Maybe one day she will see it. Walking into Alice's room, she shifted and changed as fast as she could, not wanting to waste any time away from her soon ready meal. Walking out to the kitchen, she saw the table all set stocked full of many types of food again, and Esme, Alice, and Jasper sitting around the table talking quietly. They all turned around to look at her, as so as she saw them, as if they sensed her. Giving a weak smile she sat down, and started to fill up her plate while avoiding their eyes. She always felt like they were judging her for some reason. It freaked her out sometimes.

"I do miss eating food," the southern accent surprised Bella as she looked at the shaggy blonde haired man. This was the first time she ever heard him talk.

"What happens if you all try to eat this food?" Bella questioned before she started to shovel generous portions in her mouth.

"We would immediately throw it up. Our stomachs physically can't handle food, only blood now. Our anatomy changed when we did." Alice wiggled her nose at the thought of trying anything on the table.

"Does different humans have different tasting blood?" Bella asked between bites?

"Oh no dear, we don't feed on humans" Esme piped up. Oh? Isn't that what vampires do? Drink humans?

"We are kind...vegetarians," Alice said with a grin. "We only drink from animals. That is why unlike most of our kind we can actually settle down some place for a few years, and not have to constantly be on the move."

"So you hunt...like me?" Bella perked up at the thought. Maybe she could go hunting for them. She can be useful that way.

"In a way, we catch our pray and then drain them." So the game has to be alive when they get them. Bella's never tried to take down a deer or bear without killing them. Frowning she tried to think of a way to do that.

"Deer blood doesn't taste very good, but when you get into carnivores, the blood starts to get sweeter for us." Esme added in.

"Like bears?"

"Especially bears!" Emmett voice added from nowhere. Bella didn't see him anywhere. Where was he.

"Don't worry about him puppy, he is just eavesdropping from his room like a creeper!" Alice looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I am not a creeper!" the built vampire emerged from his room with a scowl.

"Its ok, we don't judge." Alice teased him, while Bella tried not to smile.

"You do like to listen to everyone's conversations at school," Jasper added smoothly, eyeing the food on the table with somewhat of contempt.

"Cause most of the time its about us! What is this, pick on Emm day?" he looked indignant staring at his siblings.

"When is it not pick on Emmett day?" Alice laughed giving him a wink.

"I'll get you for that short stack," he gave a half-hearted glare and stomped back into his room. Esme was chuckling softly at his temper tantrum, and Alice was giving a wink. Bella felt all warm and fuzzy at this interaction. Before with just her and Charlie they didn't kid too often. Life mainly consisted of hunting, and learning about wolves. But here, it felt more right, more at home. She wanted to do something nice for the Cullen's to show them her appreciation. She started to make plans about bringing back something alive maybe after school tomorrow? She thinks she could bring something back alive. Eating silently she mulled over her thoughts. After dinner, she helped Esme clean up, and quickly changed back to her wolf. Settling down for the night she curled up into a tight ball on her bed. She had school tomorrow, and wondering what was going to happen. She still has never been to her afternoon classes yet, since her episode. So maybe something new and exciting. Her eyes closed softly lulling slowly off to sleep. For a second she almost imagined something warm wrap around her, but she didn't pay too much thought as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Her peaceful slumber was abruptly disturbed by a vortex of wind howling in her ear and suddenly thrusted into a shower with the water already turned on. Giving a yelp she tried to wiggle around and jump out of the shower but the glass door was immediately shut.

"School time puppy! Take a shower then we can get dressed!" Alice shut the bathroom door, was it really morning already? Looking at the small window she noticed a soft light break through the glass. Wow, it was morning. She probably should be a human while she showers, and shifted quickly to her naked self, shivering as the hot water hit her now bare skin. The shampoo and soap in this bathroom had a strong scent and Bella couldn't help sneeze several times as she used both. Finally turning off the shower, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. Eyes scanning to look for the hair brush they bought yesterday, she felt her body suddenly being tugged quickly out the bathroom at vampire speeds again, finding herself sitting wide eye on the bed yet again. This seemed to be a new theme.

"I..I can do this if you want Alice!" squeaking, Bella tried to keep her checks from feeling so hot and red. A small blur suddenly spun around her, and it felt like a dozen soft feathers were tickling her. Bella couldn't help but giggle and laugh. "That tickles!" Looking down, Bella's eyes turned wide to see that was suddenly fully dressed in a deep purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and top few buttons left open, a pair of tight khaki jeans and some purple sneakers. Wait did that mean, she looked down her shirt, and immediately her face like it was on fire. "Alice!" She squealed.

"What?" The pixie in question suddenly appeared right in front of her with a curious expression.

"I can at least to my own...bra and panties!" Bella whispered in a hush voice trying not to be overheard.

"I didn't look I swear! Besides we had to match the whole ensemble!" Bella felt like she was going to die from embarrassment. "My goodness you are as red as a tomato! How cute! Don't be embarrassed puppy." All Bella could do was mutter as Alice went about her original plans and fixed up her hair, and added a tiny bit of make up. Bella really never done make up so this was pretty new to her. "There! All done! Now go down stairs and get breakfast! Gotta keep up your strength today!" Alice gave a wink like she knew what was going on in Bella's head. Giving the pixie a look she cautiously exited the room and made her way to the kitchen. The table was filled with pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon. It all looked so wonderful.

"Dig in dear, you have a few minutes before you have to get going." Esme smiled as she cleaned the dishes at the sink. She didn't need to tell Bella twice. Cleaning her plate and practically eating everything, she quickly grabbed her new messenger bag, and started to make her way out the door. "Don't forget your keys! The children already left and should be at there when you arrive." Esme gave Bella a small hug and gave her the keys to her truck. Nodding quickly Bella ran outside and froze in her tracks for a second. Her truck looked different. It looked clean, well cleaner. Some of those stains will probably never come off. All of her stuff was neatly piled inside the open garage door next to a door box. It looked like everything was placed there with delicate car. Looking over everything she gave a soft smile, thinking it was kind of thoughtful. Jumping into the old truck, she was once again shocked when she turned it on, the smooth sounding motor. It has never sounded that good, ever. How strange.

Arriving at the school with only minutes to spare she ran from her truck through the parking lot. She slowed down smelling a familiar scent, looking to the side she saw a big jeep, a sleek black volvo, and a hot cherry red corvette parked neatly next to each other. Those must be the Cullen's cars, she really never noticed before. Snapping out of her thoughts when the bell rang, signaling that she was now indeed late.

"Crap!" whimpering, she ran quickly to her first class not even stopping at her locker. Throwing open the door of her history class she ran inside sliding to an abrupt stop when the whole class turn to look at her. So many eyes on her, she felt all flustered.

"Miss Swan," The fat balding teacher peer at her through his glasses.

"I'm sorry I am late!" She squeaked wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

"That is fine, I heard about what happen on Friday so I will let this pass once. Now please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." Shit wait, Cullen? Turning around she paled slightly at seeing Edward scowling at her. There appeared to be no more empty seats, so she shuffled quickly to the open desk, sitting on the very edge keep as much distance as she could away from the brooding vampire. She could feel his eyes on her through the whole class. She was trying to take notes, but that feeling of eyes boring into her soul, kept making her mess up and write the wrong things down. As soon as the bell rang, Bella ran the fastest she has ever done in her whole life to get away from such an awful feeling. Taking a sigh of relief, wondering how she will survive the rest of the year with that tension. She made her way to her locker finally. Glancing around she could see some people giving her looks. Some sympathetic, some curious, some cautious, and some she really couldn't tell what they were. Everyone probably heard about her little attack last Friday. She could feel them all talk about her. She felt so small at that moment, trying not to subcome to her emotions she made her way to her next class. Science class, that should be interesting. Walking into the classroom she felt a sudden tug at the collar of her shirt, dragging her to the back of the class sitting her down on a stool. Quickly spinning her head around annoyed with whoever did that, her eyes quickly came upon a smug Emmett.

"Yo pup! I thought this class would be boring, now it should be better cool! We can be lab partners since everyone seems scared of me," His laugh caused everyone to turn around looking at him, as the rest of the students shuffled in. Bella could feel her cheeks get red once more. "So I saw you had history with the brooding boy wonder, how was that?"

"Oh you mean Edward?" He merely nodded at that opening his text book, putting it between them both. Apparently he wanted them to share. "Well he...he didn't say anything to me?" While that was true, he sure as hell gave her death glares for the whole hour.

"Did he do anything else? You can tell me pup." Bella hesitated. It was almost as if he knew something or he was concerned about something.

"Ya, its nothing, I am ok!" She gave him a warm smile, and looked around. "So you going to help me out here? I have no idea what is going on." She tried to jump on a new subject, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about his brother.

"Pfffft, no problem." He leaned in close to her, "I have taken science so many times I can Ace this in my sleep," He whispered to her chuckling. And true to his word, he did help her as the class began, whispering her the right answer when she was called upon and helping out with the homework the teacher gave to them all. As the bell rang signally yet another switch in classes, Bella kind of felt sad. This class was a drastic change from her first one. She truly had fun here. Maybe she would have other Cullens in the rest of her classes.

Bella was not that lucky, her next class English and Art, was lacking any kind of Cullen. Art had the girl she meet from Friday, Angela, but that was it. After art she had lunch which who wouldn't love. Quickly getting in line for pizza day, she eagerly got her tray and pulled out a wad of money to pay for it. Giving an apologetic smile to the lunch lady as she counted the mess of money thrown her way, Bella promptly looked for a place to sit to eat. This lunch time she would actually get to enjoy her food. An arm around her shoulder, and suddenly she was being gently pushed forward by a small pixie vampire.

"Don't be silly you are sitting with us puppy," A light gleeful voice whispered in her ear. Was she allowed to sit with them? Bella didn't want to be that much of a bother, and understood if they needed a break. Yet her mental protest was halted as she was pushed down into an empty chair flanked by five vampires.

"Uh...Hi?" Bella groaned on the inside for being so unnaturally awkward.

"How were your classes so far?" Alice sat right next to her with the biggest smile on her face. Bella quickly noticed that each Cullen had a tray in front of them, food untouched.

"Why get food if you don't eat it," Blurting out her thoughts, Bella quickly slapped a hand over her mouth trying to prevent anymore verbal diarrhea.

"Makes us look normal," Jaspers southern accent drawled out a reply. Bella thought that made sense. It would look kind of funny if they ate nothing ever. Looking around she felt alot of eyes on her, and not just the table she was sitting out. Today was nothing but feeling so self conscious.

"They want to know why you are sitting with us. So many conspiracies are being told right now, pretty funny shit if you ask me." Emmett leaned back, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Conspiracies?" Bella was now curious what part of the student population thought about it.

"That we lost a bet, doing charity work, you are blackmailing us, you are going out with one of us. That you are paying us to do your homework, HA, rich," Emmett was clearly amused at the social gossip flying about. Bella wish she could be so casual about it, but this was really the first time she has ever been thrusted into the limelight. Sighing quietly she ate her school pizza in silence. It wasn't that bad, and food was food to her.

"So what classes do you have next?" Alice's voice questioned beside her.

"Well PE, French, and Math," Bella turned her head and answered. She tilted her head in confusion when Alice formed a smug smirk on her face, and Emmett just snickered rather loudly. "Is...is that bad?"

"Oh no, not at all," Shrugging Bella turned back to her meal. Stunned at seeing a brand new slice of pizza in her tray. Didn't she just eat that? Not really complaining about the thought of magic food she ate it happily enjoying another warm slice.

"Oh hell, last class I heard the most amazing thing, you wanna hear?" Emmett grinning from ear to ear looked around. Jasper was the only one to shrug and give a nod while everyone else just stared at him. "What do you call a midget fortune teller?"

"Really Emmett?" Edward growled in annoyance.

"A small medium at large." Bella started hacking at the pizza of food suddenly caught in her throat.

"Geez, don't freakin kill the wolf Emmett," Rosalie finally spoke up in an exasperated voice. Alice was gently patting Bella's back as she tried to regain composer.

"That was kind of funny," Bella croaked out, with a small smile.

"HA! See Rosalie! She thinks I am funny!" Emmett pointed wildly staring at Rosalie. And she merely responded by rubbing her temples slowly.

"Miracles can happen." Muttering dryly, Bella heard Alice chuckle at that.

"You guys really suck sometimes. I think tomorrow me and Bells are gonna sit by ourselves. At least she appreciates me!" Frowning Bella looked down to see yet another warm piece of pizza in her tray. What was going on here. Getting ready to ask, she started to look up, but was caught in the gaze of two dark eyes. Rosalie stared directly at her, eyebrow quirked up. Quickly resigning to the fact she should shut up, Bella quickly munched on her new piece of food.

"You can't boycott the puppy! I veto it!" Alice snorted, glaring at Emmett.

"Oh ya watch me!"

"How about we settle this like adults?" Settle what? Looking from Alice and Emmett, Bella was trying to follow the conversation, but felt a little lost.

"What did ya have in mind pipsqueak?"

"Halo, deathmatch. Winner takes the puppy," Halo? Deathmatch? Bella was the prize. She looked around wided eyed trying to think of something to say.

"I don't think you should be betting with Bella love," Jasper murmured out loud.

"Ya..ya I don't want a deathmatch!" Bella quickly added.

"Its not real pup, its on the xbox, ya know video game?" Bella never had any game system or play anything like that, so she was lost on the subject. "Holy shit serious! When we get home Uncle Emmett is gonna show you amazing things." Emmett gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok?" Still not great sure what was being agreed upon Bella merely nodded and went back to her food. This time she was not surprise to see a brand new piece of pizza once again sitting in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow! 27 reviews, and the story just started! Thank you for your reviews, happy and grumpy, I love them all!_**

**_Please read and review, it brings me such joy to see!_**

**_Usual disclaim-Don't own shit! _**

Walking into locker rooms after she said good bye to the Cullens at lunch, Bella felt a bit of heartache. She needed to toughen up if this was going to be the normal day, she would see them after school. Well she did have her hunting trip planned today. Shaking her head she received her uniform from the gym teacher. A scowling older woman in a track suit and a whistle hanging around her neck. The lady was almost as scary as Rose. Almost. Quickly changing in the corner of the locker room in her uniform which consisted of a t-shirt, and kind of short...shorts. She wanted to make sure she was away from prying eyes, and once she was ready, she dashed out the locker room, suddenly screeching to a halt when she saw Rosalie standing next to the other kids in her own gym uniform. In a shirt probably a size too tight, and a pair of shorts that accented her very long...and amazing legs.

"Swan!" practically jumping out of her skin she twisted around to see the scowling gym teacher looking at her. "Line up and stretch with the rest of them!" Nodding quickly and mumbling an apology she shuffled forward shivering to see Rosalie's eyes on her. Not holding her gaze, Bella looked down and moved to the back of the class, stretching out the best she could.

"Hey Bella," A familiar voice broke her concentration causing to look forward. Oh it was that one kid. Mark? No. Mike!

"Hey Mike," Bella gave a small smile, tilting a bit back because Mike didn't seem to have any concept of personal space.

"Fancy meeting you here." He gave her a sideways grin, and Bella just laughed nervously. "So I was looking for you at lunch, but saw you sitting with the Cullens, what's up with that?"

"They..are my friends and invited me to sit with them?" Bella didn't see why the concept was so hard to grasp. Looking at him, she saw he was actually checking her out! Pervert!. She twisted her mouth in disgust trying to focus on happier things.

"So a couple of us are going to La Push this Friday, and hang out at the beach. I was wondering if you wanted to go...ya know with me?" She couldn't help but stare at him wided eyed. Did he mean what she think he meant? "As a date?" She shot her a shit eating grin. Covering her mouth she tried to suppress the urge to gag.

"No..no thank you." She mumbled feeling the bile coat her throat.

"Come on Bells, it will be fun!" He took a step closer towards her, really invading her personal space.

"She said no Newton, why don't you go dry hump someone else's leg," Bella almost flinched at the voice suddenly coming from beside her. She didn't even notice Rosalie was so close. A strong, eye watering aroma hit Bella's nose and she almost did throw up. Did Mike piss his pants? She didn't get a chance to test her question because he scrambled away as fast as he could. Turning back around she saw Rosalie was quickly striding away following the rest of the class outside to play some soccer on the field. It was just them left in the gymnasium.

"Thank you g.." And in the blink of an eye Rosalie was only a few inches away. No one was around to see the sudden burst of unnatural power.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You call me Rose or Rosalie, pick one and stick with it, got it?" Rosalie's spoke in a low and deadly tone. Her eyes swirling with obsidian in the light. Nodding numbly, Bella couldn't help but cower before her.

"Ye..yes." Mumbling quickly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes...Rose?" Quickly closing her eyes she waiting for something awful to happen, but it seems seconds ticked by and nothing. Slowly peering out through her eyelids she saw Rose giving her an irritated look.

"During this little..._fun time game_ try to act like a human...nothing big and fancy got it?" Grumbling she rolled her eyes starting to stalk towards the doors.

"Yes Rose!" Bella scampered after her. She did silently admit, she was rather fond of saying her actual name. She would always be her golden haired goddess, but for some reason saying her name out loud, gave her a warm gooey feeling on the inside. Maybe this means Rose was warming up to her?

"Fuck, come on! Keep up," Growling as she briskly strode towards the rest of the class.

"Yes Rose!" It seemed Bella's vocabulary shrunk rapidly in the last few minutes. The coach quickly put them on teams, and to her chagrin, she was not on the same team as Rose. Not of her own volition, Bella was shoved roughly into the goalie position and the game started. Luckily her team was fairly good, the ball rarely came near her, but when it did she blocked it easily. That was human right? She could block it? Frowning her eyes followed the ball being passed to several kids, back and forth, until one of her team mates shot it at the opposing goal scoring. Not getting any time to celebrate the ball was promptly kicked out to a player. Not just any player, Rosalie. Oh god. Rosalie sprinted down the field effortless dodging anyone in her way on a collision course for Bella. Oh shit. Her eyes were glue to the flawless tone legs. The shorts not leaving much to imagination, the god awful tight t-shirt. Bella whimpered softly feeling herself start to get a little hot. Unable to breath, and feeling herself drool a little she watched as Rosalie was getting amazing close now, twisting smoothly around a person trying to steal the ball. Her eyes slowly rose up to meet Bella's. Golden eyes stared back at Bella, with a flicker in them she couldn't place. Wait, Rosalie had black eyes, why were they golden now? Her voice of reason was promptly drowned out by the fact that she couldn't help but check Rose out. A shirt that tight should be illegal. Her mouth felt dry and her she felt a foreign sensation shot throughout her body. Seeing the ball suddenly be kicked at her, Bella only was vaguely aware as the soccer ball flew straight through her legs scoring a goal for the other team.

"Fuck Swan! Wake up," Some unknown voice broke her out of her dream land. Becoming incredibly red, she mumbled an apology quickly getting the ball behind her. Quickly passing it to another team mate, most of the class began to make their way down the field again. Yet Rosalie was staring at her. With what looked to be a half smile. Bella was puddy right now, she was worthless.

"Fuck me," as soon as the words left her mouth she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth brain finally clicking to the fact of vampire hearing. Rosalie actually tilted her head back and laughed, shaking her head she lightly jogged down the other end of the field to join the others. Rosalie just smile, then laughed. This was now the best day ever.

"This is by far the worst display of athleticism I have ever had the misfortune of seeing. Hit the showers, I can't stand to look at you all." The coach yelled after suddenly blowing the whistle. It must be almost time for the bell. Bella quickly run at the front of the pack of kids, unable to meet Rosalie gaze. Picking out the furthest shower away from everyone, she quickly washed off the sweat and other embarrassing scents. This imprint connection was strong, Bella was finding out. Feeling half mortified at everything that was happening, she felt like a lovesick puppy. In a way, she kind of was. Drying off and getting dress faster than anyone else, Bella tried not to run as she briskly left the locker room and made her way to her next class, French. Finally sitting at a table in the back of the class, she sighed laying her head on the table. Bella was pretty much the most awkward, klutzy, uncoordinated, dork in the world, and she was suppose to win over Rosalie? How in gods name is she suppose to do that? She has a better chances of sprouting wings then that. Despite all the unhappy thoughts, Bella couldn't help but smile. Rosalie smiled at her, maybe not a full blown smile, but there was something there. She looked at Bella and didn't see a wolf, didn't see a burden. Bella wasn't sure what she saw, but she was sure she would never forget that look.

"How was gym class puppy?" Alice suddenly slid into the seat next to her. Bella couldn't answer and just kept her dopey smile. "That good huh?"

"Maybe," murmuring, still having her eyes closed.

"Oh yay! Its group work today, we should group with Rose, we can get our silly work done fast today!" Bella's eyes sprung open suddenly, Rose was here? Eyes darting to the side, she immediatly spotted Rosalie directly across from them sitting at a table all by herself. Her hair now hung loose around her, and she ran her long slender fingers through her curls. Looking quickly at her notebook, not wanting to get caught staring, Bella could feel herself getting red. She had to keep it together, no freaking out. She was getting all silly over nothing, but a smile.

"Good news class, we are doing group work today! In groups of two or three you will correctly translate the the passages in your textbook. The page numbers are on the board. This assignment is due by the end of class today! Get to it chop chop!" The teacher quickly piped up, motioning for everyone to get started, then promptly went back to her desk to grade some homework. She must of wanted quiet time. A chair suddenly appeared directly across from her, and Rosalie slid into slowly.

"This will be to easy," She muttered, already taking out a piece of paper, writing something down quickly.

"Wa..wait I am not good at French!" Bella's eyes quickly darted around, unsure on what her sudden confession will yield.

"Pffft that is fine, Rose is fluent in it." Alice waved her off easily.

"Really?"

"Yup, everyone in the family knows several different languages. I know Thai, Mandarin, Turkish, Japanese, and Russian." Is there anything the Cullen's weren't good at?

"What about…" Bella was unsure how to ask her question.

"French, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, and Russian." Rosalie spoke without looking up from writing down on her paper. Maybe Bella should learn another language. Well she was in a French class, perfect place to start.

"The teacher won't quiz us or anything? This is the first time I am taking a foreign language class," Feeling nervous at the thought of failing, Bella tried not to fidget.

"No, but you might not be lucky on our test next week," Alice wiggled her nose. Future teller that is right, she knew what was coming. "Fiddlesticks I forgot my phone in my locker, be right back!" Alice quickly skipped to the the teacher who looked almost as flustered as Bella at this moment. Getting a pass, Alice skipped out of the class, leaving Bella alone with Rosalie.

"So..um...you are really fluent in French?" Bella was not gifted in the art of small talk it seemed. Rosalie's eyes slowly moved up landing on her. Narrowing her eyes Rose watched Bella, making her squirm in her seat. Finally sitting up, looking directly at her. Bella felt like she was under a microscope, how could this woman do this.

"_Pourquoi êtes-vous si belle_?" The melodious words softly wrapped around the air. It was the most beautiful sound she ever heard. "_Pourquoi avez-vous soudainement envahir mon esprit à chaque seconde de chaque jour_?" Biting her lip softly, Bella couldn't help but stare back at Rosalie. Her soft words held something, and Bella wasn't sure what to think about it. However Bella was now sure that, French was a beautiful language, either that or Rosalie just made everything beautiful. Both of them held each other's gaze, onyx eyes meeting indigo.

"Did I miss anything?" Alice chirped rejoining them, and thus breaking the silence. Bella tried not to frown as the ebony eyes slowly moved off her to Alice.

"No, I am all done." Rose replied, stood up, and briskly walked towards the teacher handing her the paper. Hopefully Bella's name was on it, cause she forgot to write it down. They spent the rest of the class in silence. Bella scanned through the French text book, knowing this was going to be a huge problem. She was average in every other subject, but French will definitely be a problem. Class finally ended, as she said goodbye to both Alice and Rose. Slowly walking back to her locker to dump her new book, the will to go to her last class suddenly lost. Her mind was too full of other thoughts. She could always catch up tomorrow. Maybe right now will be a good time to go on her planned hunting trip, maybe be home by the time the others got there. Fully on board with this plan, she shoved her bag in her locker, jogging out the door leaving everything else behind. Jumping in her truck, she started it and took off. Finding a nice and secluded clearing she pulled over, looking around quickly to make sure there were no prying eyes.

Unbuttoning her shirt, Bella started to get undressed folding her new clothes neatly and carefully she slid out the side door, quickly shifting into her wolf. Staying hidden, she made her way into the forest, a huge white wolf was pretty obvious in a small town of Forks. She started to make her way east, she knew there was a lot of big game out there. Keeping up a nice easy pace, Bella's paws made no sounds as she sprinted forward. Not losing a step, she ran for about an hour, dodging and weaving in and out of trees, avoiding all contact with humans. She really didn't need them interrupting her grand plan. Paws clenching to a halt on the forest floor, her wolf eyes spotted a huge bull moose drinking slowly from a stream directly in front of her. Has Rosalie ever had moose before? Maybe she would like, Bella always enjoy the taste. The moose slowly lifted its head, massive antlers making for an imposing sight, it tilted its head to the side. It knew she was there. So now that she had a moose, how was she suppose to get it home? Wishing for a moment she gave this plan a bit more thought, she racked her brain for ideas. She could run it down to them? Yes! Herd the moose back home, that way its alive and stuff. Happy at her brilliant plan, Bella immediately flanked the moose, making her presence known. Hackles raised she snapped at it, making it start to sprint the way she wanted. Its hoof beats were pretty loud thundering through the forest, and Bella had no problem keeping up with it. Snapping at its hind legs whenever it tried to deter from her destination. Bella had to dodge its massive and deadly antlers its swung at her when ever she got close.

Keeping the enormous animal moving they crashed through the forest, causing a huge disturbance. Hopefully no humans were around to see this. Running back home with a moose in tow was a lot different than running to her hunting ground. More exhausting, but she couldn't stop now. Picking up the faint smell of home, she knew it wasn't long now. Her prey was starting to get more agitated, trying to break away from her more frequently. It probably knew it was no one near its territory. Snarling and lunging at it she kept it moving through their pace was slowly down. The moose was getting tired. The scent was getting stronger. Yes they were almost home! She could smell Rosalie, the jasmine that intertwined through these woods. This must be her hunting ground. She did it! She brought food home!

At that exact moment, the moose flung its head around colliding firmly with Bella's side. Letting out a squeak, she felt herself fly a few feet away from the force. Having difficulty breathing, she knew the moose must of fractured one of her ribs.

_**Shit that hurt! **_ She bared her teeth at the prey. It was tired, panting, tongue hanging out, drooling everywhere, and snorting loudly. He was making a last stand. She drove at it, teeth latching onto its hind leg, teeth firmly sinking down. Clenching her teeth she felt its bone crack in her mouth. It let out a deep howl of pain, twirling in her grip swinging its massive head at her once again. Bella release her grip, and jumped back not wanting to know what another smack felt like. Seeing the blood now flow its back leg, she knew it should go down a lot easier now, yet it still stared at her defiantly. Growling in frustration she made another move at its front leg now, however Bella miscalculated this lethal antlers. Feeling one of its spikes enter her shoulder she gave a loud yelp flinging herself away from the animal instantly. The antler didn't go too far into her, but she felt her blood start to ooze through her fur. This moose would not give up. She thought back to her spar against Emmett and had an idea. Quickly flanking it again, she ran full speed at the animal, throwing the full force of her body weight against it. Bella felt the moose buckle and collapse. She sprung on top of it, closing her teeth around its throat pinning it down.

_**Urgh I won! Stop, I won, stay down. **_Bella usually didn't get hurt to much on hunting trips, but this was the first time she tried to transfer a bull moose. It thrashed under her, and she tried desperately to keep it still, trying not to flinch from her own injuries.

"What the fuck is go…" Rosalie suddenly broke through the clearing her words faded as her eyes raked up and down what laid before her.

_**Umm, food? For...Rose! **_Half of Bella was puffing up with pride providing a meal for Rose, but the other half was red with embarrassment letting her see her in such a sorry state.

"...food?" Rose looked utterly perplexed at what was going on. Face twisted up in confusion.

_**Sur...surprise?**_ Bella tried to keep the pain out of her thoughts, but couldn't help but wince.

"Dude! How the hell did the pup get a freakin moose! Holy shit!" Emmett and the others suddenly joined them on the clearing, eyes darting everywhere. Bella groaned as the moose began to thrash, sensing a predator more dangerous than her. Then the blink of an eye, Bella found herself off then moose, at least ten yards away from it, hanging in thin air from her scruff. Body going numb from the act, she dangled body curling up on reflex, looking into the black eyes for her now captor or savior, she wasn't sure yet. Rosalie face now wore a scowl, eyes flickering up and down Bella.

"That was the most idiotic thing anyone has ever done!" Growling, she kept a firm hold on the white fluffy scruff. Apparently this gift did not have the desired affect Bella was going for. Ears hung low in shame, and Bella averted her eyes in sadness.

_**I...sorry.**_

"Why did you think this was a good idea!" The frustration in her voice was clear as day.

"Damnnn moose is not bad, it ain't no bear though." Emmett's voice broke through Bella's scolding. Wait no! That gift wasn't for him, she tried to wiggle in Rosalie's grip, but was unsuccessful.

_**Wait! Not for Emmett, was...suppose to be for..Rose.**_

"I don't care about the moose, let him have the blasted thing!" Rosalie hissed next to her ear. A light bulb suddenly came on in Bella's head, as she spun her gaze towards the angry vampire who currently had her by the scruff.

_**You..can hear? **_Bella momentarily forgot she was in trouble, and focused on something entirely different.

"What? Yes I can hear you. Been able to for awhile," Rosalie's annoyance was pretty clear about the change of subjects.

"Be easy on her Rose, she was trying to do something nice for you," a high pitched sing song voice spoke up behind her. How long has Alice been behind them?

"I give up….the world has gone completely insane," The golden haired vampire huffed out.

"Being normal is so overrated though," Alice mused. "Esme took some vet classes in the eighties, so she should be able to look over the puppy." Bella found herself in the living room instantly, not even blinking this time but still missing everything. Damn vampires were fast.

"Oh dear, what happened?!" Esme normal soft tone was filled with shock and concern.

"Someone…..decided to bring home take out." Rosalie growled, still keeping Bella firmly by the scruff. Not that she would complain or anything, Bella just noted that Rosalie has yet to put her down.

"Is that what that smell was?"

"Yup, moose!" Alice grinned interjecting into the conversation.

"Let me get some supplies from Carlisle's office then we can take a look." Esme promptly disappeared.

"I want you to promise me two things, do you understand," The demand came from Rosalie. Bella moved her gaze to meet obsidium swirling eyes.

_**Yes Rose! **_Bella kept her response short and sweet, not to anger her anymore.

"First, do not go hunting for me again. I have been hunting for myself for over eighty years. I don't need help. Got it?" The wolf in her hands quickly nodded. "Second, if you ever decide to hunt again on your own. You will not take down anything where you get hurt." Weird request, but Bella nodded her wolf head quickly without delay.

"This might pinch," As a sudden bee sting hit her in the back. Bella gave a slight yip, as she wiggled in Rosalie's grasp, but her movements slowly, and her eyes strangely started to feel weird. Everything started to get slowly, and darker. The last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her was a beautiful face in front of her, black eyes full of concern.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I spoil you guys as an author don't I, with all these updates =)_**

**_And before you burn me and possible Rose at the stake give me a chance to explain! Rose is a bit prickly yes, and she did snap at Bella, But give her a chance! All will be made clear!_**

**_And to please the the fanfiction gods this chapter is supremely fluffy! _**

**_I have come to find out one of my many weakness is clothing. I am not the best at describing it, and putting it into words so here are some quick pictures of what Bella and Rosalie are wearing in this chapter_**

**_Bella- _** /wp-content/uploads/GAN/170579/21/06/11/bebe-sleeveless-flyaway-button-up-tank-true-blue_

**_Rosalie- h_** /is/image/Fredericks/70267_86_alt01?$mainredesign$

**_I like to thank all the warm reviews and even the grumpy ones! I just got my first foreign review today I had to translate online!_**

**_42 reviews, and only third day out, you all make me so happy! _**

**_Anywho enough of me! Enough the fluffiest chapter I could make this early on! _**

Bella's eyes quickly shot open, hand clutching her side. Leaning up, coughing, her lungs felt like they were on fire. Groaning, Bella rubbed her ribs. Looking down, her eyes fell upon her bare skin. She didn't have a shirt on, but thankfully she had her bra on at least. There was a bandage on her shoulder, and there was a remarkably colorful bruise on her side. Gritting her teeth, she slowly pulled off the bandage on her shoulder do see an angry red scar where was as impaled by the antler.

"You gave us quite a scare dear," Esme voice appeared beside her. Looking up Bella saw the caring woman standing next to her with a soft smile. Where was she? If felt like she was sitting in a bed. Looking around, her eyes scanned the impeccably white room, taking note of the glass desk, the white furniture, and the ultra soft and fluffy white sheets on the king size mattress.

"I...wanted to do something nice, but I screwed up," Murmuring Bella rubbed her now fresh scar. Esme took a deep breath and sat at the foot of the bed, gently patting her legs.

"Not so much screwed up Bella, but...you got hurt in the process. Even though you were being very thoughtful, no one wants to see you get hurt. It kind of overshadowed your gift." Esme's soothing voice reassured her.

"Never really had to run a moose that far before," Bella felt her cheeks get red. If she was a bigger and stronger wolf she could of done it. Feeling very small for the first time in a long time, she lost a bit of confidence in her wolf.

"Oh no I bet not, I believe you had to run a few hours just to get this one. That is pretty impressive you actually brought a live...bull moose here Bella. Don't get me wrong. Emmett won't stop talking about it." Esme chuckled shaking her head lightly. "You shouldn't feel like you messed up. Or that if you were different it would of been better. It was a lot of animal to handle. And….you got…" Esme paused as if trying to decide to finish her sentence. Bella's eyes shot up, eyes filled with confusion.

"I got what?"

"You got..Rosalie very scared." Esme replied, eyes studying her reaction. Rosalie was scared for her? No, that can't be. She was scolding her, telling her she did bad. "I can practically hear your thoughts from here. Yes Rosalie was scared. There was a lot of blood, and she could tell you were in pain. Rosalie just showed her fear through...unconventional methods." Like yelling at her.

"I just wanted to be useful! You all have done so much for me already. I know I am not the best wolf, or the strongest, or bravest. But I wanted to prove that I could, be what she wanted?" Bella had trouble trying to accurately portray her thoughts.

"And what do you think she wants you to be?" Esme asked a fair question, but it still made Bella nervous.

"Not be weak, defend myself." Bella looked down fiddling with the blanket in her lap. Feeling low about everything.

"I think she wants you...to be you. There is nothing wrong with being you, or not being the biggest, bravest, or strongest wolf. Thats why you have a pack right? Our coven. To look out for one another, watch each others back." Esme did make sense. The pack was strong as a whole, not in its part. Wolves together always protected one another, even the small and weak. At least good wolf packs that is. "Now, why don't you throw this shirt on, and come down stairs. You must be famished. You have been unconscious for four days."

"What?!" Holy crap, she really did get hurt bad.

"Your ribs healed already from their fracture, but there is just a bit of swelling. You heal almost as fast as us," Esme eyes sparkled as she exited the room. Maybe Bella did go after something out of her league. Slowly slipping out of the bed, with a wince she looked around the room again. Whose room was this? Grabbing the tank top from the desk, she slipped it on, trying to ignore the smarting pain. The room looked so clean, polished, like a room in a magazine. TV, on the wall, magazines on the dresser, a door for a walk in closet. Looking back at the bed, she walked up to it, touching it gentle. Taking a deep breath in, Bella quickly withdrew her hand like it was on fire, eyes practically popping out of her head. The flood of jasmine hit her hard. Oh god this was Rosalie's room! Shit! Clutching her hands to her ribs, she felt like she was in a minefield now. Don't touch anything. Bella even tried to hold her breath. Did Rose know she was here? Taking slow calculated steps she slowly started to make her way out of Rosalie's sanctum. As soon as Bella passed the threshold, she practically sprinted from the room like it was about to explode. She didn't want to interrupt her room anymore then she had. Walking into the kitchen, she gingerly sat at the table, still fidgeting slightly.

"Good afternoon Bella," A southern twang sounded from beside her. Jasper slipped into the chair next to her, shaggy blond hair half covering half his face.

"Oh! Hey Jasper. Umm, how was school? I bet I missed a lot," groaning internally she realized all the homework she had to do, not to mention she has never stepped foot in math class yet.

"Alice got your work already." Jasper cupped his hands together, staring at his fingers. He seemed to be the shyest member of the family. Bella wasn't sure if she did something wrong of if he was just introverted.

"Oh thats great, I will catch up this weekend...I hope," Bella sniffed the air, as Esme was still cooking.

"Told you she was going to be awake when we got home meat head!" The voice of Alice echo'd through the home as she stepped through the front door. Which she promptly enveloped in a huge hug. Bella gave a squeal from the pressure on her bruse. "Crap sorry! But so happy you are ok puppy! You also woke up just in time tonight we are going out!"

"Out?"

"Ya, a few of the other docs at the hospital are going to Port Angeles to celebrate some award Carlisle got so we all have to go or something," Emmett appeared through the door next, shrugging slightly and throwing his backpack on the couch.

"I am still not sure why we all have to go, since its Carlisle thing," Rosalie suddenly appeared in the kitchen peering at what Esme was cooking. Bella quickly looked down, flustered feeling her cheeks get hot and flushed.

"Because dear, the other doctors are bringing their families." Esme chided.

"The whole night is going to consist of us shuffling our human food in our plate, while we not say a word. I am with Rose, seems a bit pointless," Emmett was powering up his xbox, taking his control in hand.

"As much as it hurts to say this, I agree with them. This activity will yield nothing of value to us." Edward piped up behind everyone, cause Bella to tremble slightly.

Esme suddenly slammed her hand down on the countertop, and Bella could of swore she saw it crack in several places.

"That is enough children! Maybe it would be nice for us to do something as a normal family. Carlisle got an award he has never received before, so would it be to much trouble for us to pretend to be happy?" Esme's eyes were now black as coals, giving each vampire a death glare, which they promptly cowered from.

"Sorry mom…." Emmett mumbled looking thoroughly chastised.

"Now we are leaving when Carlisle gets home which is when Alice?" Bella glanced at the pixie beside her, watching her eyes turn pure white in fascination.

"Hour and seventeen minutes." Alice replied quickly, blinking her eyes as they returned to their normal golden hue.

"Perfect, you have free time until then, but make sure you all be ready by then got it?" Esme gave another round of death glares. Most of them disappeared after that, only leaving Rosalie, and Jasper with Esme. "Now! Since we are going to a restaurant soon, I made something small for you." Esme turned around now with her familiar soft smile. She strode over to Bella placing a plate in front of her filled with a pork roast, sausage, and mashed potatoes. Bella couldn't help but notice her eyes would golden again. This was starting to get confusing.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Blurting out apparently with no filters.

"Pardon?" Esme looked at her curiously. Bella quickly became nervous.

"I just...can't tell what color anymore, keeps...changing?" muttering softly she kept her eyes trained low on her food.

"Oh! I understand now. There is nothing wrong with our eyes. We all normally have golden eyes."

"But they can change to black in certain situations," Jasper added. Bella looked up, quirking her head to the side, listening intently.

"They turn black when we are hungry," Esme spoke while she started on the dishes.

"Or when we are an extreme emotion." Rosalie finally joined in on the conversation. Bella looked over at her, and saw the blonde haired goddess was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed relaxing.

"Like when we get extremely angry," Jasper responded with. "Or fearful."

"Or….excited," Rosalie spoke with a low voice, eyes still closed.

"Excited like happy?" Bella questioned. Feeling self conscious all the sudden at the stupid question.

"Something like that," Esme chuckled softly.

"I guess that makes sense. I was starting to think I was seeing things, with all the changing eyes," Bella gave a forced laugh rubbing the back of her neck. That was the last thing she needed right now, to be seeing things. A crazy wolf was no laughing matter. She ate in silence for a little bit, eyes darting around ever so often. "So where are you guys going tonight?" Bella tried to break the unnatural silence.

"An nice italian restaurant in Port Angeles, and you are coming too dear," Esme smiled.

"Wait, what? But you said was a family thing!"

"And you are apart of this family now, Besides it would be a great help to us if you did come. You would be the only one who actually could consume food, would make us look less suspicious if our meals disappeared." Bella knew Esme was wording it in a way so it sounded like she would be doing them a favor, but still gave a slight frown.

"You mean like pick off all your plates? Wouldn't people stare?" Bella has had enough of eyes on her for a long time.

"All you need to do is just...eat what's on your plate." Rosalie spoke up again, her eyes a bright gold staring at her.

"Yes of course!" Like she would say no, Bella scoffed.

"Why don't you two all go hunting, before we have to leave, and Bella you can finish up and get changed." Esme smiled to everyone before retreating to own room. Both Rose and Jasper disappeared into blurs leaving a wind tunnel in the kitchen. Bella took a deep breath finishing up her 'snack' thinking what she could possibly wear. As soon as she was done, Bella did her dishes, carefully putting them away. Making her way up to Alice's room, she paused staring at Rosalie's door, shaking her head, she walked into Alice's room. Going to the closest she had to do a double take from the shire amount of clothes. There has to be enough here to start her own store. This closet was bigger than her old room. She quickly located her clothing in a small rack to the side, looking through everything. It was a nice restaurant so she should wear something semi nice. She really didn't have a lot of choices. Her eyes landed on a sapphire blue sleeveless cotton blouse. That looked kind of nice. pulling out a pair of black slacks, Bella nodded in approval. Changing quickly she tried to examine herself. Something was missing. Looking around, she froze when she something on the shelf above her. Is that? Bella quick gave a coy smile, grabbing the object in question and rushing into the bathroom, not even checking if someone was watching. In her hand was a pair of black thin suspenders. People often thought suspenders were dorky, but Bella always had a thing for them. Clipping them on really quickly she looked at herself in the mirror. Trying to decide how many buttons to leave unbuttoned, she tried many combinations examining herself in the process. Bella felt all giddy trying to make sure she looked ok. This would be the first time she went out to some place nice. Charlie usually didn't care for stuff like this. Choosing to leave three buttons undone, it showed off an acceptable amount of cleavage. Maybe Rosalie would like that, Bella immediately flushed a the thought. Making sure the suspenders sat straight across her body, she didn't look half bad. Bella was not blessed with a big bust line, so her suspenders didn't sit in too awkward of a position. Leaving her hair down, she did one more quick look over.

"Wow….I'm kind of hot," She mumbled to herself.

"You ready dear?" Esme voice suddenly spoke from behind the door.

"Oh yes! of course!" Quickly putting on her black sneakers, she looked in the mirror last time, trying to boost her self-confidence, she stepped outside the bathroom with baited breath.

"Oh wow Bella, you look adorable," Esme instantly enveloped her in a hug.

"Its not too...dorky?" Bella asked shyly.

"Not at all, it is very you." She smile, resting a hand on the small of Bella's back she guided her out to the living room.

"Damn Bells, lookin hot!" Emmett suddenly spoke, and Bella felt herself get hot.

"Those are my suspenders! How cute! They fit you better than me by far," Alice exclaimed. Both Emmett and Jasper wore a nice polo shirt and slacks, Alice had a simple cocktail dress, in a stunning orange. It wasn't to overpowering on her, the color really fit her personality well. Bella was not use to such compliments,trying to hide her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take without asking," Mumbling she shuffled her feet.

"Oh no, I am glad you did! You should keep it. I love the look." Alice beamed.

"Are we ready to g…" Rosalie suddenly walked through the front door in her white woolen pea-coat, and white silk slacks. So looked like she did the first time Bella saw her, but with more dressed up, if that was even possible. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she was white heels. Rosalie seemed to like white, and she looked stunning in it. Bella watched as her voiced faded as Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks to stare at her. She could actually see the once golden eyes, swirl into the depths of onyx pools. Rosalie stood up straighter, unable to look away from her. Eyes slowly moving down her body, Bella wasn't sure if that was good or bad. All she felt were her cheeks flushed and hot. Rosalie was checking her out again!

"Looks like someone approves," Alice snickered, and Rosalie had nothing to comment still gazing at Bella. Did Rosalie like what she was wearing? Bella felt a surge in pride, and confidence, as she gave a soft smile to the golden eyed vampire. Doing a mental happy dance, she watched the vampires quietly.

"Eddie already is down there, didn't want to wait for us common folk." Emmett gave a smug smirk.

"Rosalie will you be ok to drive yourself and Bella down there?" Esme lightly prodded the still speechless vampire.

"I...umm...what?" Rosalie eyes finally broke away looking at Esme quickly. Apparently she didn't hear a word that was just said. Emmett let out a loud laugh and Alice just jabbed him in the gut.

"Driving dear, to the restaurant?"

"Yes...the restaurant, driving...yes," Her voice trailing off as she instantly disappeared in a blurr.

"I guess..I should follow her?" Bella rubbed her neck uncertainly. Esme's eyes just twinkled with mischief, while Emmett and Alice was grinning like hyenas. Bella quickly scampered outside to see Rosalie standing in front of a smooth, sleek, dark blue car. It must of been one of the ones in the garage. She quickly opened the passenger door, still wided eyed staring at Bella. If she got this kind of attention she should have dressed up sooner. Slipping into her seat, Rosalie was instantly in the driver seat giving her a sideways look, as if trying to think of something to say. So Bella decided to break the ice.

"You..you look nice." Half smiling, Bella tried not to stare.

"...thanks, you too," Rose murmured. Bella tried hard for the rest of the car ride not to stare, or get caught staring at Rose. She instead admired the really nice car she was sitting in. She didn't know really what type of car it was, just that it was named after some type of cat. Finally arriving at their destination, Bella was unbuckling her seat belt, and Rose already was holding her door open for her. Blue eyes flicking up to meet dark obsidian eyes, Bella gave a small smile and blush, walking quickly into the restaurant. She was immediately shown to their private dining room, where there was already twenty or so people mingling. Bella spotted Esme, who just gave her a playful wink, while talking with Carlisle and some other doctors. Turning around, it was Bella's turn to be stunned, as Rosalie's pea-coat was gone, revealing a deep cut satin halter top. It was almost ethereal, the fabric draping across her body, yet, it showed a fair amount of cleavage. Bella got instantly flushed when her eyes fell upon Rose's chest. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, once again, her eyes went up to meet waiting onyx ones. Rosalie had watched her stare at her boobs. Oh god, just kill her now. Spinning around quickly, Bella tried to find a place to sit, not sure if she could trust herself anymore. The dining room, had several tables pushed together, making one long line of tables and chairs. Almost like a picnic bench. She saw Alice start to find a seat, and quickly grabbed the chair next to her, feeling comfortable next to someone she knew. Alice flashed her a toothy smile, as she sat next to her, and Bella returned it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A new voice side to the other side of her. Looking over, there was a blonde next to her. She looked like she went to school also, she was the same height as Alice, rather petite, and wore a red tight fitting dress, that left literally nothing to the imagination.

"Umm, sure," Bella answered politely with a smile.

"I'm Lauren, I have seen you around at school." The girl said.

"I'm Bella!"

"I know," Lauren flashed her a grin, which made Bella suddenly uneasy. A low growl broke her out of her thoughts, as Rosalie slowly sat directly in front of Bella, across the table. Her black eyes were still locked on her. Quickly opening up the menus, hiding her blushing face for anymore gazes, Bella let out a deep breath. "So what brings you to this little gathering Bella? I wasn't aware you were related to any of these doctors." So Lauren noticed that did she? Bella kept the large menu firmly in front of her face, keeping the protective shield up from onlookers.

"Well ummm, I was invited." mumbling, she tried to keep cool. It seemed no one else was going to answer, even though Bella knew they could all hear.

"Invited by who?" Lauren was a nosey girl it seemed.

"By...friends?" She squeaked, not really wanting to tell the girl.

"I know that silly, I mean who are your friends who invited you." She giggled like a school. Even though she couldn't see it, Bella could feel Rosalie's gaze burn holes through the menu into her.

"Are we ready to order?" A red head suddenly appeared by the long table with a happy smile. Probably excited about the huge tip she will get after this night is through. The massive of line of people started to ramble out their order out, and Bella's heart began to race. Shit! She didn't know what she wanted. Everything on the menu was named something weird, and she didn't want to look like an idiot asking for something with meat in it. Panicking, her eyes raced over the words hoping something would jump out at her.

"Your turn puppy," Alice leaned in and whispered softly to her.

"Miss? Your order?" Shit! Bella flung her menu down, harder than she intended to, and looked up with anxiety.

"I umm…." Her lips moved slowly but nothing came out. Gods she probably looked like a moron.

"She'll have the the filet mignon, medium rare," And Rosalies heavenly voice saves the day yet again.

"Fine choice Miss," And the waitress moved on to the next order. Leaning her head back, closing her eyes, Bella let out a big sigh. Still feeling her heart race in her chest.

"You ok Bella? You look like you just finished a test you didn't study for," Lauren questioned beside her.

"Oh yes, yup I am fine, sorry, just not really good with choices," Sitting up straight she subconsciously rubbed her now fresh scar, eyes slowly falling on the woman directly across from her. This was going to be a long dinner if she kept staring at Rosalie, and the vampire didn't even try to hide that fact that she was staring back.

"I love your shirt Bella. That color looks really good on you, blue seems to be your favorite." Lauren spoke up again, and Bella internally flinched.

"Oh no, I like blue and all buts its not my favorite color." Which was infact true, she just wanted to make sure no information was said that was false involving her.

"Oh really? What is?"

"White," She spoke bluntly. Alice started to cough like she was choking, and pretended to take a drink a water. Bella gave her a sideways questioning look. Turning back to Lauren, Bella did see Rose had her eyebrow raised watching her closely, almost surprised by the answer as Alice was.

"White can't be your favorite color silly."

"Why not?" Bella was unaware of rules that stated what is an acceptable favorite color.

"Well why do you like it?" Lauren questioned.

"I guess its because everytime I see it, it makes me happy." as soon as the words left her mouth, Bella's eyes flickered to the white silk top on Rose's body only for a split second before turning back to Lauren. The girl narrowed her eyes at Bella as if taking note of what she saw. Her now quietness, unnerved Bella.

"Dinner is served!" and with that, a welcome interrupted her interrogation. Bella stared at the piece of beef in front of her mouth watering. It smelled so good. Looking up, as if excited to show someone her eyes landed on Rosalie, who had her elbow propped on the table, chin resting on her hand, was still gazing at her. Bella gave a bright smile, the past few moments totally forgotten with such a tasty meal in front of her. Her eyes sparkled as if to say thank you for ordering for her, and Rosalie hesitated for a second, before a soft smile emerged on her lips. A magnificent you're welcome, in Bella's opinion. The first bite of the meal, was an explosion of flavor. Bella practically moaned as she chewed her filet. It was so amazing. Her eyes tried to follow the conversation down the table, but Bella really couldn't keep up. Getting ready to finish the last bite of her meal, her fork paused in mid-air, brow frown in confusion. It was happening again! There was a fresh, untouched filet mignon sitting on her plate. She just finished that though!

"Pssst, Alice," Bella leaned over to the side trying to be inconspicuous. Alice merely leaned towards her, resting her head softly on Bella's. The whole act made Bella all warm and fuzzy.

"Whats up puppy?" Whispering quietly back. Bella's eyes remained on the phantom food not taking her eyes of it incase something happened again.

"I think my food is haunted." Emmett down the table suddenly started laughing out loud. Other people around him were giving him looks. He must of heard a funny joke. But maybe it was her? They could hear her right? The whole vampire power thing was pretty confusing to Bella, she just tried not to think about it.

"Ummm, why do you say that?" Alice's voice was laced with amusement.

"Well the same thing happened at school. I eat something then boom! Its back." Bella for sure didn't want to be haunted by past meals, Trying not to sound to certain, she kept a suspicious eye on her meal. Alice started to giggle softly, and wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Oh puppy, never change. Thats us doing that. Remember we can't eat this stuff," it was like a light bulb turned on for Bella.

"Ooooooo," leaning back to her chair, Bella caught Rosalie's gaze. Her lips curled up into a smirk, she obviously heard the whole thing. Feeling her face flush, she ate her new meal, enjoying it as much as the first one. The waitress came over to check how everyone was, Bella just responded with a smile, as everyone else voiced their own opinion. And yet again, there was a fresh piece of steak on her plate. Did all the Cullen's order what she ordered? Well it would make it easier in the long run. Bella laughed quietly to herself, enjoying her ever expanding meal.

"You seem to be enjoying your meal?" Lauren commented. Bella turned to her with a smile.

"Oh yes. This is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted!" She mused taking another bite.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, heaven with each bite."

"So you are a meat eater I take it," Lauren having a salad in front of herself looked at Bella entertained.

"Oh yes, I can't imagine not having meat in my diet. How is your...salad thing?" Bella wiggled her nose pointing at the unappetizing green meal.

"Its not bad, though I am looking forward more to desert." Lauren started leaning into Bella, unbeknownst to her. She was chewing a piece of meat turning to look at the girl.

"Oh ya? What are you going to have for desert." Bella asked? Trying not to look at the very revealing view she had of Laurens chest.

"Probably something….blue." Lauren purred leaning even closer. Why was she getting this close? Something bumped into Bella's back, causing the piece of beef on her fork to drop to her immaculate slacks.

"Oh no! Umm, sorry Lauren, I am gonna wash this out really quickly." Bella frown at the thought of ruining the clothes the Cullen's paid for. Mortified she hope there wasn't any damage to the beautiful garments. Going into the restroom, she grabbed a handful of paper towels, and started to dab the stain on her left leg.

"You seem to be getting friendly with Lauren." Rosalie's voice made Bella jump back in surprise, accidently dropping the towel in her hand.

"I was trying to be nice to her?" Bella replied. Rosalie started to slowly walk towards her, moving like a predator, and Bella felt her heart race.

"She likes you," Rose's voice was low, taking another step forward. Bella mirrored her movement back found out she didn't have much room to use, as her back it the cool tile wall.

"Umm, she is ok I guess," Bella breathed out, her emotions all sorts right now. Rosalie's dark eyes bore straight through her.

"No she likes _likes..._you" Hissing softly she was closing the distance between them.

"I...I don't understand," Bella felt herself getting hot and flustered. What was Rosalie doing?! Rosalie now no more than a foot her, leaned forward, hands places on either side of Bella's head effectively trapping her against the wall. Bella's heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Like in...wants in your pants," Rosalie was so close now, only a few inches from Bella leaning in close. Legs feeling weak and shaky, Bella tried to keep it together.

"Oh I do..don't know about that. I wouldn't w..want to do stuff like that with her anyway" Bella squeaked out, trying to ignore the fire that was spreading through her body. Rosalie dipped her head down, her nose brushing softly with the base of her neck taking a deep breath in.

"Well that is good, I would hate to have to remove her from the picture," Her cool breath washed over her skin, and Bella let out a soft moan. It seemed she was no longer in control of her body.

"Wh..what dooo you me..mean?" It seemed that forming intelligent sentences was no longer going to be a thing. Feeling ghosting touch of lips in the crook of her neck, Bella let out another whimper.

"I don't like other people touching what's mines," Her lips gently kissed Bella's pulse point on her neck, moving ever so gingerly. Oh god is this really happening. Bella's hand darted out, clutching the counter in hopes she wouldn't collapse and tilted her head more to the side to give Rosalie more access to her neck. That was more of a unintentional thing, it was more subconscious. She could feel Rose smile against her skin, planting another kiss on her tender neck. "Lets not keep everyone waiting shall we?" And before Bella could respond, Rosalie disappeared from where she once stood, trapping her against the wall, leaving Bella to be the only one in the restroom now.

"Oh god," Choking out, Bella slid down the wall. Her heart was racing, lungs burning, and she felt the most uncomfortable, yet same time satisfying sensation between her legs. The room was spinning as she covered her face with her hands. "That was so...so…" Bella could not accurately put into words about what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Had internet problems today, so I stayed up extra late to make sure I finished this chapter._**

**_And yes this is a Rose PoV chapter, which I know some of you will be like "Oh no don't do that, we were just getting to the good part," Well cool yer jets. We will get there soon! I felt Rosalie's story needed to be told a bit more. And explain some holes in the story. Remember Rose is prickly and cold on the outside. She just wasn't going to warm up to Bella on the spot! So give her some time guys! I hope you like this chapter, it took awhile, but I think I got some good parts in it. _**

**_And 66 reviews! Wooooot! I love you all =D_**

_**Rose PoV**_

Coming home from their little shopping adventure, Rosalie wanted to hurt something. Clenching her fist in rage she rushed out of the car as so as it stopped. For the first time in a long time, her emotions were getting the better of her. She had to stay in control, she could never be like this, what was wrong with her. Finding the first boulder she could she ran at it, eyes ablaze. Slamming her fist into it, the boulder promptly exploding sending fly bits of shrapnel in every which way.

"You ok Rose?" Alice must of followed her. Not responding with anything other than a snarl, Rosalie stood with her back towards her sister, slowly curling her fingers back into a fist. "Rose its ok. Please calm down." The pixie actually seemed worried for her. The once cheerful, sunny voice, now filled with concern, and dread.

"I'm fine Alice, just go away…." Barking and not turning around, Rosalie bit her lip feeling her bodies internal struggle. How she wanted to kill every wolf for threatening her family. For threatening a weaker, defenseless wolf. There was no honor in that, and what's worse she knew what those..._animals _were going to do to Bella. _HER WOLF. _Letting out another low snarl, mentally cursing herself for getting attached. So this wolf in her home was hers now? This whole situation was ludicrous.

"I'm not going anywhere until to calm down," a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why? Why not Alice?!" Hissing she spun around and stalked towards her younger sibling. "I have every right to be mad! Did you know what those...pieces of scum were going to do?"

"Yes." Alice said simply not flinching or backing down from Rose's anger.

"And yet...here you are! Saying I have to calm down. Those..._animals_ deserve nothing but a slow painful death. But I can't do that can I? Course not because we have to be the better people or whatever the fuck Carlisle call it. We're vampire for fucks sake." Rosalie didn't have many triggers. But the for sure thing to send her on a rampage was a man threatening to rape a woman.

"Bella's safe, _you _kept her safe."

"Of course I did. She's min….she's apart of this family isn't she? Wasn't that what that whole conversation yesterday was? We're stuck with her?" Rosalie tried not to groan at her slip up, and she knew Alice heard it too.

"Why are you so against being happy?" Rosalie blinked at that. Alice sure knew how to say stuff out of left field, totally unexpected.

"Happy? I fail to see how me being happy as any relevance on this conversation, and if it did. No I don't. Because happiness is just a fools perception of the world around them." Rosalie hasn't been happy in such a long time. Everytime she has tried something, it usually ended up in someone getting her, most of the time being her.

"You have never been one for philosophical debates Rose. But if we were, I rather be a fool in happiness, then a sane person with nothing but a cold, dark, and barren world to keep them company." Alice had a way of twisting every argument to her favor. She always managed to get the upper hand.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Everything that is going on is nothing but a side effect of whatever the wolf did to me! Its not real!" There, case closed, Rosalie wins. Spinning around she started to walk away looking for something else to destroy.

"Would you like to bet on it?" Fuck. Rosalie very slowly turned around dark eyes burning holes through the pixie. Alice never placed a bet she knew she couldn't win.

"You know something," Her voice was low, as she glared at the pixie.

"All I am saying is you don't know what is real and what is Bella's...thing. Carlisle is doing research now. But I _bet_, everything you are feeling isn't because of her."

"It has to be!" Rosalie hissed.

"She told Carlisle that the imprintee, isn't affect that much. I think you just don't want to admit it." Alice started to form a smug grin across her features.

"Don't make me hurt you," Rosalie threatened, but she knew she was too late. Alice knew something, and she knew she was right.

_**Spar?**_

"Goddammit not now," Rosalie threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "Who the hell is she sparring with?" Alice just gave her a curious look. Rosalie just frowned and pointed at her head. "Freaking collect call to the wolf in my head."

"Have you ever tried using that link? Ya know, to talk to her?" Alice chirped. What an insane idea.

"Why would I have want to use that link, like that? I don't like using it like this now!"

"Maybe your mind will change soon then," Alice shrugged, still wearing a shit eating grin on her face.

_**Yes spar!**_ Who the hell was sparing with the wolf. Not Jasper, most definitely not Edward. That left.

"Really Emmett?" Rosalie sigh, rubbing her temples.

"Wanna go see to make sure nothing gets too out of hand?" Several scary thought sudden raced through Rosalie's head. She wasn't sure what was more frightening, what was happening in the thoughts, or who the thoughts were about. Shaking her head with disgust, growling at herself for not being able to control herself, she looked off to the side.

"Might as well." and Rosalie took off towards the house, Alice breaking away from her going her own path way. Grabbing a branch she launched herself upwards, kicking off the tree, and landing silently on the roof of the house. Rosalie spotted them in the clearing, crossing her arms across her chest, she watched them. Emmett now shirtless, rolling his neck, and jumping on the balls of his feet. Then her eyes fell upon a white wolf standing a few yard from him looking at him curiously. Despite feeling disgusted with herself, Rosalie thought the wolf did look stunning. Very striking white wolf with blue eyes, not biased for loving white herself.

"Ok pup, I won't go vampire fast, and I won't hit hard ok?" Emmett was getting ready to start this session. Rosalie had to push back to the urge to stop this whole idiotic idea, and just stayed quietly on top the roof watching. The wolf gave a yip in confirmation, but Rosalie could tell she looked nervous. Rosalie saw the wolf stare at Emmett, as if trying to figure something out. What was Bella thinking about?

_**He is just a big moose….**_ Rosalie actually let out a chuckle from that. So she was going at this by treating him like pray, interesting concept. Watching with interest, Rosalie stared at the wolf, crouching low baring its teeth. So she could actually be somewhat threatening when she wanted to. Her eyes followed her movements, circling Emmett. She wasn't trying to get him to move first. Apparently she was a reactive fighter, instead of proactive. Rosalie would have to change that. Pausing, Rosalie twisting her face up in a scowl. Why would she have to change that. It was like her thoughts always kept going toward the wolf in some sick way. This whole thing had to be what she did to Rosalie. No way she would act like this out of her own volition. The wolf made fake lunges at Emmett trying to get him to react, getting closer and closer, testing his limits. Each snap was aimed low, at his feet it seemed. That actually was a good plan, Emmett relies on brute strength, he didn't protect his feet. Bringing him down that way should be easy. Emmett still stayed still watching her closely, as if toying with her, or seeing how close she would actually come near him.

"Urgh, just take the attack. We don't want to be here forever," Rosalie said in a sub-whisper knowing he heard.

"Hey Rose, I was just playing! Fine fine." Emmetts quiet voice echoed in her ears. He dove at her. He left his legs wide open and she quickly sprung at the chance. He barely pulled his leg out of the way as the massive jaw clamped down onto air.

"Hey! She is going after my feet, what's up with that?" Apparently this tactic surprised Emmett. Even a normal wolf would go for the chest, Bella was making him think.

"She is treated you like a moose," She replied softly, seeing him visible seize up stunned. The wolf took advantage of this throwing her body weight at him, making him off balanced.

"I ain't no moose!" He growled, still in shock from what she said.

"I don't know you look kind of moose like to me," Alice suddenly mused on the quiet vampire conversation.

"What!" Emmett wasn't paying attention and the wolf sprang up on his back burying her teeth in his shoulder blades. "Shit! That kind of stung!" He whined as a grabbed the wolf by her scruff and flung her against the tree. Rosalie couldn't help but frown at that. The sudden use of force made her uneasy but she kept quiet.

"What you get for not paying attention," Jasper piped up from the treeline. Rosalie could hear Emmett growling, turning his full attention back to the wolf. Dodging her next attack with ease, he did something no one expected. A massive pale hand grabbed ahold of her white fluffy tail, and started to pull her backwards. What the hell was he doing?

_**No fair! OW! **_Rosalie could hear the annoyance, and pain laced in the quiet voice in her mind. Snarling and flailing wildly, she watched the wolf try to escape unsuccessfully. The cries of pain and frustration made Rosalie stiffen.

_**Let go you moose! **_The voice started to get desperate, and somewhat fearful. The defiance, the aggression started to melt away leaving a scared wolf. For some reason this did not sit well with Rose, taking a step forward she let out a low growl.

"Emmett…." Alice suddenly moved forward, hearing Rosalie's anger rise.

"Woah! Its ok, I wasn't trying anything I promise," Emmett held up his hand, but Rosalie couldn't stop the rumble in her throat.

_**Tail...hurts. **_Hearing the quiet murmuring in her mind, as the wolf went to lick her wounds made Rosalie grow a bit louder.

"The tail Emmett, really?" Alice gave him a look. "Rose she is ok calm down," Adding quickly in a low sub-whisper. Realizing what she was doing, Rosalie slammed her eyes shut, balling up his hands into fists.

"Dammit, what am I? A newborn?" Rosalie hissed to herself. Taking a deep breath in, her senses were assaulted with the earthy smell of Emmett, and the aroma of the roasted vanilla, and she tried not to notice that it smelled sweeter. "I'm...going to my garage," mumbling she quickly jump off the house, going to her sanctuary. Inhaling the scent of oil, gasoline, and cleaning supplies, she let her mind calm down. Turning around her eyes landed firmly on the hulking monstrosity of the wolf's truck. Grabbing a few tools she went to work on it. Muttering to herself each time she had to pull out a rust coated part, cleaning it. She really didn't have the parts to replace it, and it wasn't worth dumping a lot of money into it. Replacing the spark plugs, tightening the drive belt, and Rosalie tried to patch up the leaking radiator to the best of her abilities. As she finished changing the oil, she felt a sudden release of pressure in her chest, and a breath slowly slowly and calmly release.

"Jasper…" She appreciated the man's gift, but was never to thrilled when it was used on her.

"Sorry...force of habit," the southern gentleman leaned against the open garage door watching her. Rosalie merely hummed in response, shotting him a look, going back to work on the truck. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, and Rosalie tinkered, only having the sound of her tools and sometimes her muttering to break through the silence.

"Why are you here Jasper?" Her curiosity got the best of her, and she questioned him while underneath the awful vehicle.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," He answered simply.

"As much as I appreciate that Jasper, we both know you rarely check up on my well being. So just get to the point," Rosalie was not one for beating around the bush. She liked to get to the point.

"I wanted to tell you that Bella was getting ready to go to sleep," and Rosalie's hands instantly froze. Her eyes flicked out, and did indeed see it was night time. The annoyance of this truck seemed to have consumed her attention, not noticing the hours fly by.

"And why do I care?" Rosalie slowly stood up, shooting her brother a look.

"Take it with what you will," He shrugged, starting to walk off, briefly pausing for a moment. "You know her thoughts are often on you"

"Ya, probably scared of me," Rosalie muttered, wiping off her hands with a rag.

"No...well sometimes, but when she thinks about you, she immediately becomes...happy." and with that, she watched Jasper take off into the house, leaving Rosalie to think about his words. How could the wolf be happy about her. She scared, and yelled at the wolf constantly. Bullying her, talking down to her, and yet. Rosalie frowned, running into the house suddenly, no control on where her feet took her. And she came in front of a sight that made her emotions very confused. The wolf, laying on her dog bed, curled up into a little ball, fuzzy tail covering her face, and high pitch snoring coming from her nose. The wolf even snored like a girl, Rosalie thought. Hearing the soft heart beat, entranced Rosalie. Crouching down, balancing on the balls of her feet, Rosalie just watched the sleeping wolf. She looked...so defenseless when sleeping. Slowly, Rosalie reached out her hand, hesitating for a second, before she gently rested it on the wolf's side. Splaying her fingers out, Rosalie noted how soft the wolf's fur was. Feeling the steady heart beat under her hand felt so different than just hearing it normally. The rise and fall of her chest, even the silly high pitched snoring captured Rosalie's attention.

"What are you doing to me...Bella," She whispered so softly even a vampire would have trouble hearing her.

"For someone who gets upset at us for not respecting boundaries, you seem to be doing a fine job ignoring them now," A sarcastic voice interrupted her thoughts. Rosalie shot up and spun around to see a smug looking Eddie.

"Oh fuck off Eddie, don't you have some poor girl's room to break into?" Rosalie hissed quietly. Aware of the fact of the sleeping wolf at her feet.

"They didn't know, and I didn't hurt anyone. I fail to see where the problem was," he growled softly at her.

"The problem is, it's fucking creepy and sick Eddie boy." Rosalie shook her head, and started to walk away, not in the mood for this argument right now.

"I see you are warming up to your new _pet,_" He spat at her, and Rosalie paused not turning around.

"Well anything is better then present company," She shot him a knowing look over her shoulder, and went to her room. For the rest of the night she ordered parts for the mustang. And tomorrow she would buy and get the actual car delivered to the house. Having this project would be fairly fun and amusing, and when she was done with it, she could just give it to the wolf. Wait, wasn't that being nice to it? The godforsaken truck was going to break down soon aways, and it was her responsibility to take care of the families vehicles. So this wasn't about being nice, it was about doing her job. Rosalie nodded to herself, accepting her train of thought, as if assuring herself she wasn't really being nice to the wolf. It shouldn't take to long to rebuild the mustang she planned on getting, and this way she could make sure everything was to her specifications. The quicker the truck was put out of its misery the better. Rosalie spent the rest of the night ordering various things she would need. Dawn finally broke through her window, and she got ready for school. Jumping in the shower making sure to wash the smell of garage off her, even though she knew a simple human couldn't sense anything, it still bothered her. Throwing on a forest green tank-top and a pair of dark brown jeans, and heels, she walked out of her room, looking around. Feintly hearing everyone getting ready, she decided not to stay and wait. Walking outside, her eyes flickered to the hunk of junk truck one last time, before she jumped into her Corvette and sped off.

Parking in her usual spot at school, she pulled out a car weekly magazine, and read it absent mindedly. Hearing other kids start to arrive, and hearing the whispers about her, Rosalie just disregarded everything, and continued to relax. Nothing felt better then just sitting in her cars, reading her favorite magazines. Hearing a car pull up, she tilted her head to the side, and a silver jeep cut its engine.

"Aren't you an eager beaver for school Rosy!" Emmett laughed jumping out of the jeep easily. Rosalie just gave a shrug, flipping another page over.

"D'aww puppy isn't here yet," Alice spoke, looking around at the crowds of kids showing up now. They all gave the the Cullen's a wide birth, and Rosalie liked it that way. She had very little patience for teenage angst. A silver volvo suddenly screeched to a halt next to Emmett's jeep, and Rosalie tried not to cringe. Eddie loved to ride his breaks.

"Hey Edward!" Alice beamed, the pixie was always happy to see everybody.

"Alice," Eddie said coldly walking up next to everyone. Edward must be in one of, _woe is me,_phases. Rosalie paid no mind to her brother, still sitting comfortably in her car. "I don't think you fixed my car properly Rose," He suddenly spoke up, with a hint of arrogance in his tone. Rosalie quickly closed her magazine, looking straight through her window, with narrowed eyes, not even bothering to look at Eddie.

"It sounded just find as you slammed on the brakes like a douche bag Eddie boy," Rosalie replied curtly.

"Oooo cat fight! Twenty bucks on Rose!" Emmett laughed, and Jasper instantly elbowed him in the gut.

"I will drive my car how ever I want too," Eddie's voice sounded like a childs.

"Fine sure whatever, but nothing is wrong with your car," Rosalie dismissed finally slipping out of her car, grabbing her bookbag.

"Whats matter Rose? Upset your _bitch _isn't here yet?" And with that comment Rosalie froze in place, eyes immediately shimmering into a dark onyx abyss.

"Be careful with what you say next Eddie boy, I hate for something bad to happen to you," Her voice was neutral, but the threat was there.

"Can we all just have one day where we don't fight?! School is starting, and I am not going to be late, so come on," Alice hissed at them all, storming to the school front doors. Rosalie just let out a low warning growl, but followed suit, as the family made their way inside. The morning went by slowly at first, and Rosalie only paid half attention. Everything she was called on to answer some pointless question, she answered easy. Its not like she hasn't taken high school a dozen times before. Her last class before lunch was American history with Alice. Class was a joke since she has been alive for half of what they were teaching.

"Hey Alice," Rosalie said offhandedly as she sat beside her pixie sister. They were in the back of the classroom and no one dared to go near them. To scared, as well as they should be.

"Hey Rosey!" Alice was the only one Rosalie tolerated calling her that. "How's your classes been so far?"

"Meh," muttering in a noncommittal voice. School was school, well high school that is. College is now the only place where she actually learned anything different.

"Heard the puppy had history with Edward this morning," Alice's statement actually caught Rosalie off guard, and she frown at Alice. Eddie boy probably didn't hide his emotions well when it was just those two alone. Rosalie made a mental note to make sure she had a heart to heart about that after school. "Awww! You are all worried for her! So cute!" If Rosalie could blush anymore, she probably would of felt herself grown flush, but thank god she couldn't.

"What?! No, you are just being silly Alice." Quickly trying to dismiss what the pixie think she saw, but Alice knew better. Alice hummed, and Rosalie could see the smirk on the pixies face from the corner of her eyes.

"Well I think you will like what I dressed the puppy up in today. She is rather ticklish I have noticed," Rosalie's pencil snapped in her hands, the end flying in some random location, and she gave her sister a dark look. "Knew it!" Alice giggled in triumph.

"Ms Cullen, Ms Hale, Do you have some pressing matter you wish to share with the class," The teacher, and the rest of the class was now staring at them wide eyed. Rosalie just groaned internally, and Alice just gave them all a smile.

"No sir! Sorry for disrupting class!" giving them all a beaming smile, everyone soon turned back to the lessen. Rosalie brooded quietly glancing at her sister.

"Do you really have to dress her?" she grumbled in a sub-whisper, as to not draw anymore unwanted human attention.

"Its fun, and she is having fun too." Alice snickered. "You know jealousy is a cute color on you," If Rosalie had another pencil in her hand it would of snapped also. Glower at the pixie, she didn't pay attention to the rest of the class, and Alice merely kept the huge smirk plastered on her face. The bell finally rang, and they dropped their books off at their lockers at made their way to the lunchroom. Getting their usual tray of human slop they sat at their table as the rest of the family joined them. The stink of the cafeteria was by far the worst part of being at school. The combination of human food as well as all the kids was eye watering sometimes. "Oh theres the puppy! I will get her!" And Alice sprang up for her seat, making her way towards the bewildered looking wolf.

"Urgh we have to sit with it?" Eddie hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Saying anything else, and for the rest of the week I shall think of nothing else but, castrating you in a very violent and painful manner, and in great detail." Rosalie murmured not taking her eyes off the wolf, looking at all the food with eager eyes. Emmett and Jasper, gasped, suddenly crossing their legs, and Eddie just scowled. Rosalie had to contain a smirk as she saw the wolf practically throw a hand full of cash at the lunch lady from her pocket. She could hear the embarrassed apology, and could practically smell the wolf's blush from here. The scent of vanilla made sitting in this stink hole almost bearable. Alice suddenly flanked the wolf, pushing her to our table and making her sit by the pixie. Rosalie sat directly across from her giving her a great view to watch her. The deep purple button down shirt looked really good on the wolf, she had to admit. The first few buttons undone by her collar giving a nice few of her collarbone and neck. Brunette hair, flowing waverly down her shoulders. The wolf looked nervously from side to side, eyes flicking to her a bit longer than the others, Rosalie saw her cheeks get slightly flush.

"Uh...hi?" the wolf was rather awkward it was kind of cute.

"How were your classes so far?" Alice questioned sitting back in her seat, smiling warmly at the wolf. The cool blue eyes darted to each of their lunch trays, and Rosalie could see a flash of confusion in the eyes.

"Why get food if you don't eat it?" the wolf blurted out rather loudly, and quickly slapped a hand over her own mouth. Rosalie could feel her embarrassment radiate from her.

"Make us look normal," Jasper decided to put her out of her misery. The idea seemed to click, and the wolf nodded with understanding. Rosalie she looked uncomfortable, but it wasn't because she was sitting with a table full of vampires. Looking quickly over her shoulder at the kids behind her, the wolf eyes flickered with anxiety. Rosalie could hear the others whisper about them, it was a natural occurrence, so she rarely actually gave them the time of day. However this must be new for the wolf.

"They want to know why you are sitting with us. So many conspiracies are being told right now, pretty funny shit if you ask me." Emmett however felt like a rockstar with all the gossip. The man actually religiously picked up tabloid magazines from a store in Port Angeles even though she has told him several times its all fake. Emmett was such a gossip hound.

"Conspiracies?" the wolf looked confused, and Rosalie couldn't blame her.

"That we lost a bet, doing charity work, you are blackmailing us, you are going out with one of us. That you are paying us to do your homework, HA, rich," Emmett leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, so smug like it just figured out where Jimmy Hoffa was buried. The wolf just sat in silence and ate her human pizza. Rosalie couldn't help but grimace. She knew the wolf was...well a wolf and hate normally, but it still looked and smelled disgusting. Rosalie didn't remember anything about food from her human years, so she really couldn't relate. Catching the pixies eyes, she looked at her sisters tray then Bella's empty try, returning to Alice's eyes seeing if she got the silent message. Alice just grinned wildly, it seemed the message was well received.

"So what classes do you have next?" Alice spoke up, as if trying to distract the wolf, which she was indeed was.

"Well PE, French, and Math," the wolf replied looked up at her. Alice quickly switched their trays at vampire speed which everyone noticed but the wolf. Alice couldn't help but smirk, and Emmett tried not to snicker. "Is that bad?" Rosalie tried not to think about that after lunch she would spend the rest of the school day near the wolf, and Alice spoke up finally.

"Oh no, not at all," Alice's smile sparkled and the wolf seemed to accept her words. Rosalie watched in amusement as the wolf looked back down at her food to see a brand new, untouched tray, filled with food. The look of confusion slowly fell away to one of content, as she started to consume her new meal. Rosalie briefly wondered what was going on in the wolf's head to the new food.

"Oh hell, last class I heard the most amazing thing, you wanna hear?" Emmett suddenly wanting to break the silence. Oh god, this can't be good. Emmett was not the most...comically inclined. Jasper gave a shrug, and nodded to put him out of his misery.

"What do you call a midget fortune teller?"

"Really Emmett?" Edward growled in annoyance. Alice looked like she was going to kick Emmett in the family jewel's and Jasper was face palming.

"A small medium at large." Eddie boy started to groan, and the wolf started to choke on a piece of pizza she just ate.

"Geez, don't freakin kill the wolf Emmett," Rosalie was beyond irritated now. Last thing they needed was the wolf to die from choking, would be so anti-climatic. She suddenly saw Jasper quickly switch his tray now with the wolfs now empty one now.

"That was kind of funny," The wolf actually gave a raspy chuckle still coughing slightly. Really? This wolf enjoyed horrible comedy?

"HA! See Rosalie! She thinks I am funny!" Emmett gave her a toothy grin, puffing out his chest in some sort of victory. Just wait, the wolf would soon be annoyed with it as everyone else was.

"Miracles can happen." she muttered dryly. Rolling her eyes, she merely ignored the childish antics. Rosalie watched the wolf now stare at yet another full and untouched tray yet again. She looked like she was going to ask something about it, raising her head lips slightly parted, but she stopped when her eyes fell upon Rosalie. Rosalie noticed the wolf's heart started to pound faster, and the flush on her cheeks increased. Can the wolf do anything without blushing. Whenever the wolf got red, there was almost an intense smell of vanilla to. Rosalie ghosted a small smile, when the wolf broke eye contact, trying not to look flustered. The rest of the lunch period she stared at the wolf, something she was doing a lot of, and tuned out the rest of the conversation. She almost missed when Emmett swapped trays with the wolf, almost. Tilting her head to the side, as the wolf mumbled a good bye and ran to the gymnasium, she sighed softly making her way over in that direction as well.

"Have fun Rosey!" and Rosalie promptly flipped off her sister over her shoulder, never losing a step over the giggles. Rosalie entered the locker room, and quickly got changed. She was in a private corner of the room where no one saw, so it was easy to change at her true speed. One of the first ones out, she started stretching. Not because she needed to, but it looked normal, and the coach would yell at anyone who wasn't. Soon the whole class filtered from the locker rooms in their uniforms, and started to warm up. Rosalie wasn't to fond of these uniforms but it could be worse. The tight fabric clung to her body in all the right places, and she rolled her eyes at the boys who stared at her a bit too obviously.

"Swan!" The coach stretching voice made Rosalie quickly turn her head fast enough to catch the wolf staring at her. "Line up and stretch with the rest of them!" her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Rosalie watched as the wolf turned red yet again, and shuffled to behind the other students. Rolling out her shoulders, Rosalie's ears perked up at the sound of Mike Newton's voice.

"Hey Bella," What the hell was he doing talking to her wolf?

"Hey Mike," Oh god, she called it _her wolf again. _Rosalie mentally slapped herself.

"Fancy meeting you here," Rosalie's throat started to rumble in a low growl. How fucking dare he. "So I was looking for you at lunch, but saw you sitting with the Cullens, what's up with that?" The sudden urge to commit a violent murder struck Rosalie as she continued her pointless stretching.

"They..are my friends and invited me to sit with them?" Hopefully that appeased the creeper Newton, but Rosalie turned around and immediately her eyes swirled black at what she saw. Mike was too close to _her _wolf.

"So a couple of us are going to La Push this Friday, and hang out at the beach. I was wondering if you wanted to go...ya know with me?" Not only was he being a sleaze bag, he was trying to invite her to a place where they want to rape and kill her? Really? Rosalie slowly started to make her way to the back, keeping a wary eye out for the coach.

"No...no thank you," Seeing the wolf scared, _her _wolf scared brought Rosalie's blood to a boil. Yes she called it her wolf again, but right now she couldn't care less.

"Come on Bells, it will be fun!" He took a step closer towards her, causing Rosalie's eye to twitch. She was right behind Bella now, glaring daggers at the boy.

"She said no Newton, why don't you go dry hump someone else's leg," all but hissing at the horny teenage, she leered at him. Newton's body stiffen, and she watched him cower before her. His body now reeking of fear, she took another step towards him, and he quickly retreated tail between his legs. Rosalie had to get out of this room right now, she felt her anger steadily rising, and she needed to calm down.

"Thank you g.." she saw they were now alone in the gymnasium, so she pushed off on her feet, running up to her at vampire speed more for effect then anything, and gave her a dark look.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You call me Rose or Rosalie, pick one and stick with it, got it?" Rosalie wanted to stop this whole silly name business, yet in her dead heart, she felt a pang of guilt for snapping at the wolf. She was angry at Newton, and despite annoying and frustrating her, the wolf didn't deserve her ire. Rosalie watched as the wolf nodded quickly.

"Ye...yes," stuttering over her words. Did she really make this wolf stutter? That very thought irritated her more.

"Yes what?" growling softly she watched the wolf.

"Yes...Rose?" the wolf squeaked out. Rosalie internally felt horrified at herself. She normally had no reservations about being a monster she was suppose to be. However right now in front of….Bella. She couldn't stand herself. Quickly, she tried to think of something to say.

"During this little..._fun time game_ try to act like a human...nothing big and fancy got it?" While it was true the last thing they needed was unwanted attention drawn to them, she wanted to quickly move on from the fact that she, Rosalie Hale, felt bad for scaring this wolf.

"Yes Rose!" At least she was keep her answer short and sweet. Sighing softly, Rosalie started to make her way towards the exit. She could tell the wolf wanted to follow her, but was confused if she should or not.

"Fuck, come on! Keep up," she snapped, and the wolf quickly scampered forward following her like a lost puppy. Which in fact she was. The irony was not lost on Rosalie. The coach quickly split them into teams. She was on a different team then the wolf, which was ok she guessed. Watching as the wolf was shoved into the goalie area, Rosalie thought it was a good spot for her. Less chances to get noticed. Rosalie really didn't participate too much in the game, but just kept running up and down the field with the ball. It was a usual occurrence, and no one passed the ball to her so she was happy about that. She watched as the wolf started to save goal after goal shot on her. Maybe that wasn't the best idea placing her there. They weren't the most spectacular saves, but anyone could see she had good reflexes.

"Hmm, maybe Swan would be a good fit for the soccer team," The coach mumbled to herself, and Rosalie's vampire hearing caught it clear as day.

"Fuck," her eyes quickly scanned the field and located the ball, just as it was scored on her goal. She jogged up to the goalie, which being her luck was Newton, and despised being this close to him.

"Give me the ball Newton," She growled at him, he look at her startled at first. Rosalie really never participated in sports, so this was something rare. Being downwind from him, she caught a sudden sour stench that assaulted her nose. Did he piss his pants or something? Her face twisting up in disgust, she glared at him harder.

"Fucking pass me the damn ball Newton," Her voice rose a bit, hopefully to make sure he knew she wasn't joking around. He finally got the hint and kicked her the ball, and she started to make her way down the field. The other kids gave pathetic attempts at trying to take the ball from her, but dodging them was childs play. Eyes moving upwards, her eyes fell upon the wolf, standing in the middle of the goal, stiff, arms hanging limply at her sides, and eyes wide on what seems to be Rosalie's chest. She almost had to let a chuckle, so the wolf was checking her out. A quick breeze hit the field suddenly surrounding Rosalie with the most intoxicating, sweet scent she has ever smelt. Kicking the ball at human speed, Rosalie watch the ball sail through the wolfs legs in almost a comical way. Hearing the other kids groan, and the wolf mutter a soft apology, Rosalie was trying to place this new scent that was now burned into her memory. The wolf passed the ball to one of her team mates, she immediately stiffened once again, catching Rosalie's eyes on her. That mysterious scent hit Rosalie once again, and she almost let out a quiet purr. Then it hit her. Staring at the wolfs flush cheeks, the trembling body, the racing heart, the intoxicating aroma that was laced with vanilla. The wolf was getting wet. Getting wet for her. And at that moment, Rosalie couldn't help but have the side of her lush lips curl up into a half smile. The wolf was getting aroused looking at her.

"Fuck me," she heard as clear as day what the wolf whispered. Who quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, turning beet red. Oh yes, that wolf was definitely wet for her. Rosalie, for the first time in a few decades, tilted her head back and laughed. An honest to god laugh, that held no motive, no sign of a sham. A real laugh at the wolf being cute and getting aroused in the goal. She flashed the wolf a smile, who immediately looked even more flustered. The wolf was being adorable, and it actually made Rosalie smile. Who would of thought. Probably Alice. As soon as the coach insulted them, and let them take a shower and change, Rosalie swore she never seen the wolf move so fast. Her face still scarlet as can be, she practically stumbled running through the gym doors. Taking her time, Rosalie made her way inside and sat against the locker as the other girls got changed. She usually didn't change back immediately, but waited for most of the girls to filter out. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the irresistible look on the wolf, when she was staring at her chest. And that smell, for as long as Rosalie lives, she will never forget that smell. Her body trembled remember the thought of it once again. This strange, scared little wolf was getting under her skin, and she couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse.

Quickly washing the stink of gym off her granite skin, Rosalie changed back to her own clothing, and made it to French class in the knick of time.

"Is it ok if I sit with the puppy this class?" Alice sub-whispered suddenly appearing at her side. This was one of the classes she shared with the pixie, so it didn't matter to her. The wolf would probably be excited sitting with Alice anyways. Rosalie gave a slight shrug and sat at the empty table in the back, directly across for Alice and the wolf. Who had her head on the table, and eyes closed.

"How was gym class puppy?" Alice took the seat next to her looking down at the wolf. Rosalie could easily see the most dopey looking grin slowly appear on her face. And she has seen a lot of them, she does live with Emmett. "That good huh?"

"Maybe," the wolf murmured happily.

"Was it good cause of a certain blonde?" Alice suddenly sub-whispered giving her a sideways look. Rosalie just cocked her eyebrow, staring at the pixie.

"Maybe," She heard Alice giving a snort to that response.

"So mean to me Rosey! Even when I know we are having group work today, and that I am nice enough to share it, still mean to me!" The pixie gave a small pout, and Rosalie just shrugged again. Scanning the whiteboard in front of the class, she opened her book to the pages, and looked over the content.

"Shakespeare really?" Rosalie whispered more to herself, but she knew Alice could hear.

"Oh yay! Its group work today, we should group with Rose, we can get our silly work done fast today!" Alice this time spoke normally to the wolf. She heard the intake of breath, and the chair squeaking back. The wolf must be shocked to see her. The teacher walked in, and Rosalie was already getting ready. Pulling out a piece of paper, and grabbing her chair, she started to move towards Alice and the wolf.

"Good news class, we are doing group work today! In groups of two or three you will correctly translate the the passages in your textbook. The page numbers are on the board. This assignment is due by the end of class today! Get to it chop chop!" Was nice to have a clairvoyant as a sister sometimes. Setting down the chair softly in front of the wolf, she sat down feeling a set of blue eyes on her.

"This will be easy," Muttering softly, she started to write down the sonnets they were suppose to translate, and it was a good thing Rosalie already knew them by heart.

"Wa..wait I am not good at French!" the wolf sounded a little panicked. Why was she in French class isn't she wasn't good at it?

"Pffft that is fine, Rose is fluent in it." Alice quickly dismissed her worry, then adding in a vampire whisper. "Which means you will be a good teacher for the puppy when she needs a tutor." Her sing song voice was so annoying sometimes. Rosalie refused to respond and continued to do the work for all of them.

"Really?" The wolf tried to hide her shock, but wasn't doing such a good job at it.

"Yup, everyone in the family knows several different languages. I know Thai, Mandarin, Turkish, Japanese, and Russian." Alice had a thing for Asia. That is what drove her to pick up those languages even though she never really got a chance to use any of them. She could feel the wolf hesitate. So she wanted to know what languages Rosalie knew.

"What about.."

"French, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, and Russian." responding without looking up, Rosalie kept on writing the assignment. Rosalie loved Europe, even as a human she always wanted to go. Being with the Cullen's she had the chance and enjoy every second of it. She loved all the languages she learned, except Russian. She learned fluent Russian after losing an...unfortunate bet with Alice. That was the first and last time she bet against Alice.

"The teacher won't quiz us or anything? This is the first time I am taking a foreign language class," Rosalie sighed at the fact that Alice was probably right in that the wolf would need a tutor soon.

"No, but you might not be lucky on our test next week," Alice wiggled her nose. A sure sign that she already knew what was happening. "Fiddlesticks I forgot my phone in my locker, be right back!" Rosalie noted how that seemed kind of staged and finished up the assignment.

"So..um...you are really fluent in French?" a soft voice broke the silence in the air. Rosalie's pencil instantly froze. The sudden urge to say something nice, overwhelmed Rosalie, as she slowly looked up to see ice blue eyes watching her nervously. Well, in French, Rosalie could say what was on her mind and be nice without having to act on anything, or knowing. Seemed like a good option, and her mouth suddenly opened without a second thought.

"_Pourquoi êtes-vous si belle_?" _Why are you so beautiful? _A simple question yet Rosalie couldn't figure it out. This wolf, _her wolf_. So freaking imperfectly perfect. Rosalie had heard that saying a thousand times before, and finally she understood it now. Everything about _her _wolf was perfect to her.

"_Pourquoi avez-vous soudainement envahir mon esprit à chaque seconde de chaque jour_?" _Why is it that you invade my thoughts every second of every day. _Its true, Rosalie couldn't stop herself. Whether it is about calling the blasted wolf _hers_, or when someone talks to her, or when Emmett gets too rough. Rosalie just can't stop thinking about her. Rosalie watched her wolf bit her lip as she watches her.

"Did I miss anything?" Alice seems to appear out of thin air, and Rosalie sighed getting ahold of herself.

"No, I am done," Rosalie replied, standing up slowly walking up to the front to the teacher.

"Are you ok?" Alice sub-whispered.

"Depends on what you heard."

"Nothing."

"Then I am fine," Rosalie said simply and handed the assignment to the teacher. The rest of the class while, Rosalie rubbed the bridge of her nose. It seemed like she was resigned to accept the wolf was hers. But knew it was only because of this silly wolf bond. Nothing of this was real. It couldn't be. The bell rang, the her wolf said good bye to each of them softly and robotically, shuffling out of the class.

"Whats wrong with your puppy?" Alice suddenly said looking at her.

"Mine?" Great, she could barely accept the fact that she said that in her head. Rosalie didn't know how to handle the pixie saying it outloud.

"I just calls 'em how I see 'em," Alice drawled out. Frowning Rosalie didn't have the will to argue. She knew she would lose anyways.

"I don't know," Murmuring and looking to the side refusing to meet Alice's eyes.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Like you don't know," Rosalie growled, stopping at her locker grabbing her math book.

"There is a difference between knowing, and not understand freaking French Rose," Alice gave her a look. Pressing her lips together, Rosalie didn't know if she wanted to tell. "Rose!" Alice prodded.

"What! Its not like she can understand it! This is not my fault! I was giving extra effort in not being bitchy." Rosalie huffed out exasperated.

"I swear sometimes you are just as emo as Edward," That actually hurt.

"No I am not!" she cried, starting to stalk away from the pixie. Leaving her in the crowd of students stomping to math class. She had the class with Jasper and apparently her wolf now. Jasper inclined his head before sitting next to her in a silent greeting. Rosalie liked the comfortable silence the two had sometimes. Looking around, she noticed a certain lack of wolf in the classroom. Frowning she looked up at the clock. Where was she? As the bell rang still no sign of her wolf. Growling softly, she balled her hands into fists.

"Rosalie?" Jasper questioned at the sudden flux in emotions.

"She isn't here! Where did she go, I just had fucking French with her." she growled clenching her jaw together. Jasper realizing what she meant looked around too, concern showing around her eyes. "I'm going to find her." Picking up her books, she quickly stood up, Jasper mirrored her.

"I will help," Rosalie hesitated, but nodded quickly.

"Mr and Ms Hale?" The teacher question suddenly seeing them stand up in the middle of a lecture.

"Apologies, family emergency, me and Jasper have to leave." Rosalie said, the briskly left not waiting for a response. Once the were out in the empty hall, she took a breath, not being able to smell vanilla.

"I don't smell her either, she isn't in the building." Jasper responded looking around, eyes scanning the corridors. "Perhaps by her truck?" Seeing that no one could see them, they ran at their true speed to parking lot scanning the vehicles. Rosalie let out a low growl not seeing the monstrosity of a truck parked.

"I'll take east, you take north?" Giving her brother a look, her obsidian eyes scanned the roads.

"I'll call if I see anything," he drawled out. She took off down the road, not even bothering to take her car. Staying in the trees near the road, she stayed hidden as her keen eyesight kept a lookout. The roads were mostly clear at this time of day, but she saw no rusty red truck. Where could she of gone? What happened? Rosalie didn't think she messed up in any way. And she didn't know fucking French! Where was her damn wolf?! Digging her heels into the dirt she slowed down as she spotted her prize. A red truck pulled far off on the side of a road next to the trees. Speeding up, she got to the door looking around. No wolf. Spotting on the passenger seat there was her clothing she was just wearing, folded up neatly. So where ever she was, she was pretty naked...or a wolf. Grabbing her phone, getting ready to call off Jasper, her phone started to ring in her hands.

"Ya?" She answered it curtly.

_She seems to be hunting. _

"Hunting Alice? Really? When did you see this? How long have you known?" Rosalie hiss, pacing next to the truck. She was almost embarrassed to be seen near it.

_I swear Rose, just right now, I had to run to the bathroom to not get it during class! _

"Why now? And didn't she think to tell anyone?!" Part of Rosalie was relieved to find out that her wolf was safe, but the other half wanted to scream at her for making everyone panic unnecessarily.

_All I know is she will be home in two hours. I am sorry, I just saw this now. She must of been flip flopping on when to do this, only deciding on it now. _

"Its fine...I'm...sorry," Rosalie grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

_Wow, your puppy is really good for you. I don't remember the last time you apologize to me. _

"What?! I apologize just fine, when its needed, I don't take responsibility for others failures," Rosalie hissed into the phone.

_Ha, there's old Rose! See ya at home, you have mail too! _

"Urgh…" Was all Rosalie could say before she hung up. That pixie was too much sometimes. Sighing she gave the truck a scowl. She would probably have to drive it back home. Rolling her eyes she picked up the set of keys sitting on the pile of clothing. This truck is so awful, it had the keys inside it, windows opened, and no one would steal it. Starting the car, as she slid into the driver seat, Rosalie already regretted this choice. Growling the whole way, she threw the truck and park and couldn't get out of the cab fast enough.

"Worthless piece of tin!" She hissed at the inadament truck as if it was plotting against her.

"Bonding with the truck I see," Esme's warm voice broke her glaring match with the rust bucket.

"Quicker I can crush this pile of junk the better! Did you know that thing refuses to shift to fourth gear! I even checked the transmission, its fine. Well for the rust. There is no reason it should be doing that!" Rosalie cried pointing wildly at the truck. This was the first time Rosalie met a vehicle she didn't like.

"Well good thing that came today," Esme pointed to the garage with a smile. Rosalie turned to look. Her Jaguar was parked neatly to the side of the house, but in its place was a power blue 1969 Mustang fastback. It was here finally.

"Once I finish that car, I will personally crush that truck with my bare hands," Rosalie muttering walking up to her new project.

"So this project is not for you then?" Esme asked, following the leering blonde.

"Well for me in the scene I get joy from restoring it?" Rosalie answered, voice not filled with confidence.

"Oh? Is that so?" Rosalie just gave a grunt in replying, opening the hood and checking the motor.

"Who will be driving it when its complete?" Damn Esme and always asking the hard questions. Rosalie tried to pretend to be busy looking over the car. The true was, she had done so much research already, she knew what had to be replaced and what she could keep without having to look in it. "Should I guess?" Pressing her lips together, Rosalie sighed. When did she become such an open book?

"No...yes...maybe, I don't know! She needed a new car? Whats the big deal?!" Rosalie didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her family was very opinionated, and right now, she wasn't even sure what she was doing.

"Nothing is wrong with it dear. Its very nice and considerate. What you are doing, and I know Bella will love anything you do for her." Rosalie's eyes twitched at Esme's statement. What did that mean? "And there is nothing wrong with getting attached to her too Rosalie." Esme spoke quietly, and gave the young blonde's shoulder a squeeze before walking inside the house. Frowning Rosalie shook off that nagging feeling in her stomach, and went to work on her new project. There was a row of boxes near the wall, in all various shapes and sizes. Rosalie did like over night shipping. Looking at the clock she had about an hour before her wolf got home, so she would keep busy. Rolling up her hair into a bun, she went to work, removing and tossing parts from the car, scanning every piece she got her hands on. Then her phone started to ring while she was on her back under the car. Who was it now? Taking the phone out of her back pocket, she answered it, not moving from under the vehicle.

"Ya?"

_Its Carlisle._

"Everything ok?" It was a bit unusual for Carlisle to be calling her at this time. Did he break down? She swore that Mercedes was in perfect order though.

_Oh yes Rosalie, everything is ok, I thought you just might want to know what I have found out from my friend._

"Your friend?" Rosalie was lost for a second.

_The one what knows about wolves._

"Shit you found out something?!" Rosalie felt herself growing anxious. She wasn't sure what kind of news she wanted to hear.

_Indeed. I found out a bit more, and he also lent me some books. It seems that Bella is a bit small for wolf, but she should make up for that with speed. Usually the smaller ones are faster, and soon she should have no problem running at our speed. _

"Wow," Damn, Rosalie thought she would never hear that. Means they would have to make her work out more. Get her wolf into shape.

_And second we talked about the imprint process. And he has confirmed my suspicions that, the only thing Bella did to you was create the link with your minds. Nothing else would've happened to you. _

"What?! No no, that must be wrong." Rosalie started to mutter slamming her eyes closed, trying to calm down. This whole time, her wild emotions were only her? Were natural?

_What's wrong Rosalie? Are you feeling any side effects from Bella? _

"Oh you can say that," She growled.

_I don't understand…._

"So…"Rosalie took a breath trying to form her question properly. "Hypothetically speaking. If I did have any feelings whatsoever about the wolf. Good or bad, they would only be mine? Not affected by this wolf imprint? All natural? Nothing tampering with?"

_Umm, yes. The only link that is established for the imprintee is the mental link, since wolves communicate with their thoughts when they are in form...hypothetically speaking of course._

"Goddammit!" she screamed dropping the phone to the floor, clutching her head in her hands. How could this be?! Was she really falling for this wolf. Was she really bonding herself? Making the wolf her mate?

_Rose! Rosalie are you ok?_

"Yes! I am fine, just URGH!" She growled the sudden urge to punch something, but couldn't since she was under the car. Vampires have their own bonding like wolves imprinting, vampire mate. It would make sense, the possessiveness, the jealousy, getting this freaking car. This was an utter nightmare.

_**Shit that hurt! **_What the?

"I just heard her," Rosalie spoke glancing out from under the car.

_What? Where is she? _

"Well apparently she went hunting after school, skipped math," Rosalie slipped out from under the phone, clutching the phone, looking out the garage door.

_**Urgh I won! Stop, I won, stay down. **_The sudden order of fresh blood hit Rosalie hard.

"Something is bleeding….I got to go Carlisle I will call you back," She quickly hung up the phone. Rosalie ran as fast as she could towards the blood. As she got closer to the blood, she smelled the familiar vanilla scent mixed with copper. Her wolf was bleeding. Hearing a commotion few yards away, she sprung into the clearing

"What the fuck is goi…" Rosalie thought got cut off as her eyes stared at quite the scene. There was a giant bull moose on its side, foaming from the mouth, panting heavily, and blood pouring from its hind quarters. And on top of the moose was a white wolf, white fur, covered with dirt, and blood, half wheezing, panting, and its jaws on the back of the moose. The ice blue eyes blinked at her, obviously startled to see her.

_**Ummm food? For...Rose!**_ A pain voice echoed in her mind.

"...food?" was all she could get out of her lips. Did her wolf really hunt for her?

_**Surprise?**_ Rosalie couldn't help be feel a twinge in her heart. No one has ever hunted for her. It was honestly sweet. Rosalie heard her siblings running to them smelling the massive amount of blood too.

"Dude! How the hell did the pup get a freakin moose! Holy shit!" Emmett was completely inthralled with the picture laid out before him. The sudden presence of five vampires must of sent the moose into a pure state of panic, and started to thrash, with her wolf still on top. Rosalie's eyes darted up, seeing her wolf visibly flinched, and the blood the poured from her shoulder.

"No!' She whispered, sprinting forward, her hand grabbed the scruff of her wolf, she sprung backwards, away from the flailing prey.

"Can I have?" Emmett whispered to her.

"Fine whatever!" Rosalie hissed not really caring one way or another. Eyes glued to the damage wolf in front of her. She kept her hold on the scruff, hold her wolf out in front of her, keeping her face towards her. She didn't honestly trust herself with all that blood so close. Her eyes raked up the massive ball of fluff in her hand. Her ears picking up the trouble breathing, the hole in her shoulder. Heaven forbid if she wasn't here in time.

"That was the most idiotic thing anyone has ever done!" Was the first words out of her mouth. The thought of what could of happened made Rosalie feel colder than usual.

_**I...sorry.**_ Rosalie could hear the disappear and sorrow in her wolf's voice. She knew what she was trying to do, but was beyond upset.

"Why did you think this was a good idea!" Her dying was not a great gift to Rosalie despite what others may think.

"Damnnn moose is not bad, it ain't no bear though." Emmett's enjoyment interrupting her scolding. Frowning as the wolf starting to struggle in her grip, though her hands still had a vice like grip on her wolf's scruff.

_**Wait! Not for Emmett, was...suppose to be for..Rose. **_So that is why the wolf was upset? Not that she was almost killed, but that the moose was suppose to be for Rose?

"I don't care about the moose, let him have the blasted thing!" Rosalie hissed. She could care less. The wolf quickly turned back to look at her again.

_**You..can hear? **_Rosalie twisted her face up in confusion. She hated what people changed the subject when it was not ready. And she needed to make sure her wolf wouldn't try anything this foolish again.

"What? Yes I can hear you. Been able to for awhile,"

"Be easy on her Rose, she was trying to do something nice for you," Alice suddenly spoke up, "She was trying to be really sweet to you." She then added in a vampire whisper.

"I know that! Don't you think I do! She could've been killed though! She needs to understand that." Rosalie hissed back quietly.

"Then do that, but this whole act was meant to show how much she cares and thinks about you." She responded in a whisper. Of course Rosalie had to be the bad guy, she didn't mean to hurt her wolf's feeling, but it seemed no one else was taking the serious.

"I give up….the world has gone completely insane," She sighed in defeat. Frustrated that it seemed she was not being given any support.

"Being normal is so overrated though," Alice mused. "Esme took some vet classes in the eighties, so she should be able to look over the puppy." Grinding her teeth, took off in a dead run to the house, her wolf still in her hold. She stopped in the living room, looking around.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Esme suddenly appeared next to them, eyes full of worried and concerned.

"Someone…..decided to bring home take out." Rosalie replied with a growl, her dark eyes still on her wolf.

"What does that mean exactly," Emse then questioned in a vampire whisper.

"She hunted and found a moose, herded it for an hour to the house, then tried to keep it subdued to give to me as a present." Answered precisely.

"She could've been more badly hurt!" Esme spoke in an exasperated whisper. Rosalie quickly gave Alice a 'I told you so' look. Esme quickly looked at her wolf. "So that was what that smell was." She said normally this time. eyeing the wound on her shoulder.

"Yup moose!" Alice added trying to make sure no one got too upset anymore.

"I'll get some supplies from Carlisle office, then we can take a look," She spoke gently but gave Rosalie a look. Clearly Esme now held Rosalie responsible for her wolf, and unfortunately Rosalie couldn't argue.

"I want you to promise me two things, do you understand," The demand suddenly came from her lips, as she stared at the wolf in her grip, and the blue eyes quickly moved to hers.

_**Yes Rose! **_her wolf kept her response short and sweet, not wanting to get scolded anymore it seems.

"First, do not go hunting for me again. I have been hunting for myself for over eighty years. I don't need help. Got it?" The wolf in her hands quickly nodded. "Second, if you ever decide to hunt again on your own. You will not take down anything where you get hurt." Another quick nod. That was all she needed, as she saw Esme come up to behind the wolf, injecting something into her wolfs back.

"This will help her sleep and stop the pain." She said simply, and Rosalie couldn't help but frown as the ice blue eyes soon disappeared. "Come, we need to clean her up, we can use my bathroom it has a bathtub. Rosalie just nodded and followed Esme into the crisp clean bathroom. Gently, she lowered the now unconscious wolf into the white porcelain tub, watching Esme turn on the water.

"Its my fault, am sorry. I should of kept a better eye on her," Rosalie couldn't help but say. She should of went after her when she found the truck.

"No no, this is no one's fault. Remember that Rose. Things just happen, and we just have to act to it." Esme took a cup from the counter and slowly started to pour water around the wound on her wolfs shoulder. "Hmmm, its not deep, but it will most definitely scar. Start to wash and clean the wound let me get some sutures and thread." And Esme quickly disappeared. Sighing Rosalie gently started to wash the white fur, watching dirt and blood bleed away from her. Her eyes scanned over the unmoving form. Silent swearing something like this would never happen again her fingers gently rubbing over the angry wound. Rosalie's eyes grew wide as she watched the fur melt away slowly.

"Esme!" She yelled unable to take her eyes off what was going on. The white fur slowly dripped into the tub, pink skin starting to be exposed, and the fur on her head was turning darker and darker.

"She is turning back it seems," Esme spoke softly from behind her.

"Is she awake?" Rosalie couldn't look away. Slowly the human features emerged until she was hold a very wet, and very naked girl in her arms. Rosalie quickly looked to the side, suddenly feeling like she had no business being here.

"No, it seems like it was a reaction to the trauma, but I do need your help dear. I need to close the wound on her shoulder. Frowning, Rosalie merely nodded and kept her eyes firmly trained on the injured shoulder, watching a slow trail of blood still ooze down the pale skin. "Put your fingers here," Esme grabbed her free hand and and made her push the wound together as she stitched it up. She kept each stitch tight and even, and Rosalie kept silent watching. When she was finished, Esme cut the suture with her teeth, grabbing a bandage placing it over the wound, tapping it down gently. "Now it seems she has a few fractured ribs, but that should heal fine. Carlisle said wolves are almost like vampires in their accelerated healing. She will be out for a few days, but should be good as new by this weekend. Though there will be a scar on her shoulder."

"Thank you Esme," Rosalie could not accurately but to words how grateful she was.

"Of course dear, Carlisle can check my work when we get home. Now you should get her dressed and put to bed," Rosalie felt herself pale.

"Dr..dressed! Wait no I can't I need your help!" Rosalie sputtered out. This was something she couldn't do.

"You and I both know I can't help you Rosalie. You know what would happen if I do." Esme said gently. Rosalie locked her jaw and looked away, unable to look at the woman. She had an idea of what was going to happen. Esme would go near a sensitive area of her wolfs, and she would totally go ballistic. Damn her emotions. "Take a towel, wrap her up, and take her to your room. I suggest a bra, since it won't be over the bandage. and a pair of shorts. You will be fine I promise." Esme gave her shoulder yet another squeeze and left Rosalie to her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Rosalie quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping the small girl in her arms up, and ran to her room. Placing her gently on the bed, Rosalie went to Alice's closet and pick out a bra, and panties, and brought them back to her room. Her wolf was wrapped up in a towel laying on her bed. Any other situation, she might of had different thoughts, but right now she was pretty much scared to death. Rosalie felt like pervert, that she would be dressing her wolf, seeing every piece of exposed skin. She had to though. This was the right thing. Maybe if she did this fast, she could do it without really seeing anything? But she didn't want to hurt her. Alice obviously dressed her fast, but she didn't have fractured ribs, and a hole in her shoulder.

"Come on Rosalie Hale you can do this," She gave herself a mini pep talk. Giving a small nod, Rosalie took the bra first, unwrapping the towel to the waist. Sliding her arm around her back she lift her wolf into the sitting position, trying not to stare at the perfectly sized breasts right next to her. She slipped the bra over the unconscious wolf, clasping it as fast as she could. Letting out a breath she had apparently been holding in. Quickly making sure the bra strap wasn't bothering the bandage. She cowered before the panties in her hand now. Dear god, what now. Grabbing one of her own pairs of athletic shorts she paced around the bed.

"Do it fast, Fast and be done with it." She said confidently. Taking a breath, she approached her wolf, and unwrapped the towel but keep her eyes firmly at her feet. Quickly getting both feet, she started them up, and her eyes decided to betray her, glancing up. Rosalie couldn't help but freeze and stare. She felt her mouth suddenly fill up with venom, as she finished the job at vampire speed now. Dressing her in the shorts, and putting in her bed, she could hear a slight whimper, and quickly ran out of the room and into the garage. Leaning against the door, she stared unblinking at the floor unable to get what she saw out her mind.

"I'm a fucking perv!" She growled at herself, and clenched her fist together, grabbing the first spare part she could find, and crushing it into a tiny ball in her hands. She needed to focus, she needed to get her mind off...things. Quickly putting on a work shirt, she buried herself in her project. Not going to school, and only leaving the garage to hunt. Carlisle didn't say anything at her ditching school, and the rest of the family left her alone, as she rebuilt the mustang. Hours melted by, and Rosalie soon didn't even know what day it was. Rebuilding the engine from the ground up took her time. Testing out the mechanics, and the the making sure was everything was precisely as she wanted it. Tightening the last bolt and she took a step back, examining her work.

"Yay your done!" Alice suddenly appeared in the garage for the first time this week.

"Alice?" Rosalie blinked at her, surprise to see her.

"Hey there hermit Rosey! I wanted to be the first person to see it finished! And it only took four days, impressive." Alice looked all around the car, like she knew what she was looking at. It made Rosalie smile, as she tried to pretend that she knew what she was looking at.

"So its friday?" Rosalie looked around, sheepishly. It wasn't often she went into a self imposed exile, but it kind of felt good getting everything out of her system.

"Yuppers!" Alice rolled back and forth on her feet.

"Did you go to school today?" Rosalie asked suddenly seeing how it was only noon.

"Na, I told you I wanted to be the first to see the creation come to life! Since you owe it all to me," Alice said with a smug look.

"Do I now?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow up at the pixie.

"Yup I am the one to suggest it," Alice was always so humble with her praise.

"That is true so, thank you oh wise and powerful Alice, how can I ever repay you," Rosalie drawled out with a mock bow.

"Let me take it for a test drive?" Alice flashed a grin. Rosalie did need to test it out, and see how the motor was running.

"You're...not going to crash it are you?" Rosalie asked her carefully, eyeing her up and down.

"Ha! You are so funny…" Alice said dryly, giving her an half hearted glare. Rosalie tossed her the keys, and jumped in the passenger seat. Alice immediately squealed, and quickly sprung into the car. Starting it up, the engine purred like a kitten. Alice giggled as she peeled out of the driveway, while Rosalie took note of its performance. She made mental notes at what to tinker with, but the car should be ready to be given this weekend. Alice and Rosalie drove around town for a good hour before coming home. Alice's eyes now had a better appreciation for the vehicle.

"How do you like the color," Rosalie suddenly questioned.

"The ice blue? I thought it was a cute touch by you," Alice gave her a wink, and tossed her back the keys. "Remember we are going out for dinner tonight! So you need to emerge from your lair by then. Rosalie just groaned, remembering hearing something about it from the others. Something about an award. "Yay! The boys are home, and puppy just woke up!" Rosalie head snapped around to her at that. Her wolf just woke up? "Come on! Lets go say hi!" And with that Alice bolted up the stairs. Rosalie wiped her hands on a rag, and tossed it back on the bench. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the stairs, and her eyes instantly went to her wolf. She was more calm and accepting of this fact. Being alone with her thoughts calmed her mood about it. Maybe she could get her to be comfortable around each other and they explore it more. Rosalie heard the others talk about what was happening tonight, as she entered the kitchen.

"I am still not sure why we all have to go, since its Carlisle's thing," she spoke up announcing her presence. She watched the ice blue eyes suddenly appear on her. Rosalie did miss those eyes. Four days without them did seem like an eternity.

"Because dear, the other doctors are bringing their families." Esme gave her a look.

"The whole night is going to consist of us shuffling our human food in our plate, while we not say a word. I am with Rose, seems a bit pointless," Emmett was powering up his xbox, taking his control in hand.

"As much as it hurts to say this, I agree with them. This activity will yield nothing of value to us." Eddie boy now spoke up. It felt the first sign of the apocalypse, Eddie boy agree with her. "Haha, very funny," he whispered at her, and she just they all jumped as Esme slammed her hand into the granite countertop.

"That is enough children! Maybe it would be nice for us to do something as a normal family. Carlisle got an award he has never received before, so would it be to much trouble for us to pretend to be happy?" For the first time in decades, Esme's eyes were coal black looking at them all. Rosalie never realized how much Esme wanted a normal family life.

"Sorry mom…"Emmett only called Esme mom when he was in trouble, which they all were.

"Now we are leaving when Carlisle gets home which is when Alice?" Everyone turned their attention to the pixie, who promptly had a vision.

"Hour and seventeen minutes." Alice replied quickly, blinking her eyes as they returned to their normal golden hue.

"Perfect, you have free time until then, but make sure you all be ready by then got it?" Esme glared at them all, eyes still black. and her siblings retreated as fast as they could leaving just Jasper and herself as the brave two. "Now! Since we are going to a restaurant soon, I made something small for you." Esme face turned instantly back to her motherly normal smile, eyes swirling back to their normal golden hue.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Bella suddenly blurted out, instantly looking embarrassed for opening her mouth.

"Pardon?" Esme was taken back by the question, Rosalie had to admit she didn't see that coming either.

"I just...can't tell what color it is anymore, they keeps...changing?" her wolf practically whispered. So she noticed the black and golden eyes. Took her long enough, Rosalie mused to herself.

"Oh! I understand now. There is nothing wrong with our eyes. We all normally have golden eyes."

"But they can change to black in certain situations," Jasper jumped into the conversation as well.

"They turn black when we are hungry," Esme spoke while she started on the dishes. Rosalie leant back against the wall, closing her eyes recounting recent memories.

"Or when we are an extreme emotion." She added, eyes still closed remembering all the times she felt her rage.

"Like when we get extremely angry," Jasper responded with. "Or fearful."

"Or….excited," Rosalie added with a low voice, eyes still closed, remembering the smell of her wolfs arousal.

"Excited like happy?" Bella questioned. Rosalie groaned at the innocence of the question. Why did her wolf have to be so damn irresistible.

"Something like that," Esme chuckled softly, giving Rosalie a wink.

"I guess that makes sense. I was starting to think I was seeing things, with all the changing eyes," Bella gave a forced laugh rubbing the back of her neck. "So where are you guys going tonight?" Oh her wolf was coming as well. No way Rosalie would be let her out of her sight again.

"An nice italian restaurant in Port Angeles, and you are coming too dear," Esme smiled.

"Wait, what? But you said was a family thing!"

"And you are apart of this family now, Besides it would be a great help to us if you did come. You would be the only one who actually could consume food, would make us look less suspicious if our meals disappeared." Rosalie watched Esme work her magic. That kill them with kindness thing. She made it so her wolf would be doing them a favor, very clever.

"You mean like pick off all your plates? Wouldn't people stare?" Rosalie paused. It seemed that her wolf hasn't figure it out yet.

"All you need to do is just...eat what's on your plate." Rosalie she said as she studied her wolf calmly.

"Yes of course!" Rosalie knew her wolf would have agreed to anything, she had her at _All you need to do_. She gave her a small smile watching the blush spread across her face.

"Why don't you two all go hunting, before we have to leave, and Bella you can finish up and get changed." Rosalie gave a slight nodded, and she looked at Jasper. They quickly ran into the forest, catching a couple of deer, sating their appetite. Running back to the house, she quickly went into her room, trying to pick out what to wear. Settling on a pair of silk slacks,and a deep V halter top. Revealing yet classy. Rosalie was semi curious as to her wolfs reaction. Putting on her heels, and grabbing her pea-coat, she went outside to make sure the cars were ready. Carlisle would meet them there, Edward left a few minutes ago so they were taking two cars. She can take her Jaguar since its outside the garage anyways. Walking into the house the called out.

"Are we ready to g…" Her voice faded, and her eyes bulged. Her wolf was standing next to Esme, looking at her face partially flushed. Rosalie's eyes slowly roamed down the petite body. A royal blue sleeveless blouse that hugged her figure so well, with the top buttons open seeing such a beautiful amount of cleavage. Black slacks that caressed the curves of her hips. Rosalie had to take a double take as she saw the black suspenders, which made her look so cute, and yet at the same time so sexy. Rosalie felt the venom pull in her mouth again, swallowing deeply not able to take her eyes off her wolf. She finally snapped out of her drooling as she heard someone talk to her.

"I...umm, what?" blinking quickly she looked around.

"Driving dear, to the restaurant?" Esme chuckled, and Rosalie heard the others snicker at her.

"Yes...the restaurant, driving...yes," Desperately needing some air, she rushed out to the car, trying to calm her nerves. She spit out the venom pool in her mouth, trying to focus on keeping her composer. Spinning around she saw her wolf slowly approach her with a soft smile across her features. Holding open the door for her, she watched her slip into the luxury car carefully. God she was so pathetic right now. Closing the door gently once she was in, Rosalie quickly jumped in the driver seat, and pulled out of the driveway. Rosalie tried to not look, or at least be discreet about her glances.

"You..you look nice," The quiet voice sent a shiver down Rosalie's spine.

"..thanks you too," She murmured trying act in a calm manner. Her wolf had no idea how...hot she looked right now. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, with either of them glancing at each other. When they arrived at the restaurant, Rosalie once against rushed to the passenger and opened the door for her wolf. Receiving a warm smile for her efforts, Rosalie followed behind herself like a love sick puppy. If they could only see how far she has fallen, Rosalie Hale, one of the most powerful vampires, reduced to basically being put on a leash, by a wolf no less. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't take her eyes off her wolfs form. Numbly handing the coat check her pea-coat, she kept trailing her wolf. She watched as Esme gave them both a smile, and Rosalie a wink. Suddenly blue eyes were on her, and her wolf was now checking her out. She must of seen she was no longer wearing her coat. Rosalie couldn't help feel a surge of pride when the blue eyes lingered on her chest. Her wolf was staring at her breasts, and instantly turning red. Rosalie couldn't help but smirk, noticing that she was getting flustered, spinning around to find a seat. She followed wanting to be directly across from her, wanting every chance she got to look at her wolf. Sitting down, she caught those ice blue eyes yet again, flashing a half smirk, and receiving a bright blush. That blushing was going to drive her insane.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice suddenly spoke up. A blonde was looking at her wolf unexpectedly. Rosalie narrowed her eyes only slightly, this girl goes to their school, and pretty much looked like a slut in that dress.

"Umm, sure," her wolf replied politely.

"I'm Lauren, I have seen you around at school." The girl said.

"I'm Bella!"

"I know," the girl was obviously up to something, and Rosalie didn't like it. "So what brings you to this little gathering Bella? I wasn't aware you were related to any of these doctors." Growled softly, not liking this little slut grilling her wolf for information.

"Rosalie," She heard Esme whisper quietly from across the room, however she heard it clear as day. Silencing her displeasure, Rosalie watched feeling her eyes grow dark.

"Well ummm, I was invited." Her wolf whispered softly, she wondered if the girl even heard.

"Invited by who?" the girl kept pressing, and prodding for information.

"By...friends?" She squeaked.

"I know that silly, I mean who are your friends who invited you." Rosalie memorized the girls face so she know who she was going to terrorize for the rest of the year. She was going to make this girls life a living hell.

"Are we ready to order?" A red head suddenly appeared by the long table with a happy smile. All the Cullen's asked to have a few more minutes until they knew what her wolf was ordering. Easier to be sneaky that way. Rosalie watched as her wolf got nervous while reading the menu, having no idea what anything means it seemed.

"Your turn puppy," Alice leaned in and whispered softly to her.

"Miss? Your order?" Her wolf was wildly looking around, heart pounding, and breath ragged. Rosalie feared she might pass out just from ordering dinner.

"I umm…." Rosalie decided to put her out of her misery.

"She'll have the the filet mignon, medium rare," She voiced out clearly, not taking her eyes off her wolf. If she needed saving from something as silly as a menu, Rosalie was fine to do that.

"Fine choice Miss," the waitress nodded at her, and the rest of the family suddenly had a taste for filet. Her wolf slumped in her chair, letting out a slow breath. Rosalie could see from her chair, that her slight hands were shaking. Making a quick mental note, Rosalie wanted to know why something as simple as dinner was cause a panic attack.

"You ok Bella? You look like you just finished a test you didn't study for," the girl suddenly spoke taking note of the anxiety.

"Oh yes, yup I am fine, sorry, just not really good with choices," Rosalie watched her wolf, rub her scar absent mindedly, while her eyes flicked up to her, and instantly blushing.

"I love your shirt Bella. That color looks really good on you, blue seems to be your favorite." the girl spoke again, and Rosalie watched a flash of pain cross those blue eyes.

"Oh no, I like blue and all buts its not my favorite color." Rosalie then faintly wondered what her favorite color was suddenly, which she ignored was so immature, asking what her favorite color was like pre-schoolers.

"Oh really? What is?" the girl asked, and her wolfs eyes looked straight at Rosalies chest again and said with a straight face.

"White," Rosalie's eyebrows shot up,and Alice started to bust out laughing, but quickly covered it up as her choking on something, taking a pretend sip of water. Rosalie wondered if she wore a different color would it change the answer of the question.

"White can't be your favorite color silly."

"Why not?" her wolf turned to look at the girl with a frown on her features.

"Well why do you like it?" the girl wouldn't stop asking such personal questions. Rosalie watched as her wolf turned to face her again, eyes dropping to her chest again, staring at the white halter top.

"I guess its because everytime I see it, it makes me happy." This time, Emmett laughed out, then promptly pretended to be choking. Those ice blue eyes finally rose to meet hers, and she gave an animalistic smirk at her wolf, which caused the deepest shade of red, and Rosalie's senses were assaulted with that sweet smell. The smell of her wolfs arousal. The girl gave Rosalie a look, as if thinking about something, which was interrupted by dinner being served. Rosalie propped her elbow up on the table resting her chin on her elbow observing the plate being placed to the seat across from her, and the blue eyes that raked over the plate. Was it possible to give sex eyes to steak? Rosalie was brought out of her musing when those bright blue eyes sparkled at her, and a bright smile flashed to her. Saying thank you for saving her from the menu catastrophe. There was no other motive to that smile, it was just pure appreciation. And Rosalie couldn't help but give her a warm smile in return. Watching the meal disappear, she waited until her wolf's head was turned and with vampire speed she leaned forward and switched plates. No one was the wiser. At least no human.

"Pssst, Alice," Her wolf leaned to the side, her eyes were firmly trained on her plate as if waiting for it to do something.

"What's up puppy?" Whispering quietly back. Alice also leaned to the side, resting her head on her wolfs.

"I think my food is haunted." Rosalie heard at least 3 people suddenly cough, and choke quickly drinking water.

"Ummm, why do you say that?" Alice's voice was laced with amusement, but didn't laugh at her.

"Well the same thing happened at school. I eat something then boom! Its back." Alice started to giggle, and Rosalie could hear Esme chuckle softly. Hopefully they didn't give her to hard a time about this when they got home.

"Real brainiac you got there Rosalie," Edward whispered sarcastically.

"And people would rather be near her then you Eddie boy," Rosalie whispered eyes still trained forward.

"Oh puppy, never change. That's us doing that. Remember we can't eat this stuff," Rosalie could see the realization kick in.

"Ooooooo," leaning back to her chair her wolf looked up, and Rosalie couldn't help but give a smirk. She could of sworn she heard a quiet yelp, and the embarrassment flooded in her face.

"You seem to be enjoying your meal?" the girl commented, looking over at her wolf, which was returned by a polite smile again.

"Oh yes. This is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted!" She mused taking another bite.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, heaven with each bite."

"So you are a meat eater I take it,"girl having a salad in front of herself looked at at her wolf.

"Oh yes, I can't imagine not having meat in my diet. How is your...salad thing?" wiggling her nose, Rosalie could see the disgust when talking anything food related that was green.

"Its not bad, though I am looking forward more to desert." Rosalie growled softly again, knowing where this was going. She watched as the girl leaned over, basically showing her off her breasts.

"Oh ya? What are you going to have for dessert." Rosalie watched as those blue eyes tried to look anywhere then what was practically being pushed in her face.

"Probably something….blue." Rosalie's hand clenched around her silverware, crushing them into a ball. Suddenly Alice nudged the chair next to her, causing a piece of food to fall into her wolfs lap.

"Rosalie, remember, calm" Carlisle whispered softly. Rosalie watched her wolf scurry away to the restroom, she stood up.

"Alright, let me cool off," She murmured, walking slowly following her new prey. Entering through the door, she saw the petite figure dab her pants with a wet paper towel frowning at it.

"You seem to be getting friendly with Lauren." Rosalie sudden voice made her jump and wide blue eyes flew up to her, dropping the towel that was once in her hands.

"I was trying to be nice to her?" She watched her wolf swallow, and she heard her heart beat speed up. Taking a step forward, her dark eyes locked with hers. She looked so helpless and defenceless right now. The predator in her smiled.

"She likes you," her voice was low, watching her wolf back up right into the wall, effective trapped, but Rosalie could do better.

"Umm, she is ok I guess," Rosalie could smell the sudden burst of arousal as her heard the soft pants. Taking another step forward.

"No she likes _likes..._you" Hissing softly she was closing the distance between them.

"I...I don't understand," Rosalie felt venom pool in her mouth watching what was before her. The arousal thick in the air, her thoughts imaging what she could do to her wolf right now.

"Like in...wants in your pants," She leaned in, placing a hand on either side of the brunette hair, trapping her perfectly now and leaning in close.

"Oh I do..don't know about that. I wouldn't w..want to do stuff like that with her anyway" Rosalie loved seeing the trembling form before her. She leaned in close her nose brushing against her collarbone, inhaling the intoxicating scent. She smelt so good, and Rosalie wanted nothing more than to taker her wolf right now against this wall.

"Well that is good, I would hate to have to remove her from the picture," Her cool breath washed over the flush skin, and her ear twitching to the sporadic heart beat. Hearing a soft moan escape those small lips, Rosalie practically lost it right there. She wanted to hear what her wolf sounded like beneath her, writhing in pleasure as she took her. The things she would do to her wolf in bed.

"Wh..what dooo you me..mean?" Rosalie couldn't wait for the chance to kiss every inch of this trembling body before her. Taking another breath in, smelling the sweet aroma. She could tell her wolfs panties were soaked right now.

"I don't like other people touching what's mines," She couldn't help it anymore, and leaned in. Her lips gently kissed the warm skin, tasting so extraordinary delicious. Rosalie had to claim what was hers, by any way possible. She wanted to make sure this wolf knew who she belonged to. And when she leaned her head to the side to give Rosalie more access, she must of gotten the message. She placed another kiss directly on her pulse, and couldn't help but suck and lick it lightly. God this wolf was like Rosalie's drug. She wanted to be able to taste her everyday. Hearing her moan under her, Rosalie's inner beast was so close to getting her way. To completely ravishing the submissive wolf in front of her, and she couldn't let it happen. At least not here. When it will happened, the first time would be in a bed. "Lets not keep everyone waiting shall we?" She sauntered out of the restroom, leaving a weak kneed, wet, submissive, ready to be taken wolf against the wall. Oh if felt good be Rosalie right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**_First I want to say sorry it took so long to update. Well long for me that is. I was having problems with the story, I wrote this chapter like five times, and I just deleted it all. It didn't seem to be right. I was frustrated with the story so I took a break and worked on my Harry Potter fic. When I get stuck on one I usually work on the other. Don't worry I will keep on writing both, one won't die to save the other. I just use them as a way to clear my mind. Rose and Bella weren't talking to me so I went to Harry Potter land. Now that fic is being difficult I am back here. So if I happen to make Bella go to hogwarts on accident I am so sorry, and I will fix it. Writing two fics at once does have its challenges. _**

**_Thank you for all the reviews! 100 reviews! YIPPIE! I am so glad you like it all. Been getting alot of feed back, alot of you like different things, and its hard to keep you happy. Some have commented on not liking Alice, while others think its fine. Some comment Bella is to whimpy while others don't mind. I'm trying my best here guys to make you all happy, but if I don't I am really sorry. I still hope you enjoy this anyways. _**

**_I added a bit more about Omega's wolves in this chapter in hopes you gain a better insight because I am still getting mail like "WTF OMEGA" Real thing I swear, google it!_**

**_I gave Bella a blurry day here, don't worry, you will know what happens when Rosalie gets a chance to tell her side! And yes, it will be good =)_**

**_But enough of my jibber jabber. On with the fic!_**

_**Bella PoV**_

The rest of the night was a blur to Bella. She didn't remember finally regaining the use of her legs, and stumbling out of the restroom, all she remembered were black eyes. Eyes shooting open, she suddenly found herself in her wolf form laying on her bed. Scanning her surroundings quickly, Bella saw she was in the living room, light broke through the massive windows, as the sun was shining through the clouds. Esme was in the kitchen humming softly to herself, while Emmett was playing his video games. Blinking and racking her brain, Bella couldn't remember coming home at all. What happened last night?

"Good morning dear," Esme spoke with her signature warm smile, causing Bella to break away from her thoughts.

_**What...happen? Last night? **_Thinking out loud, she looked at Esme hoping for some answer, forgetting that only two people could hear her right now.

"You got drunk," Edward suddenly sat down at the kitchen table looking down at Bella coldly.

"Ha! Ya pup, you definitely cannot hold your liquor. For dessert, you had two glasses of champagne. And we all got to see a drunk wolf, I can show you some pictures!" Emmett roared with laughter, forgetting at that moment he was playing his game.

_**Drunk? I never had alcohol before. **_Why would she drink? But the sudden memory of what happened in the restroom and always hearing that alcoholic beverages gave you courage. It all started to make sense to Bella.

"How are your shoes Eddie boy?" Emmett couldn't stop laughing, now clutching his sides staring at his brooding brother. Edward merely gave him a dark hiss, disappearing in a blur through the front door. Shoes? Bella suddenly didn't want to know about what happened last night.

"Yes it seems wolf physiology isn't well suited for liquor I'm afraid." Carlisle appeared in the kitchen now, giving Esme a warm kiss on the cheek, and sitting down with a newspaper. Letting out a slight whimper, she let her head fall back to her bed, ears hanging low in shame.

"Don't worry about it pup! It was by far the most fun we have had as a family in a long time. I can't wait for the next time we go out," Emmett gave her a wink, giving her a pat on the back.

"It was...interesting yes," Esme mused in the kitchen, hovering over the stove.

_**I..I don't want know.**_ Bella groaned softly in her mind.

"It is a rather amusing tale though," Bella's eyes practically bugged out of her head, looking up to see her vampire. Rosalie was tying back her hair, and Bella slowly let her eyes linger down her body. She wore only a black sports bra, showing off her stunning abs, and a pair of black basketball shorts. Bella couldn't help but stare at Rosalie's toned stomach, looking at every detail, every defined inch of pale skin. She had to sudden urge to touch, and run her fingers along the muscle definition. "That poor cat though, I think that is the first time I felt pity for an animal." At that all the vampires started to laugh, even Esme chuckled.

_**Cat? What about cat? **_Bella was scared to know.

"And that police officer too, quite the night," Esme couldn't help but smile as she finished breakfast. Oh god? A cat and a police officer? What happened last night? Whimpering slight she tried hard to think about anything, but it was all just a blank.

"There is some clothes in my room I want you to change into. After you eat breakfast I want to show you something then we are going to start training you. Understand?" Rosalie suddenly spoke up golden eyes on the white wolf. Bella didn't give a second thought, just yipping quickly and scurrying off to the jasmine scented room, slipping along the hardwood along the way. Finally getting to her destination she nudged the door softly with her head, and saw a pile of neatly folded clothing on the white bed. Closing her eyes, Bella quickly shifted to back to her human form, grabbing the clothing and putting it on. It seemed to be a white tank top, and a pair of loose athletic shorts. Seeing a pair of blue sneakers with socks at the foot of the bed, Bella slipped them on and quickly returned to the kitchen. The table was filled with her food and she eagerly dug in. Nothing made a wolf feel better then a full and happy belly. Eating the sausage and bacon with enthusiasm, she saw the family was quietly hanging out. Carlisle was reading at the table, Esme washing dishes, Emmett was playing in the living room on his video games, and Rosalie was reading a car magazine leaning against the wall. Bella shivered at the idea of Rosalie waiting for anyone, let alone her. It probably wasn't good for her patience, and she most definitely didn't want to be on the vampire's bad side.

"Done?" The blonde questioned, slowly looking up from her magazine.

"Yes Rose!" nodding quickly, Bella went back to her quick and short answers in hopes of not annoying her vampire. Closing her magazine, Rosalie started to walk towards the garage, and Bella just sat waiting.

"Your suppose to follow her dear," Esme chuckled taking away her plate.

"Oh crap!" stumbling out of her chair, Bella spirited following the blonde. Walking into the garage and outside the large outside doors, she noticed her truck was no where in sight. That was strange. Maybe one of the family took it? That didn't bother her at all, her stuff was their stuff, she just wanted to feel apart of the group. Her new pack.

"Were you fond of your truck?" Rosalie suddenly appeared right beside Bella, hands behind her back.

"Ummm, it is ok I guess. It was running kind of funky as I came to Forks. It was my first car that I got cause it was kind of cheap." the wolf replied looking confused.

"So no sentimental value?" Her golden eyes studied her, as Bella started to fidget under her gaze.

"Umm, no I don't think so?" Murmuring she felt her body twitch under the blonde's scrutiny.

"Good, here is your truck then," Rosalie held out her hands now, and in her palms were reddish steel colored powder. Why was Rosalie giving her dust.

"I..I don't understand," brow furrowed, Bella leaned forward to sniff the pile. Accidently leaning too far forward when she took a breath in, she got a nose full of dust in her nose. Quickly turning around she started to sneeze, and her eyes were watering. "Ow ow owwww," Whinning as she rubbed her nose furious.

"Next time, don't sniff so close?" Rosalie commented with a smirk. "And you just sniffed up part of your truck, by the way." Bella paused her rubbing to focus on what was just said. Turning around, her vision was a little blurry cause her eyes were still tearing, but she saw Rosalie looking at her.

"My truck...is dust?" The concept of this was baffling. Why would Rosalie turn her truck to dust? Was she doing something bad? Maybe she parked it wrong.

"Yes, your truck was a piece of junk. I took great pleasure in grinding it to dust in my bare hands." Dropping the dust in the driveway, she wiped off her hands patted her shorts, she brought out a set of keys. "This is for you now."

"Keys?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and grabbed ahold of Bella shoulders and spun her around. There on the other side of the driveway, was a beautiful, sexy, muscle car. Painted the same blue as her eyes, sparkling still on the cloudy day. "Th...thats mine?" Turning to look at Rosalie, still in shock, the blonde merely nodded.

"Go on, take a look," a small smile graced Rosalie lips, and Bella could feel her heart soaring. Running over to the new car, she eagerly looked at everything. The black leather interior, the fuzzy blue dice from the rear view window. She would of looked under the hood, but Bella had no idea what she was looking for, so the wolf admired the stylish interior.

"This is so cool!" Bella couldn't help but smile, sliding into the front seat leaving the door open, grasping the wheel, feeling it out. Rosalie slid her arm on the roof of the car, letting her lean into the open door, looking over the shoulder of the wolf.

"I redid the engine so there will be no chance of you breaking down when you drive it. The body of the car is all original. Its a 1969 Mustang fastback. What do you think?" Bella launched herself out of the driver seat, wrapping her arms around the blonde hugging her tightly. The vampire was stiff at first, but slowly returned the embrace.

"Oh my gosh I love it! No one has ever gotten me something so nice!" Bella started to run around the car again, sliding her fingers of the shiny paint. Examining every curve of the metal pretending she knows what she is looking out. Turning around, leaning on her new car, Bella looked at Rosalie. "Why did you get me a new car?" Sudden curiosity got the better of her.

"I couldn't very well let you drive something so awful and unreliable as that truck. I enjoyed restoring it, but really didn't need it. So it would be better suited for you." Rosalie scoffed when she thought of her previous ride.

"Its the most pretty, badass thing I have ever seen! Well...besides you that is," Bella smiled at her. Rosalie blinked at that statement, quirking her head to the side.

"You think I am pretty and badass, hmmm?" Golden eyes staring at her now in curiousity.

"Well ya! Maybe pretty isn't that best word to describe. More like hot, and sexy! And don't forget the badass." Bella quickly nodded at her statement as if she was agreeing with herself. Rosalie started to walk slowly towards her, eyes never leaving her.

"If you think I am hot and sexy, what are you going to do about it?" That was a question Bella was never expecting. Her mind froze up, and her eyes grew wide watching the vampire before her.

"Well ummm, I..and you..." her voice trembled as she watched the blonde prowl forward.

"Hmmm? Waiting for me to make the first move?" Rosalie purred, closing the distance yet again on them. Bella couldn't help but glance down at her tone bare abs yet again.

"You...umm...like...control?" Bella squeaked out, trying to put her scattered mind into coherent thoughts, which was failing miserably.

"I do don't I?" Rosalie's eyes now swirling black, standing in front of Bella now. She leaned forward, hands on either side of the wolf. They were closer now, than they were last night, there breasts brushing against each other. Bella couldn't help but feel a shock of pleasure overload her body as the sudden contact. "Perhaps I could think of something you could do...to repay me later." Rosalie breathed out, leaning her head down again. Nose brushing with her collar bone. Bella couldn't help but let out a soft moan when she felt the cool wet tongue slide up her neck. One of the vampires hands started to play with them hem of her tank top, cool fingers sliding into the fabric. Bella jumped in surprise at the cool sensation on her stomach, not expecting it, and Rosalie nipped at her neck softly causing another moan to leave the wolf's lips. A cool hand slowly started to run up her trembling stomach, fingers splayed out running over her ribs. "_Bella,_" Rosalie whispered out. It was the first time she heard the vampire call her by her name. The wolf tried to press her legs together feeling the sudden uncomfortable wet feeling between them, but her body was screaming in desire. In submitting to whatever the vampire wanted to do.

"Y...y..yes?" Bella whimpered out. Feeling the cool hand getting closer up her stomach, her tank top get hiked up a bit more, the contact of the cold marble skin with the bottom of her breasts almost made the wolf cum right there.

"You smell…._so good…" _Rosalie growled out the last bit, and her hand then grasped and gentle squeeze the tiny breast it was hovering under. Bella let out a whimper, back arching, and hips jutting forward until Rosalie's knee was between her legs. "The _things…._I am going to do to you," Bella noticed the word, _going,_ and it made shiver in 's chest started to rumble. Not in a growl, but a soft vibration. Thats when Bella realized the blonde was purring, and it felt so good to Bella. However the blonde instantly froze, and the hand was pulled out suddenly from her shirt, and wrapped firmly around her waist. The purring transformed into a low growling, and Bella couldn't help but cower at this sudden change.

"Urgh the driveway stinks now," The low voice of Edward suddenly broke through.

"Then leave Eddie boy," Rosalie head was tilted to the side, eyes black as coals, looking over her shoulder at her brother.

"I don't see why I have to leave _my _own home!" He spat, Bella could feel his ire directed at her, as she whimpered softly, this time in fear. The arm around her tightened slightly and Rosalie still kept her pin to the car.

"If you want I can help you in leaving?" The blonde hissed, anger rolling off her.

"You are too busy in this abomination of whatever you are doing with that pathectic _bitch!" _and when he finished his insult, not even a second later, Bella felt the the slight weight lifted from her and no longer pinned down. She fell to her knees in fear, cowering at the sudden clash of blurs so close to her. She could not see what was going on, all she could do was smell Edward and Rosalie. Suddenly scream broke up, and a windstorm erupted in the driveway. Swirling her hair around her face, wind howling in her ear. And as quick as it started it stopped. Looking up she saw Rosalie was holding Edward up against the tree by his neck, the boy's left arm was missing, but Bella found it next to the car. Trying not to gag she inched away from it. The whole family was now circled around them, and Bella could smell the fear. Not just from herself, but from them too.

"You need to put him down Rosalie. You made your point, but this needs to stop," Carlisle spoke gently, arms held up to show he was no threat.

"I will not tolerated him talking about _my wolf _that way." she growled pressing him harder into the tree. The wolfs ears slightly twitched at hearing her in a possessive tone, yet the incident she just saw, put her other feelings on hold for the moment. The wood creaked under the pressure and Bella could feel cracks start to form in the bark.

"He won't do that again dear, he is just confused. He didn't know what he was talking about. But you need to stop this right now Rosalie, you are scaring Bella." Esme soft voice came over them. Bella watched still cowering against her car. She really has never seen the full force of a vampire, but the moving so fast they were blurs, and ripping Edwards arm off. The wolf got the picture how powerful they all were compared to her. If she thought wolves were scary, vampires seemed to be a whole different ball game. Bella wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop from being afraid of her pack, but feeling the emotion of anger and hate made her omega genes go haywire. Confirmation in a normal wolf usually meant displays of dominance, which omega had none. And it also meant that winner or loser and sometimes both would get to take out their frustrations on her since she really couldn't say no. Bella knew she was being silly, but the wolf side of her was scared beyond reason.

"Rosey, can't you smell her fear from here? Put Edward down," Alice spoke up now. Bella looked down at her feet, frustrated for being a coward, but this was in her genes. This was a pack fight, she couldn't be brave here if she wanted or had too. This was purely about dominance.

"Fine," a low growl erupted from the blondes throat, dropping the injured vampire the ground. Emmett and Jasper immediately took Edward inside, and Carlisle picked up the severed arm laying near Bella. She tried not to flinch when he stepped close to her, but couldn't help it. He frowned slightly looking down at her, before disappearing in a blur inside. He was probably mad at her for causing this. He wouldn't want her here anymore. Looking up, she saw Esme and Alice were frowning looking at her too. They all hated her now. Bella messed up, and it was all her fault Edward got hurt. Feeling the tears sting her eyes, couldn't help but shake. She has caused nothing but problems here. And worse she hurt Rosalie, the one thing that mattered to her. The one thing that made her life worth while. It seemed all she could do was bring pain to her new pack. She had to go, leave, save them from anymore sadness. Tears flowing down her cheeks now, she stumbled up, her body quickly transforming into her wolf, clothing tearing off her, and she ran. Bella has never ran so hard in her life. The thought of Rosalie hurt sent her mind spiralling out of control. The woods became a blur around her as she tried not to look back. They would be happier without her.

"Bella! Stop!" She heard screams behind her, but she couldn't listen. If she did, Bella would see their faces, see how upset they were. The disappointment. Her heart broke at that thought. No she had to save them. Protect her, her Rosalie. Even it was from herself. Feeling her paws pound against the forest floor, she didn't slow down. She instead sped up. Not knowing where she was going, and not really paying attention how everything was blurring around her, Bella just kept running. Her ears perked as she started to hear voices, smell something different. Was she going crazy now? The voices kept getting louder as she kept running. A wolf going crazy was dangerous, now she definitely had to stay away from her pack. The voices in her head were louder and louder now, almost screaming in her ear. Saying the same thing over and over again, _its her. _Bella felt her body in agony, and pain. Why was all this happening. Rosalie was being so sweet, so sexy, then all hell broke lose. Closing her eyes, feeling tears in her wolf form, she was suddenly got knocked back hard. Letting out a yelp, as she collided with a tree, she frantically struggled to get up and see what was going on.

"Back off you fleabags no one crossed your damn line!" Emmett roared. Bella stared in shock at what was before her. Her pack, minus Edward, all crouched down in front of her looking at six of the biggest wolves she had ever seen. They were bigger than a grizzly bear, and they were all staring, and baring their teeth at her. Emotions still out of balance, Bella coward against the tree, tail between her legs shaking.

_SHE IS OURS LEECHES! _A voice roared in her head, causing Bella to whimper.

_**No no! Get out of my head! Why are you in my head!**_ she practically cried out in her mind. The pain in her head was blurring her vision, as her furry body trembled.

_SHE CAN HEAR!_

_YOU BELONG TO US OMEGA! _The different screamed in her head. Feeling her pain rise, she just shook her massive muzzle.

_**No! No I don't! Cullen's is my pack I belong to Rosalie! Leave me alone!**_ Her wolf side taking over, trying to keep her safe.

"Cross the line if you dare mutts, but you know what happened last time. And your other dogs should've given you the message before. That wolf is _mine. _Just try and take her, and I will wipe your whole tribe from this history books," Rosalie hissed at them.

_THE LEECH CAN HEAR US? _

_HOW IS THIS? _

_ITS THE OMEGAS FAULT!_ The voices roared in anger inside her mind, causing her head to throb in pain. Letting out a soft whimper, she just kept shaking her wolf head.

"Lets go, no one crossed the line, so we do not need the stand off here." Carlisle spoke standing up.

"I'll take the back," Emmett spoke up, his black eyes not leaving the wolves. Bella suddenly felt pressure on her scruff, and her body being picked up easily. The woods blurred all around her again, and all she could do was close her eyes and whimper. The pain in her head was lessing, as well as the screaming and profanities. Suddenly there was silence in her mind once more, and Bella just let out a soft sigh. Bella suddenly felt something soft under her, and she opened her eyes to see that she was on Rosalie's bed. The blonde knelt down near the edge of the bed, and the onyx eyes watched her closely.

"Can you hear them anymore?" She spoke softly now, trying not to frighten her anymore then already.

_**No, all quiet now.**_ Her voice was quiet, and she felt small.

"No more pain either?" Rosalie questioned.

_**No more pain.**_ Bella kept still, her body laying on its side, head resting against the soft white sheets, blue eyes watching Rosalie carefully.

"I'm sorry I scared you," The blonde whispered out, her eyes filled with regret. Rosalie sighed still kneeling next to the bed, keeping her eyes level. "Nothing that happened today was your fault ok?"

_**I made them mad. I saw the frowns. The disappointment.**_

"No you didn't disappoint them. If anything me and Edward disappointed them. I lost my temper, and Edward was extremely hateful to us. You did nothing wrong Bella, ok?" Her voice was warm and soothing trying to calm her down. Rosalie rose her hand slightly, but hesitated and dropped it softly back to her lap. "After...when you were scared you ran directly south. That is our border with La Push. It got us all very scared. We had to really...run to catch up to you, because we have never seen you go that fast before. Alice is the one that caught you and pushed you back before you ran into the other wolves." It was starting to make sense now to Bella. She could of gotten into a lot of trouble, because she didn't think first. She was just being stupid again.

_**I sorry Rosalie.**_

"Stop apologizing you have nothing to be sorry for. As I said, none of this was your fault. Ok?" Rosalie had never been this gentle with her before. It made Bella's spirit start to lift up. "Are you….afraid of me Bella?" the wolf almost didn't catch it, but her ears caught it.

_**No...never.**_ Rosalie gave a weak smile to that.

"I promise you Bella I will never hurt you. Ever. What you saw might of been frightening, but vampires are different than wolves. Carlisle already reattached Edd...Edwards arm. He is fine, though a little sore." Bella's eyes got big at that. They can reattach limbs. "Yes he has his arm back," Rosalie gave a soft chuckle at that. "Its hard to kill a vampire." All Bella could do was blink at that. She kept learning all knew things about vampires today. "I'm sorry your happiness from your present got ruined." Rosalie's voice got quiet again, frowning in the ups and downs of today.

_**No sorrys. I think I liked...what came after the car, more than...the car. Not the fight though…**_ If Bella was a human right now she would be blushing an insane amount. She can't believe she just admitted she liked Rosalie flirting, making out, and dominating her. Rosalie's eyebrows shot up at that, not expecting that in reply.

"Oh really? You liked that did you?" The side of the blonde's lips started to curl into a smirk. Bella just gave a small yip in answer. "I guess that means I will have to do that more often. Be in control?" The wolf felt her body tingle at that.

_**Oh yes….I like...you in control **_she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice, but failed.

"Then its a good thing I'm always on top then," Rosalie whispered softly to her, and Bella trembled again. Rosalie just gave a laugh slipping onto the bed, and gently pulling the wolf up to her. Bella stayed limb, letting Rosalie arrange her how she wanted. Laying down, Rosalie placed the wolf's head on her bare stomach, and softly started to stroke Bella's ears. It was the best sensation ever, as Bella closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Exhausted from the sudden burst of energy and the flood of emotions of the day, Bella let the darkness take her and went into a blissful sleep enjoying the soft delicate hands still stroking her ears.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I first want to say. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**_

_**Second, thank you so much for the warm and cuddly reviews, I am so tickled at the love for the story. I have gotten many internation reviews as well, Russian, Portuguese, Spanish, and French. Very exciting! **_

_**Also want to state again (I have the feeling I am going to be saying this a lot) Bella is an omega wolf. It is in fact a REAL thing. I swear to god. It is found in nature, it is a spineless wolf basically. Always last to get food, often aggressive fights and feuds are taken out on them. They have NO DOMINANCE DRIVE WHAT SO EVER. NONE ZIP ZERO NADA! I am sorry to keep saying this but I keep getting private messages and such. Rosalie will ALWAYS be on top in this story. -gets off my soap box-**_

_**Again sorry for the wait, I hope you like this chapter full of fluff! And I am in the middle of writing the next chapter as well!**_

_**Read and review!**_

Bella stirred in her sleep, she felt something warm across her body. Whimpering slightly, she tried to move and shift in her sleep cuddling deeper into her pillow. Nuzzling her nose into the cooling sensation, she started to drift off again. When did her pillow have the most amazing smell? Wiggling her nose, she took a sniff of her pillow. What ever it was, she loved. Subconsciously licking the delicious scent, she froze when her tongue was dragged along something smooth and cool. When did her pillow become smooth like stone? She felt her pillow move, then the rushing of memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Eyes shooting open, only to meet swirling black orbs staring back at her. Bella realized what was going on and the position she was in. Her head was firmly atop of the bare, toned, and amazing abs, while her nose settled in the valley of Rosalies breast. Oh god.

_**I'm sorry! Forgive, I didn't mean too! I am sorry!**_ whimpering, Bella stumbled to get off of her, only managing to complete throw herself off the bed, landing on the hardwood floor in a crash, knocking the wind out of her. Rosalie was crouched down over her instantly, and Bella wondered if she was going to help her or yell at her.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was low and neutral, and the wolf couldn't tell what she was thinking. Quickly nodding her muzzle, she stayed perfectly still. Rosalie glanced over to the wall, narrowing her eyes, then turning back to her. It was almost as if she was having a conversation with the wall. "You don't have to apologize ok?" the vampire's voice was a bit softer now, looking down at her.

_**I should've...asked permission**_ Bella mind was racing, at what just happened. Her face was on top of Rosalie's boob! She should be mad at the wolf!

"Permission to touch my breasts?" It was moments like these, Bella was glad she couldn't blush in wolf form. Rosalie leaned over the embarrassed flustered wolf, breath now tickling the white fluffy ear. "Dear Bella, there will rarely be a time you..._need_ to ask permission for that." Bella let out something that resembled a gasp in wolf form, and her mind turned to putty under her beautiful goddess's control. "Now go shower and get changed, its almost school time." Rosalie purred, eyes shining with a predatory gleam. Hypnotized by the golden haired goddess, Bella sat froze watching her retreating form. Her eyes couldn't stray from the sway those toned curvy hips. This vampire was going to kill her, but it would be worth it. Quickly stumbling to her feet, the wolf tried to keep any blunders to a minimum this morning quickly running to the bathroom and nudging it closed. Fur melting away to her human form, Bella quickly showered did her human things. Getting out of the tub she noticed a matching pair of a deep blue lace bra and panties. Not noticing them before, blue eyes carefully examined them trying to decipher them like a code. They had a lingering scent across them, something sweet like citrus. It suddenly dawned on her then. It was Alice, she put them their. Growing flush in her cheeks at the fact someone was in the bathroom and she didn't even notice, Bella realized what the reasoning was. Alice liked to play dress up, and respected her request. A small smile emerged from her lips. The pixie was too sweet to her sometimes, and didn't mind she treated her more like a pet. Made the wolf feel all warm and fuzzy, inside and out. Quickly dressing in her under garments, she looked around curiously waiting to get swept away, but nothing was happening.

"I'm….ready Alice?" Frowning, eyes looking around in confusion. A second later she felt a tug on her elbow, and sudden rush of wind howl in her ear. The same routine, that was done before. Giggling and squirming Bella watched a blur fly through Alice's room, until the pixie appeared in front of her, and she was fully clothed.

"God, I am getting good at this!" Alice nodding to herself, approving her choice as golden eyes scanned the wolf. Bella was wearing a deep emerald button down shirt, with a black semi formal silk vest, that seemed to push and accentuate her breasts, and a pair of dark washed jeans.

"My boobs...are almost popping out," Bella stared in shock looked down her chest. Top few buttons of her buttondown shirt were undone, and she felt like the butters that were on the vest were going to break off at any moment.

"Pffft, they will be fine! Besides gotta give Rosalie eye candy!" the pixie giggled.

"Alice I don….wait what?" Bella's brain just started to process what was just spoken, but she felt another tug at her arm, and suddenly she was sitting in the kitchen.

"Thank you Rose. Eat up Bella before school," Esme smiled warmly putting a plate in front of her, and blue eyes quickly darted to the side seeing an annoyed blonde vampire, leaning against the counter.

"Damn clairvoyant talks to much," Rosalie growled, as she started to scan through another magazine. How many those did she have? Bella didn't noticed she was staring until she found two golden orbs gazing back. "You better eat, unless you can make it until lunch time." Bella jumped slightly and scrambled to pick up a fork and dig in.

"Remember to chew dear," Esme chuckled washing dishes. The wolf ate as fast as she could without totally pigging out and embarrassing herself. As she ate the last bite of her food, her plate quickly disappeared.

"Come on, your driving," Rosalie dropped her reading material on the kitchen counter, and promptly walking to the garage.

"I am?" Scrambling after the vampire, Bella found her outside already sitting in the passenger seat of her new Mustang. Fumbling with her bag for the keys, and accidentally dropping them on the gravel driveway, Bella finally got the car started and they drove to school. She really didn't know why but Rosalie so close was making her nervous. What if she thought she was a bad driver?

"You're thinking too much. I can hear it." The angelic voice suddenly broke the silence. Blinking quickly and glancing over to the side, Rosalie was giving her a smirk.

"I just...don't want you to think I am a bad driver?" Bella internal cringed at how uncool that sounded out loud as opposed to in her head.

"You aren't a bad driver, but you need calm down. I can walk away from any car crash, you can't." Bella took a deep breath, and focused on the road, not noticing the golden eyes staring at her the whole way to school. Parking by the silver jeep, the rest of the family was already there waiting for them.

"You guys took forever!" Emmett laughed leaning up against his car.

"Seems Bella doesn't have the need for speed like we do," Rosalie gave the wolf a wink, causing her to instantly flush.

"Disgusting," Edwards sneered, and marched towards the school by himself.

"Tell me why I can't kill him again? It would be so quick," Rosalie's eyes were closes, and she was rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"It would upset Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper drawled out softly.

"Not to mention you are a better person than him Rosey. He is just figuring some stuff out." Alice chirped. Rosalie just grunted at the response, and started to gently push Bella towards the school doors. A light touch on the small of her back, was so intoxicating, Bella almost walked into a passing student. Feeling Rosalie's smirk, and hearing the giggles behind her, the wolf quickly scurried to her locker, cheeks bright red. Dropping off her bag, and getting her books she quickly started to make her way to her first class history. But when she approached the door, she saw Edward leaning against the wall next to it, watching her with onyx eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella started to walk towards the door trying to not cause any disturbance. A soft growl was coming from his throat, and Bella tried not to cower. As she was passing him, Edward made a lunge at her, causing the wolf to squeal and jump back, but her feet got tangled up underneath her and she fell to the floor. Several kids passing through the hallway laughed, and Edward looked down at her in disgust.

"Pathetic," Hissing, and the vampire entered the room. Sighing softly, Bella picked up her books and shuffled to her desk. The class was long and stressful, and once the bell rang, the wolf sprinted away yet again. Her mind was at ease knowing the rest of her day was going to be better. Science was fun with Emmett as he teased her through the whole class. English was quiet since there was no vampires in there as well. And when she got to art, Bella sat in her seat waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey there good looking," a bubble voice spoke up beside her. Bella turned blinking and eyes falling upon Lauren.

"Oh hi!" Not remembering the blonde girl was in her class, she watched Lauren take a seat beside her. Trying not to stare at the overly tight t-shirt and the very short jean shorts, Bella gave the girl a polite smile hoping the class would start soon. Hopefully Rosalie wouldn't be made this girl was in the same class she was.

"So how has your day been so far?" the girl seemed to want some kind of conversation.

"Not bad, how about you?" Bella carefully watched the girl slide her chair closer to her, wondering if that was really necessary.

"It just got a whole lot better," Lauren gave her a wink. Bella scolded herself when her cheeks flushed at that, quickly looking down to her books. "So did you have fun at the dinner last night? You all left so fast before I could even have a chance to say goodbye." Bella tried not to cringe at the fact that she didn't remember alot after the bathroom incident.

"Oh yes, was fun. The food was great and all."

"I noticed that you and the Cullen's all got the same dish. How weird was that?" Lauren let out a soft chuckle, and Bella felt herself grow a little pale. Did she know?

"Oh yeah well. Meat is really good?" Bella squeaked out. Trying to brush off any nervousness. Finally the teacher came in the room, and the lesson started. Letting out a soft sigh, Bella finally focused on the lesson, glancing to the side every once in a while to notice Lauren was shifting closer and closer to her. Practically jumping out of her skin, when she felt Lauren's bare knee brush up against her leg. What was this girl doing? Bella guessed this class was going to be as stressful as history now, but how bad could it be?

"Now I want you to all pair up with you tables and get to work on the project on the board." The situation just got worse, as she and Lauren were at a table.

"Fancy that, looks like we need to work on this project for next week," the girl purred into her ear, sending a chill up the wolfs spine. Though it wasn't the same chill she got when Rosalie did something to her.

"What do we have to do?" Bella rasped out, keeping her eyes forward.

"Well we need to draw a landscape photo in four art styles. Maybe you can come to my house after school this week and we can work on it, or I can come to yours?" Bella tried to think what Rosalie would do if Lauren showed up at their house. It was not a pretty picture.

"We can go to yours? Tomorrow?" They couldn't today because she and Rosalie drove together.

"Sounds wonderful! Tomorrow will be so much..._fun_," The way Lauren said fun, Bella thought she was sizing her up for dinner. The bell finally rang, and it was lunch time. Gathering her things, Bella tried to quickly and semi-gracefully exit the classroom, but froze when she saw Rosalie leaning against the lockers across the hallway looking at her. She wore a blood red tank top that showed her alabaster skin which practically glowed. Bella couldn't help but have her gaze fall on top the breathtaking mounds under the shirt. Everything that Rosalie wore made her boobs look good. And the pair of faded skin jeans, that hugged her curves made Bella a bit warm under her collar. Golden eyes met blue ones, and lush full lips curled up into a knowing grin. Rosalie probably knew Bella was ogling her like a dork.

"Lets go get you some food," The vampire pushed effortlessly off the lockers and started to walk towards her. Bella's heart melted, and all seemed to be right with the world.

"I'll see you tomorrow on our date Bella!" Oh shit. Lauren gave a sly smile as she walked between the two, winking at Bella as the girl sauntered to the cafeteria. Bella couldn't help but watch the girl with wide eyes, wondering why she would say such a thing. It was only a project they were working on. Turning back to the vampire, obsidian eyes told her she was in trouble. Rosalie stood there stiff, face emotionless, eyes burning holes into the wolf. Bella had the sudden urge to run in fear of her life, but stayed rooted to the ground. The hall started to empty out and become deserted as they stood there looking at each other. A growl broke through the silence suddenly and Bella found herself pushed into an empty and dark classroom. She really didn't get a chance to recognize the classroom, as the wolf was shoved forcefully against the door, and Rosalie stood dangerously close to her. Hands on either side of her head, her chest, flush with her own, and the soft growl echoing through the dark classroom.

"So you have a date? Care to elaborate?" Rosalie hissed, grinding her lips against Bella's. The wolf couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"No! I...I do..don't. Its j..j..just a project! For a..art!" Bella tried to blurt out, but the proximity of her goddess so close, so sexy, so dominating was clouding her mind. Half of her emotions were fear, while the other half was telling her to submit and please the vampire.

"She seemed to be….awful friendly to you." A hand suddenly disappeared from the side of her head, and found its way to her shirt. Bella felt the fabric be pulled roughly up from being tucked in her pants.

"Sh..she kept...talking to..to me. I was t..t..trying to be nice." Bella let out a gasp, legs starting to shake. She wasn't sure if she could hold herself up for much longer.

"So you are going to go to her house tomorrow? Where she probably wants to..._fuck you._" The last words were filled with venom, as cold hand suddenly raked against the soft flesh of Bella's stomach. Letting out a soft whimper, arching her back, Bella couldn't help feel terror, combined with extreme pleasure. Feeling the nails scratch across her belly, causing her muscles to tremble. The stomach has always been a sensitive part for a wolf, and Bella could feel the heat pool between her legs, as panties started to get soaked.

"B..b..but I don't wa..want to.." Bella moaned out, as the nimble fingers kept moving on her hot skin.

"So if Lauren were to spread her legs for you? Beg you to...take her? What would you do dear Bella? As you looked down at her..._wet….pussy?_" Rosalie's fingers traveled upwards grasping firmly on the blue bra and yanking it down her ribs leaving her breast open to assault. Bella let out a yelp at that, but was silenced as Rosalie leaned in to her neck yet again.

"I...I would...do...do..do nothing," Bella's chest was heaving, body felt like it was on fire. All her mind was thinking now, was hoping Rosalie would take her.

"I bet you would get wet seeing her all naked and needy. Begging for your fingers..._inside_ her. Wanting you….to _dominate._" A cold hand clutched a waiting breast, squeezing it, thumb rubbing over the now sensitive nipple. Cold breath on the wolf neck, sent her body trembling before her. Lush lips started to kiss her neck, and once again, Bella leaned her head to the side. The kisses were more forceful this time, nothing was gentle about them.

"I..I don't...wa..wa..want to be in control. Y..y...you are suppose to...control." Bella's eyes rolled around in her head, as fingers molested her breasts in such a pleasurable way. Rosalie's started to kiss, and suck the skin right at the wolf's pulse point, and Bella started to feel the soreness and euphoria wash over her flesh.

"Maybe you want her to take you then? _Fuck you_?" Rosalie huskily spoke against the quivering skin of Bella's neck One of the vampire's knee forced its way between the wolf's legs, lifting her up so she was practically sitting on it. The friction alone, almost sent Bella over the edge right there. Thank goodness it didn't.

"No! No..no..no never." Bella choked out trying to assure the vampire. Sharp teeth nipped against the now tender spot on her neck, and the wolf gave out a tiny yelp. And much to Bella's disappointment, the cool hand disappeared from under her shirt. Rosalie's lifted her head back up, black eyes trained on Bella's neck examining her work.

"That should last for a while, to let your new _girlfriend_ know you are taken. And that I…._own you._" Rosalie's eyes flickered up to Bella's. Dark abyss not giving any hint of emotions, before she finally slipped out of the room. Bella was trying to catch her breath, taking in her now disheveled appearance, and wincing at the soreness of her neck. Gingerly she raised up a few fingers to slide over the throbbing patch of skin. Letting out a hiss of pain, Bella slid to the floor. Once again Rosalie left the wolf in a frazzled, excited, damp, and breathless state, and it felt so good.


	12. Chapter 12

_**First want to say sorry for the hold up, life got in the way for me, so I apologize to you all. I will try and get better at this, and no I will not let my stories die. I intend to finish them all.**_

_**Second...Yes I am aware Patrica Briggs authored a few books on Omega's wolf. (I own the books, I am aware of them, and rather fond of them.) Yes I am aware my omega's are nothing like hers. That is because I designed it that way. I didn't want to be like hers, mine is VERY similar but there are difference. That was on purpose. Creative licence if you will. **_

_**Thirdly, yes I am aware there are a few spelling errors here and there. I write the story, spell check it, skim the chapter really quick before i put it up. I have lots of respect for you grammar nazi's =) **_

_**No I will not get a beta, sorry. Just how it is. **_

_**Lastly, this chapter is a bit intense. I actually had a TOTALLY different ending, but while I was writing, this ending just appeared, and I was pretty happy with it. **_

_**So I hope you enjoy! **_

Bella shuffled to gym class slowly. Tired, flustered, and most of all hungry, the wolf whimpered silently at her displeasure with the situation. It took her twenty minutes to calm down after Rosalie left her in that empty classroom, and by that time lunch was already done. Stomach growling softly, and a soft sigh leaving her parted lips, the wolf kept her head down as she scurried into the locker room. Not seeing any pissed off vampires, Bella quickly changed into her gym clothing, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her gut. Last to exit the girls locker room, she went to the back of the class and started to stretch out. Keeping her eyes firmly on the polished wood, Bella didn't want to chance meeting the enraged onyx eyes right now. At least Mike wasn't bothering her today, he probably was too scared of what happened last time with Rose.

"Listen up you unplanned pregnancies," The old gym teacher spoke up with a sneer, eyeing all the students with disgust. How was this old lady allowed to be around kids? Half of Bella's peers flinched at the coaches taunt, and the wolf just kept her head down. "We are going to have a student assistant coach, or whatever. He is in college and wants to be a teacher, so don't hold that against him. Mr Morrison will be here with us for the rest of the semester. He is going to be teaching this period so I can evaluate his nonexistent skills. So I expect you all to do what he says." Giving everyone a glare, the old woman walked away giving the floor to a young, twenty something, very muscular guy. Bella thought she heard every girl in the gym swoon.

"Name is Jack Morrison, and this is my first time really taking over a class so I hope you will take it easy on me. For today we are going to warm up with a light jog around the outer edge of the gymnasium, then a nice game of...dodgeball." All the boys cheered at that, while the girls were still too busy fanning their ovaries. Bella did have to admit he was very handsome, like a young Adonis, but he didn't spark any excitement in her. "I also hope you don't mind if I get to…..know you all better," Thats when Bella noticed that his eyes lingered on someone. Licking his lips he gave a wink. What did he wink at? Bella followed his eyesight and spotted his quarry, and instantly paled. He was looking at Rosalie.

"He is...so dreamy, isn't he?" Bella overheard some of the girls whispering as they started to jog around the gym. Her blue eyes couldn't leave the sight before her. This guy jogging beside Rosalie, talking, laughing, and flirting. How dare he! Bella let out a low growl as she glared at this new man. He was so presumptuous to think that he could just walk in there and have any girl he wanted, including Rosalie. Feeling her chest rumble, as the low growl kept emerging to show her displeasure, Bella could feel her canine teeth grow slightly. She never felt so angry before, Bella was always docile and non confrontational, but right now she wanted nothing then to kill that man. Clenching her jaw together, as he rested a hand on the small of her back, Bella couldn't help but let out a loud snarl, ignoring the looks the other students gave her.

"Who does he think he is?" Bella hissed to herself, blue eyes burning holes in that back of his perfect short chestnut hair. "He thinks he is so fricken perfect," muttering as she finished the warm up jog, focusing on nothing else but this new prey.

"Ok, who is ready for dodgeball!" Mr Morrison smiled to everyone, giving Rosalie another wink. Bella felt her blood on fire, vision turning red. Of course Bella was not on Rosalie's team, and this new assistant teacher decided to join the blonde goddess's team. Well that meant he was fair game, and she sure as hell wasn't going to hold back. Bella didn't even look at Rosalie at all since this new guy showed up, she was completely obsessed with her hatred for this man and his flirting. The game started and Bella quickly caught a ball without any effort, her eyes zeroing in on the disgusting teacher. Winding her arm back, she threw the ball square at his chest. Mr. Morrison never saw it coming, stumbling back, the class laughed at him. He chuckled lightly and went to sit out, causing Bella to let out another growl. If he thought that was funny, the rest of the game was going to be hilarious.

The rest of the gym period was filled with Bella holding onto a ball until the Jack Morrison was put into play. Then the wolf would promptly and viciously get him back out again. Bella's team won, but she didn't care. Her stomach twisted in pain at the thought Rosalie might want this man instead of her. Was this punishment for the stuff with Lauren? Maybe it was something else, Bella was after all an omega wolf. She didn't have a lot of strength when needed. He probably would be better, stronger for her. Thoughts swirled in her head, making her fingers twitch as the rest of the class went to the locker rooms to clean up.

"Ms Swan a word?" The voice of this man was enough to knock off the wolf's insecure thoughts, and bring her right back to rage.

"What?" trying not to rip his head off right at that moment.

"Well I wanted to say great game, you have one hell of an arm. Do you play any sports?" He had a charming smile that probably got all the girls to fall into his hands, but it wasn't working on Bella.

"No," She kept her answers short, there was less chance to say something she might regret later.

"Well you should think about softball, hockey, or basketball. I bet any team would be lucky to have you." He ran his fingers over his jaw bones, stroking his clean shaven skin like he was preening. Bella felt herself bristle up at this, the pretty boy trying to get what he wants.

"Sure," trying to keep the venom from her words, she couldn't help but give him a dark look, he was too busy to see while he was admiring himself.

"Also Ms Swan, be a bit careful with that arm next time. I would hate for anyone to have an accident. I barely got to play and show off my worth there," chuckling he gave her a wink, and Bella felt her arms shaking. So he was going to try and show off to Rosalie. Like she would need that. Feeling her canine teeth grow sharp again, cutting her tongue and feeling the coppery liquid flood into her mouth, Bella couldn't help but let out a low growl. This man would never come near her Rosalie ever again.

"Bella! There you are." A voice no one was expecting echoed through the gym, Bella immediately felt her body stiffen, and her growl instantly was cut off.. Alice skipped through the gym, huge smile on her face, as she approached Bella. "Come on silly we have to go remember?" The pixie hooked her arm around Bella's gently pulling her to the outside door.

"Go?" Bella spoke as if she was in a daze, her gaze never leaving the man who did her wrong.

"Yes! Remember we have to go home? Don't worry Carlisle wrote us a note and everything. Come on!" The tiny vampire was practically dragging her from the gymnasium while Mr Morrison just let out a laugh waving at them. The man didn't seem to notice or care about Bella's extreme disdain for him.

"What are we doing?" Bella sighed now following the pixie more compliantly.

"We are going to see Esme," Alice's voice lost almost all of its cheerfulness, and was a much darker tone.

"Ok," Bella kept her eyes low, following the vampire to the bright yellow car, getting into the passenger seat without a fight. "I am still in my gym clothes." moaning out, Bella bonked herself on the head for forgetting something so obvious. Alice quickly pulled out of the parking lot, quickly picking up speed.

"Its fine, I can bring back these clothes, and grab your stuff later." the pixie replied, keeping her eyes on the road. Bella didn't really notice the unsafe speeds they were traveling, as her mind was on Rosalie and this new gym teacher.

"Won't we be coming back though?"

"Nope, not today. You won't be going to school until we fix this puppy," Alice spoke in almost a scolding voice.

"Fix what? What did I do?" Bella quickly looked at the vampire, now a bit curious and nervous. Did she do something to displease her new pack?

"You know what you did puppy," the pixie gave her a pointed look. Bella couldn't help but feel guilty looking down. Alice must mean the thing with that man. "I had a vision of you, actually...ripping off his head. I thought it wise to intervene before you were thrown in jail for murder." The wolf really did want to rip his head off, so she really couldn't say anything to the contrary.

"Sorry," was all Bella could whisper out.

"What happened? What made you almost go on a murderous rampage?" Alice sighed, voice softening up, golden eyes full of concern.

"He was touching her! Flirting with her!" Bella blurted out, she shouldn't be the only one at fault here. That man was trying to get close to Rosalie. Rose was hers, she worked hard just to get to this point, and didn't want that man ruining it.

"Who touching who?"

"That...teacher man, flirting and touching Rosalie! He touched her on the back! Like on the lower back!" Bella pointed wildly to her own back, and Alice couldn't help but smirk at the display..

"Oh I see. So the puppy was jealous?" the pixie giggled, cocking her eyebrow at Bella.

"He can't touch her there if I can't!"

"Why not?" Bella blinked and gave the vampire a confused look. "Why can't you touch Rosalie on her back? Her….lower back?" Alice then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I...I never asked yet, ok?" Bella was getting flustered at these questions, feeling her cheeks burning up, and Alice kept smirking at her like she heard some funny joke.

"Puppy, I don't think you need to ask Rosalie permission to touch her. Just do it, and if you feel so uncomfy about it, ask her. I highly doubt she could deny her wolf. And we are home!" Bella didn't even notice there were pulled up in front of the house until the car engine switched off and Alice jumped out of the car. Esme was standing at the front door, wearing a purple silk long sleeve blouse, and black slacks, and a soft smile across her face.

"Welcome home you two," she said warmly, golden eyes sparkling.

"Sorry you had to leave work early," Alice frowned as the all walked into the house at normal speeds.

"You left work because of me?" Bella whispered mortified at herself.

"Its nothing to be worried about, come lets sit in the living room." Esme ushered Bella to the couch, and the wolf sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Esme sat next to her, body twisted to face Bella better, elbow propped up on the back, head resting on her hand. "Want to tell me what happened today dear?"

"Nothing happened I just, got frustrated," Bella murmured, biting her lip nervously.

"Now that is a lie puppy," Alice perched herself on the armrest of the chair across from them.

"He touched her and flirted with her! And she probably liked it, which isn't fair, Rosalie should only be mine. But she might like him better then me, and I got mad, ok!" the wolf rambled out, springing up from the couch and started to pace across the hardwood floor. The other vampire made no move, just watched, and listened to her silently. "And I wanted to, keep him from ever touching or flirting with Rosalie again. Cause...she should only be doing that with me, and stuff." Rubbing her hands together, Bella mumbled to herself continuing to pace.

"I see, and to keep him from doing that you would have to…." Esme glanced to Alice.

"Rip his head off, it was not a pretty picture." the pixie shrugged like decapitation was a normal conversation topic.

"He touched her! On the lower back! And was smiling his stupid smile, trying to act all charming." Bella cried out. She wanted them to see the problem. Yes she shouldn't of lost her temper, but this man should not be doing this.

"Dear I think Rosalie can handle herself if it was a problem. She was most likely being polite. We cannot let anything raise suspicion about us, so losing your temper does not benefit that." Esme spoke calmly golden eyes following the pacing wolf.

"But its still not right! He shouldn't be touching and flirting!" Bella felt her canine teeth grow yet again. No one was understanding her frustration. She should of ended the problem back at the gym, this man should not being doing these things.

"Bella come sit down." Esme spoke softly, but with some hint of authority.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, I didn't hurt him! He shouldn't be flirting with her!" Clenching her fists together, she felt her body shiver with anger, her wolf so close to the surface. Esme rose from the couch, eyes obsidium now.

"I said….sit Bella," Esme's voice was low and icy now. The command was obvious to even Alice now. Bella froze and immediately sat on hardwood floor where she was standing, eyes lowered to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I sat, I'm sorry." Bella whispered, her body now trembling in fear from her alpha.

"When I say you do something you do it, ok Bella?" Esme's voice was still the same tone as she walked slowly up to the wolf standing in front of her.

"Yesyes, I will. I swear." nodding quickly, Bella kept her eyes trained to the ground. Esme crouched graceful down, resting on the balls of her feet, arms places on her knees.

"Bella, look at me." Scared blue eyes quickly complied and watched the swirling oil slicks of eyes. "I need you to understand we can never lose our tempers. Not just you, but everyone. I have had this conversation with everyone, Edward, Alice, even Rosalie. Yes, that man should not of been flirting or touching Rosalie. But you should've talked to someone when you started to feel this way." Bella nodded her head in agreement. "I have been reading some things and it seems the only time omega's get aggressive is in defence of mates. Lucky for us it seems. Does that sound right to you?"

"I...I guess. Its the first time I ever felt angry, like...really angry." Bella rasped out.

"Thats ok. You are able to feel any emotion you want, its how we express that emotion is when we need to be careful. If you ever feel this way again. I don't care where you are, when it is, who is with you. You _MUST_ call me immediately. Do you understand Bella?"

"I d...d...don't have a phone," Bella whimpered softly, hoping that fact wouldn't get her into anymore trouble.

"I bought you a phone. But I need you to understand what I am telling you to do first." Esme replied evenly, her voice calmer but her authority still pressing against her words.

"Yes...Yes I understand Esme. I promise to call you no matter what if I feel that way again." Bella answered obediently.

"Good, thank you Bella." Esme stood up elegantly, spun around and went to her room. Bella stayed glue to the spot on the floor, as she hasn't been given permission to move yet. She could feel the pixie was watching her, but kept her eyes trained forward. Esme returned to the living room a moment later, returning to crouching down in front of Bella again. In her smooth pale hands was a brand new smart phone. "All our phone numbers are programed into it already." This time, Esme's voice was warm and gently. Bella looked to see her eyes were back to their calm honey golden selves, and a small smile on her lips.

"Th...thank you Esme," Bella mumbled slowly taking the phone from the extended hand.

"Remember Bella, I am not forbidding you from feeling these new emotions. Anger, and jealousy are just emotions, but how we express them, how we deal with them is what we need to be careful of. I also might suggest talking to Rosalie about this, but I will not force you." Esme watched her carefully, expression of concern, but affectionate was across her features.

"I..I think Rose is mad at me right now anyways." Sighing softly, Bella remembered the livid look in the blonde vampire's eyes when they were in that empty classroom. Yes Rosalie did some extremely pleasurable things to her, and her body still shivered at the thought, but Bella could feel the hurt. Esme stayed silent waiting for Bella to continue. "I think...she thinks I am going on a date with Lauren."

"And are you?"

"What?! No..no of course not. We are doing a project for art, and Lauren called it a date, but its just a school project." Bella felt her hands quiver with nervousness, as she tried to rush an explanation.

"I see. Well remember Bella, this is all new for Rosalie too. She is trying to control new emotions too, so I think you two need to sit down and talk about this. Though I suggest for this project you meet on neutral ground, say the library?" Bella perked up at that idea.

"That is...is a really good idea!" the wolf eyes started to brighten up at the thought, hoping that would please Rosalie.

"Indeed it is. Now dear, I think you should take a nap, and relax. Alice and I need to excuse ourselves and go hunting. We will be back soon." Esme rested a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok, have fun!" giving them both a warm smile, Bella watched as the two vampires exit the house at normal speeds, probably for her benefit. Looking around, blue eyes falling upon the couch next to her. Bella didn't want to go into Rosalie's room without permission, so the wolf slid onto the cushiony piece of furniture, stretching out and closing her eyes. Trying to push swirl dark thoughts from her mind, and hoping that sleep would take the wolf soon. Nose twitching suddenly as if something was tickling it, she opened her eyes slowly, glancing around. Bella's heart jumped in her chest as she saw she was no longer alone, and Edward Cullen was sitting in the chair directly across from her.

"Took you long enough to notice my presence." the tall thin vampire sneered at her. His eyes black as coals, fangs extending past his lips glittering in the light. Sitting up slowly, Bella watched him warily, body tense.

"W...why are you here?" Bella tried not to stutter, but the vampire truly did unnerve her.

"What am I doing here? This is _MY_ home you wretched mutt. I have every right to be here when I want. And when I heard about the little...incident I couldn't help but excuse myself from class to see for myself." His tone was nothing but malice, and animosity. Bella had no idea what she did to antagonize this vampire so badly, but he sure knew how to hold a grudge.

"N..n..nothing happened. I..I didn't hurt anymore," Bella could only let out a soft whisper, trying to stop her body from trembling.

"But don't you see. That should've never of happened. It just means you are mistake, and don't belong here. How long before you mess up again? Fleabags like you have a short temper." Edward glared at her, his ire flowing throughout the room.

"It won't happen again. I didn't mean to feel jealous or mad." the wolf squeaked out, her blue eyes fixated on the vampire.

"Jealous huh? New flash you pampered little _bitch_….If Rosalie didn't want some guy to flirt with her, she would of stopped it. If she didn't, means she..._liked it_," He put great emphasis on certain words, causing Bella to flinch.

"N..no. No thats n..n..not true." shaking her head quickly, Bella looked tried to push back the tears she felt in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh it is. No one wants you. Rosalie already found a new shiny toy. Its a shame you are into such unclean and unsavory things because you are easy on the eyes. If you were not such an abomination, I bet we could of had fun." Smirking evilly at that, Edward stood up, slowly walking towards Bella now.

"I...I would never want such a mean, brooding, childish boy such as you!" Bella dug down deep to pull up any courage she could. Feeling uncomfortable and unnatural saying those things, she just kept thinking this was not a dominance issue, it was him being mean to her. Edward's smirk slowly fell from his lips, and instantly curled into a snarl.

"How dare you speak to me that way. I think I will show you what you are..._missing_ with a real man," and with that last word leaving his mouth in the blink of an eye he was in front of Bella grabbing her by the throat and throwing her through the front door. Feeling the glass shatter across her back, as she felt her body fly backwards and hit a tree several yards away from the house. Breathing now burning her lungs, and her vision was swirling, Bella tried to scramble to her feet, but Edward quickly pinned her to the gravel beneath her. Tiny rocks dug into her back, and blood pooled in her mouth as she frantically tried to struggle, arms and legs flailing. In a blur of movement, Edward was straddling Bella, both of her wrists in his grip holding them tightly. His fingers started to tighten around her thin limbs, and the sound of cracking bones filled the silent air. Bella let out a cry, tears flooding down her cheeks now, trying desperately to wiggle away from him. For some reason she couldn't change, her wolf wasn't there, she could bring her power up. The throbbing of her wrists sent shooting bolts of pain throughout her body, as Edward just laughed on top of her.

"Nononono, please no! Please no, I am sorry, please nooo!" Bella was wailing, her fear at an all time high, as she could even smell the bitter scent in the air. Chest heaving as she was crying hysterically, and lips quivering.

"Whats the matter dear Isabella, I am going to show you a good time. You should be thanking me." His free hand raked down her chest, causing the fabric to rip and fall off her body. Feeling the bile pool in her throat, Bella kept struggling under his grip, but a wolf was no match for a vampire. Bare skin of her chest now exposed and the blue lace bra was now the fixation of the vampire on top of her. Bella kept begging, pleading, whimpering no, but Edward wouldn't stop. Pale hands clutched the blue under garment, and ripped it off her body with vampire strength, causing the fabric to lacerate, and the underwire to cut through her skin. Bella let out another scream in pain and panic, her breasts now naked. "I said thank me Isabella," the vampire spoke up, swiftly slapping her across the cheek. Bella saw spots after that, vision a blurry mess, as she yelped in pain, sobbing uncontrollably.

"T.t..t..thank y..y..you," she sniveled, her body in agony as her wrists and face ached in pain.

"You know, I am helping you get into heaven by this. I am saving your soul Bella. You cannot be the abomination Rosalie wants you to be. You should be grateful I care so much." His hands roughly grabbing her breasts. playing with her how he chooses, causing the wolf to whimper in pain.

"T..t...thank y...you for c...c..caring," weeping softly, she didn't want to get struck again. She felt sick, her skin was crawling where he touched her, this was not suppose to happen. Edward moved his hands down her body, he applied pressure when his fingers passed her ribs, and Bella let out a yelp as she felt a rib crack.

"Yes Bella, I am going to make you all better,and you will _LOVE _me for it," the vampire growled out, and Bella started to shake when he felt his fingers at the hem of her shorts.

"No...no please, please no," Bella let out one last plea, intimidated, and petrified. She just wanted this all to stop. Tear stained cheeks, wrists hanging limply, and blood dripping from her lips. His fingers started to tighten around the fabric, but stiffened when what seemed to be a mountain lion roar echoed through the forest.

"Fuck!" and with that Edward disappeared off Bella, and was nothing but a blur into the forest. Bella gasped for air, body shaking, and unable to stop the tears.

"Bella?" a southern twang soft spoken voice caused her to look up and see Jasper staring at her with wide eyes. Bella immediately tried to crawl backwards away from him, her wrists unable to bare any of her weight to push herself back on the ground. Her mind still terrified, what if Jasper was like Edward. Sure he was nice, but fear took over everything.

"Nonono..no please," she could feel the blood pour from her mouth, eyes red with tears. Sobbing, she tried to get as far away as she could.

"I won't..I won't hurt you Bella please." the curly blonde haired man held his hands up in surrender, in hopes to calm her down, his eyes full of sorrow and pain. Her whole body hurt, she felt dirty, felt worthless, and most of all she was scared.

"Nono, please..no please.." was all Bella could repeat, cowering in front of the vampire.

"Oh gods Bella what did he do to you, the pain…" the southerner choked out, face contorted in pain. A flash of moment, and it was no longer the two of them. Alice and Esme stood next to Jasper, eyes in shock, hands covering their mouths. Where they all going to hurt her too?

"Nono, please...don't...don't," Bella whimpered as she kept struggling backwards until she was leaning back against what was left of the tree she came crashing through the house into.

"We..we won't hurt you sweetie Bella. No one will hurt you anymore I promise," Esme whispered out, as if she was about to cry. Feeling herself shrink, until their gazes, drawing back as far as she could.

"B..Bella?" A soft voice carried through the front yard, as watery blue eyes slowly lift to see Rosalie standing near the tree line, looking at her horrified. Bella sobbed uncontrollably into her limp hands, and she felt the blood start to run down her sides as well. She wasn't strong enough for Rosalie, she couldn't defend herself, she couldn't even call her wolf. Rosalie wouldn't want her anymore. "Bella, sweetheart its ok," Rosalie cooed softly, walking slowly towards her.

"Nono," was all Bella could say, as her body felt like it was on fire with ache and dispare.

"Sweetheart, angel, I am so sorry. God I am so sorry….He is gone I promise." the vampire's voice was quivering slightly. Bella slowly lowered arms across her chest, trying to cover up, head hanging low. She never wanted Rosalie to see her like this.

"I..I..I sorry...its m..my fault." Bella choked out, thinking if she did not piss off Edward he wouldn't of done this. A soft sensation appeared under her chin, as a cool hand raised her head up, to meet Rosalie's eyes who was now crouching in front of her.

"No, no Sweetheart this was not your fault. This was that...pricks fault. I am so sorry I wasn't here. That no one was here. Oh Bella, this should of never of happened to you. I never wanted you to experience such a thing." Her voice was soft, but cracking like it was ready to break. Eyes black as night gazing at the wolf.

"I..I...I'm so scared," Bella started to cry again, her body shaking, as the sobs wracked through her broken form.

"I know love, I know. I will fix this. I will make it better," Rosalie let out a soft whisper falling to her knees in front of Bella, wrapping her arms around her, and just holding her. Bella bawled into her blonde vampire's shoulder, and Rosalie just held her. The only sound in the forest was the sobs from Bella as Rosalie gently rocked her back and forth.


End file.
